


Wrong (Right) ID

by Alette



Series: Wrong (Right) Us [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Epistolary, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 54,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: +82-1-612-6xxx:223 dude why you dont believe meIts trueI pointed it out to the office ladyAnd she searched up the database and saw it was a mistakeIt was a copy of the no for 223Thats you!!I’m 273 btw223 kid:That’sInterestingLee Dongmin is a freshman just starting out university life. He gets a message from a random number that turns out to be worthwhile





	1. 223 meets Moon Bin

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T because of the occasional swear word, not for any mature content/themes
> 
> My second chatfic! Excuse the poor humor; I'm not spontaneously funny and I text like Dongmin so if the messy texting parts are don't read right, I'm sorry, I legit have to edit to write those
> 
> The names in bold are the ones saved in the other's phones, so they might change mid-chapter, though you'll get a warning when they do

**+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
Hello!!  
:3

 **223 kid:**  
Hello?  
I’m sorry, who is this?

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
Its oka u dont know me yet  
*okay

 **223 kid:**  
Alright  
Who are you?  
How did you get this number?

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
Damn dude u type fast  
One qustion at a time  
*question  
Its a really funny story

 **223 kid:**  
I’m all ears

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
All eyes u mean  
Anwyay moving on  
Youre a freshman right? Id 223  
*anyway

 **223 kid:**  
How do you know that?  
Are you some kind of stalker?

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
Noooo  
Im a freshman too  
I was at the office bc they mxed up some of my classes  
I was looking at my student info and i noticed  
Instead of my number in the contact sectnion  
It was this number id never even seen befre  
*section  
*before  
It was yours!!

 **223 kid:**  
Is that so

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
223 dude why you dont believe me  
Its true  
I pointed it out to the office lady  
And she searched up the database and saw it was a mistake  
It was a copy of the no for 223  
Thats you  
I’m 273 btw

 **223 kid:**  
That’s  
Interesting

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
Ikr??  
So i thuoght id text u and say hi  
*thought  
Hi

 **223 kid:**  
Hello  
So you coincidentally found my number and decided to text me?

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
Yup  
Tbh none of my school friends are in this uni  
Im alone  
I thought itd be nice to make friends w another frsehman  
*freshman

 **223 kid:**  
I see  
Quite a coincidence  
You just randomly coming across my number and deciding to contact me

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
223 youre breaking my heart  
Why would i lie??  
Are u famous or soemthing that id creep on u  
*something

 **223 kid:**  
No of course not  
Well you were right  
That is a pretty good story

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
Told you  
So  
Not gonna block my no?

 **223 kid:**  
No  
I don’t think I will

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
Great  
Name’s bin  
Moon bin

 **223 kid:**  
Nice to meet you, Moon Bin

 **+82-1-612-6xxx:**  
Wait  
Do u want a pic?  
Bc i know for sure youre a freshman but you dont  
Know i am i mean

 **223 kid:**  
That’s not necessary  
I believe you

Save **+82-1-612-6xxx:** as **Moon Bin**?   [ Yes]   [No]

 **Moon Bin:**  
  
Too late  
Thats me

 **223 kid:**  
Oh  
You’re handsome

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thanks  
Whats yuor name 223?  
*your

 **223 kid:**  
Cha Eunwoo  
So you can stop referring to me as 223, thank you

 **Moon Bin:**  
Cool  
So youre a dude after all  
I had a feeling

Rename **223 kid** as **chacha 223**?   [ Yes]   [No]

 **chacha 223:**  
Do you want me to send you a selca of myself back?

 **Moon Bin:**  
No its cool  
I already know youre a freshman after all

 **chacha 223:**  
Thank you  
I hope you’re not offended but I’m not really comfortable sharing pictures of myself with people I don’t know well

 **Moon Bin:**  
No no its fine!!  
Im just glad you didnt block me lol

 **chacha 223:**  
I’ll be honest  
I considered it

 **Moon Bin:**  
Honesty  
I like  
Thanks cha eunwoo  


 **chacha 223:**  
Are you  
Sending me a finger heart  
Why

 **Moon Bin:**  
You apprecitate my good looks  
I like that even more  
*appreciate

 **chacha 223:**  
Now I’m again considering blocking you

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hahaha  
Youre gonna be glad you didnt  
I guranatee it  
*guarantee

 **chacha 223:**  
We’ll see about that


	2. Take care of your booklets, kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Moon Bin:**  
>  Oh right  
>  That  
>  Minhyuk used that to make armor
> 
>  **chacha 223:**  
>  I’m sorry, what?
> 
>  **Moon Bin:**  
>  Armor  
>  Minhyuk made armor using it  
>  He made a helmlet and gauntlets
> 
>  **chacha 223:**  
>  You misspelled helmet but got gauntlets right  
>  That’s almost more unbelievable than your friend making armor using a booklet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up updating both my textfics in one day haha  
> Some pg-13(?) swearing this! I swear a lot in real life and don't think much of it, so please forgive me for any unsavoury language

**Moon Bin:**  
Hey  
Its me  
That dude who texted u  
Pls tell me yuore awake  
*youre

 **chacha 223:**  
Yes I remember you  
I am awake  
Did something happen?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thank god  
Ok so do u know where the stc building is??  
Ive been looking for more than 20 min and im even more lost now

 **chacha 223:**  
20 minutes?  
Why don’t you just ask someone?

 **Moon Bin:**  
And give myslef away as a newb???  
*myself  
Never

 **chacha 223:**  
You are a newb  
Freshman, I mean

 **Moon Bin:**  
But i dont want to blast it on a speaker  
Come on pls tell me u know  
Im already late for class

 **chacha 223:**  
Alright give me a minute

 **Moon Bin:**  
Ok im awiting  
*waiting  
And still waiting

 **chacha 223:**  
That was not a minute  
Do you know where the admin offices are?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah

 **chacha 223:**  
The building opposite  
On the other side of the huge tree  
That’s the STC

 **Moon Bin:**  
I see it rn  
Wow eunwoo you saved me  
Thanks

 **chacha 223:**  
It’s no problem at all  
Honestly I’m a little surprised you couldn’t find it yourself  
You should’ve received a booklet containing a map

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh right  
That  
Minhyuk used that to make armor

 **chacha 223:**  
I’m sorry, what?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Armor  
Minhyuk made armor using it  
He made a helmlet and gauntlets

 **chacha 223:**  
You misspelled helmet but got gauntlets right  
That’s almost more unbelievable than your friend making armor using a booklet

 **Moon Bin:**  
He said the pages were just stiff enuogh  
*enough  
They only stayed together for like 30 seconds tho  
One move and everything ripped apart

 **chacha 223:**  
Still  
Impressive

 **Moon Bin:**  
But apparently a bad idea  
Bc now i cant find anything

 **chacha 223:**  
I’m sure you’ll figure out the layout of the campus soon enough  
Until then you can text if you need any help

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wow really??  
Damn eunwoo thanks  
I knew i did the right thing messaging u

 **chacha 223:**  
Like I said, no problem

 **Moon Bin:**  
But what if yuore out?  
*youre

 **chacha 223:**  
It’s fine, I carry the booklet with me

 **Moon Bin:**  
All the time

 **chacha 223:**  
All the time

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wow  
Thats cool  
Totally

 **chacha 223:**  
Are you judging me?  
Mr. Uses a Booklet as Armor?

 **Moon Bin:**  
It wasnt me it was minhyuk  
2 completly different people  
*completely

 **chacha 223:**  
Mr. Friend of a Person Who Uses a Booklet as Armor?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay u got me there  
Mr. carries a booklet around

 **chacha 223:**  
It’s useful!  
You should agree with that!

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah totally  
Coughnerdcough

 **chacha 223:**  
You are very close to getting blocked, 273  
And I thought you were late for a class?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh shit  
Okay gtg  
Thanks again eunwoo

 **chacha 223:**  
You’re welcome  
Enjoy your class

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
Yo  
Busy?

 **rocko:**  
Nope  
What’s up?  
How’s uni life?

 **king kong:**  
Meh  
Missed half my frist class  
*first  
So i dont know anyone in it haha

 **rocko:**  
So still friendless  
Got it

 **king kong:**  
Nah man i got 223  
Remember?

 **rocko:**  
I still can’t believe  
He didn’t block you

 **king kong:**  
I chramed him with my amazing personality

 **rocko:**  
*charmed

 **king kong:**  
Screw off i was gonna correct that myself

 **rocko:**  
Yeah yeah  
I owe sanha 1000w  
Because of you  
And your  
‘Amazing personality’

 **king kong:**  
This is why you shuoldnt bet on stuff like this  
*shouldnt

 **rocko:**  
Whatever  
How is 223?

 **king kong:**  
A nerd haha  
But i like him hes fun  
I told him about your armor and he was impressed

 **rocko:**  
Unsurprising

 **king kong:**  
Cant u just say hes cool or something  
Do u gotta be like that

 **rocko:**  
A rock cannot change its structure

 **king kong:**  
Blocking in  
3  
2

 **rocko:**  
Come on  
You said yourself  
223 is a nerd

 **king kong:**  
Still  
I can say that bc hes my friend  
And he helped me find my class  
I walked around like an idiot fr 20 min before i texted him

 **rocko:**  
Damn  
A map would’ve been handy

 **king kong:**  
Park minhyuk  
I will choke u one day

 **rocko:**  
?

 **king kong:**  
You used my map  
And made a helmet out of it

 **rocko:**  
Oh  
Right  
My bad

 **king kong:**  
See 223 is helpful  
Unlike you you useless bastard

 **rocko:**  
How dare you  
I am offended

 **king kong:**  
Name one thign u did for me  
*thing  
One

 **rocko:**  
Last year  
When we broke into the school  
And the guards found us  
And you got your ass stuck climbing out of a window  
Who yanked you out of there?  
At great personal risk to himself?  
Huh moon bin?  
Was it 223?  
Was it  
I don’t think so

 **king kong:**  
…  
Fine

 **rocko:**  
I told you not to do so many squats

 **king kong:**  
Your thighs are even bigger than mine  
I cant beleive u fit but i didnt

 **rocko:**  
*believe  
A rock has methods beyond human beings’

 **king kong:**  
Blocked

\--★--

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Dongmin  
Dongmin  
Dongmin  
Lee dongmin  
Damn it dongmin  
I know youre awake  
Lee  
Dong  
Min

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Hyung please  
It’s almost 1am

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
But youre still awake aren’t you??  
Then??

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Alright fine you have a point  
What do you want?

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Rude  
Just wanted to ask how your uni life is going  
Exciting isnt it!!!

 **Minnie mouse:**  
I guess  
I’m looking through course stuff right now, actually

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
You cant be serious  
Its 1am

**Minnie mouse:**   


**Kim Myungjun:**  
Oh poor child  
(nice glasses filter though)  
Did you make any friends yet???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
I did, actually

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
You did?????  
Who???? How/???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
You don’t have to sound so shocked  
He’s another freshman  
There was a mix-up with the records and he came across my contact number  
So he texted me and we’re kind of friends

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Seriously??  
Wow  
You replied to him?? I’m surprised

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Well he did send pictures proving he was at least university-age  
So why not?  
He seems fun, if a little rude  
I actually feel kind of guilty I gave a fake name, since it seems he shared his real one

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Your actor name???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Please  
It was a stage name I dreamed up when I was in middle school  
Not my ‘actor name’

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
So totally your actor name  
He sent pics?? Send them to me!!!

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Why are you so curious?

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
I want to see who befriended my precious son  
Is that so weird??

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Hyung please  
We both know I’m the parent here  
But since you’re so curious  


 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Ohhhh  
I get it now  
Why you replied  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Hyung do not

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
No minnie it’s fine  
Make friends  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Minnie mouse:**  
He’s just a friend  
I hardly know him

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Minnie mouse:**  
He’s probably straight anyway

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
You dont know that for sure  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Stop sending me that emoticon

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\--★--

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung  
Myungjun hyung is being annoying  
Text him and tell him to stop

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Lee dongmin!!!!!!  
I cant believe you tried to text my boyfriend to get me to stop texting you!!!

 **Dongmingming:**  
Damn it  
Should’ve known

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I can’t wait to tell jinjin all about this when he wakes up!!!!  
Our minnie has a crush!!!

 **Dongmingming:**  
I regret everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ASTRO's [Crazy Sexy Cool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeUx0AN2kCA) looping continuously in the background)


	3. Something to brag about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chacha 223:**  
>  You seem friendly enough  
>  I’m sure you’ll make friends as soon as you join
> 
> **Moon Bin:**  
>  Lmao how do you konw that  
>  *know
> 
> **chacha 223:**  
>  You literally texted a random number you found due to a clerical error  
>  What else do you call that?
> 
> **Moon Bin:**  
>  Being weird
> 
> **chacha 223:**  
>  Well  
>  True  
>  But also, friendly

**Moon Bin:**  
Hey  
Eunwoo

**chacha 223:**  
Hello  
Are you lost again?

**Moon Bin:**  
What?? No  
Why wuold you think that  
*would

**chacha 223:**  
Well  
You’re texting me at 10 am

**Moon Bin:**  
You think i only text you for directions??  
You wound me

**chacha 223:**  
No of course not  
But not at ten in the morning

**Moon Bin:**  
Well i’m not lost  
Just bored

**chacha 223:**  
Ah  
No classes?

**Moon Bin:**  
Nope  
Not one the whole day

**chacha 223:**  
How free is your schedule exactly?  
I remember you texting me another day saying you only had one class

**Moon Bin:**  
Not that free  
Actually that thing with your contact no isnt the only mistake admin made  
They mixed up a lot of my classes too  
So my shcedules all mixed up  
*schedule

**chacha 223:**  
So you’re missing classes?  
I’m sorry

**Moon Bin:**  
Damn i actually agree  
Everyones making friends and im  
Being left out haha

**chacha 223:**  
You seem friendly enough  
I’m sure you’ll make friends as soon as you join

**Moon Bin:**  
Lmao how do you konw that  
*know

**chacha 223:**  
You literally texted a random number you found due to a clerical error  
What else do you call that?

**Moon Bin:**  
Being weird

**chacha 223:**  
Well  
True  
But also, friendly

**Moon Bin:**  
Tbh im surprised you actulaly replied  
*actually

**chacha 223:**  
Well let’s just say I don’t make friends as easily as you do

**Moon Bin:**  
But why  
Youre fun

**chacha 223:**  
I thought I was a nerd?

**Moon Bin:**  
A fun one  
I got nothing against nerds  
Theyre the reason i even passed hihg school haha  
*high

**chacha 223:**  
Tutors?

**Moon Bin:**  
Damn straight  
Im not that good a student lol

**chacha 223:**  
You must be good enough to get into this university

**Moon Bin:**  
Hmm i guess  
Barely  
I was in the last 20 rranks  
*ranks

**chacha 223:**  
Oh  
Well as long as you made it, right?  
Ranks don’t count much once you’re actually in university

**Moon Bin:**  
Why  
Where did you rank??

**chacha 223:**  
Haha is that important?

**Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
Where did you rank

**chacha 223:**  
Um  
Fourth

**Moon Bin:**  
What t he f u c k  
You cant be serious  
Youre a damn genius

**chacha 223:**  
Not really  
I studied a lot, that’s it

**Moon Bin:**  
Damn eunwoo so did i  
So did everybody but they didnt come 4th!!!

**chacha 223:**  
Honestly it’s not such a big deal  
And I kind of regret it now?  
I studied so hard I had a breakdown almost every week  
All for a rank that won’t really do anything

**Moon Bin:**  
Heck no  
You can brag about this all your life  
I would

**chacha 223:**  
It’s a meaningless rank, Bin

**Moon Bin:**  
Only if you let it be  
Why are you so embarrassed about it?  
Id be screamign it at everyone  
*screaming  
I guess this is why im not smart haha

**chacha 223:**  
I don’t see anything that great about it, really

**Moon Bin:**  
You know its good we only text eunwoo  
Bc i wouldve punched u by now  
Its really really great

**chacha 223:**  
Thank you  
I’m really flattered  
But I still don’t think it’s worth showing off

**Moon Bin:**  
For you maybe  
I still think its damn awesome

**chacha 223:**  
Thanks  
Sincerely

**Moon Bin:**  
Youre welcome  
Sincerely  
Btw you dont have a class rn?

**chacha 223:**  
I do

**Moon Bin:**  
Youre skipping???

**chacha 223:**  
Um  
No

**Moon Bin:**  
Hold on  
Youre texting me form in class???  
*from

**chacha 223:**  
Is that so wrong?

**Moon Bin:**  
No!!! No no  
Now im flattered

**chacha 223:**  
What, that I text in class?

**Moon Bin:**  
Yeah!!!  
Yuore a nerd who got 4th in the ranking  
*youre  
And youre texting in class  
For me :”)

**chacha 223:**  
Well it’s just an introductory class anyway  
And I’ve already read everything that’s been discussed so far

**Moon Bin:**  
Cant you just agree with me

**chacha 223:**  
Oh okay  
Yes I agree  
What exactly am I agreeing with again?

**Moon Bin:**  
That i am a great friend you cherish and admire

**chacha 223:**  
Haha of course  
I agree

**Moon Bin:**  
:)  
Ill disappear now so u can pay attnetion in class  
*attention

**chacha 223:**  
No  
I mean  
You don’t have to  
It’s a boring class anyway

**Moon Bin:**  
:”)

**chacha 223:**  
You don’t have to be so touched  
I’m using you to keep me entertained

**Moon Bin:**  
Still  
:”)

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]**

**trashbin:**  
Guys  
Youll never geuss what  
*guess

**yoon sanheart:**  
Ooh a guessing game?? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
Please tell me its better than the one minhyuk hyung had about what was in his shoe (　｀_ゝ´)

**rock n roll:**  
The answer was my foot  
What else did you want me to say?

**yoon sanheart:**  
Something funny???

**trashbin:**  
Okay can we stop talking about minhyuk and his foot  
I have somethign to say  
*soemthing  
*something

**rock n roll:**  
Okay  
What

**trashbin:**  
You know eunwoo??  
223

**yoon sanheart:**  
Your texting buddy???  
Of course (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

**rock n roll:**  
You talk about him  
All  
The  
Time  
Of course we know him

**trashbin:**  
Well hes a freakign genius  
*freaking  
He was 4th in the uni rankings  
4th!!!

**rock n roll:**  
Okay  
And?

**trashbin:**  
And nothing  
Im bragging on his behalf  
Hes a genius

**rock n roll:**  
Im happy for you

**trashbin:**  
You mean him

**rock n roll:**  
Yeah whatever

**yoon sanheart:**  
Wow thats really amazing  
He must be super smart ∑ヾ(￣0￣;ﾉ

**trashbin:**  
He is

**rock n roll:**  
Why are you so proud?

**trashbin:**  
Bc hes my friend dumbass  
Of course id be proud

**yoon sanheart:**  
You werent this proud when i was 1st in class (　｀_ゝ´)

**rock n roll:**  
Because you were actually 6th sanha  
But there was a flu going around  
And the top 5 were sick  
The day they announced the rankings

**yoon sanheart:**  
(　｀_ゝ´)  
I was still 1st

**rock n roll:**  
Ah yes  
The sweetest victory of all  
Win by default

**yoon sanheart:**  
Ill get angry minhyuk hyung

**rock n roll:**  
Lmao  
So?

**trashbin:**  
Im sorry are you guys forgetting the important thing here??  
Eunwoo was 4th!!!

**yoon sanheart:**  
Yeah thats nice  
Just because youre all muscly doesnt mean i cant beat you up minhyuk hyung (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**rock n roll:**  
Try it  
You uncooked noodle

**yoon sanheart:**  
(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**trashbin:**  
Why am i even friends with you losers

\--★--

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin

**Dongmingming:**  
Hello hyung

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Myungjun texted me

**Dongmingming:**  
Damn it  
He told you about Bin

**Park Jinwoo:**  
And said you have a texting friend?

**Dongmingming:**  
Yes  
And he’s just a friend

**Park Jinwoo:**  
A cute one?

**Dongmingming:**  
That is completely irrelevant  
He is just a friend

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Do you know if he’s straight?

**Dongmingming:**  
Oh wow  
Again, completely irrelevant  
He’s just a friend

**Park Jinwoo:**  
For now

**Dongmingming:**  
For ever

**Park Jinwoo:**  
I saw him  
He’s handsome

**Dongmingming:**  
Myungjun hyung is going around showing pictures of Bin now?  
I can’t believe him

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Only to me  
Is that a problem?

**Dongmingming:**  
No  
After all, he’s just a friend

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Yeah you said that

**Dongmingming:**  
I know but I feel the need to repeat it  
Because neither you nor Myungjun hyung seem to believe me

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Many times

**Dongmingming:**  
Hyung I love you but you type too slowly  
Give the phone to Myungjun hyung  
I know he’s reading over your shoulder, don’t even pretend otherwise

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Haha dongmin youre so funny  
Yeah what is it??

**Dongmingming:**  
Stop putting ideas into Jinwoo hyung’s head  
Bin is just a friend, that’s it  
Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve made a new friend?

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Aww but minnie  
He’s so handsome!!! He’s just your type  
And he might not be straight you don’t know

**Dongmingming:**  
I don’t know  
And it doesn’t matter either way  
We will drop this, okay?

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Aww  
I can imagine you now  
You’re probably blushing like crazy

**Dongmingming:**  
Hyung  
Is Jinwoo hyung reading over your shoulder?

**Park Jinwoo:**  
No he’s lying down on my lap  (❁´◡`❁)

**Dongmingming:**  
Good  
If you don’t drop this I will tell Jinwoo hyung it was you who threw up in his kitchen cupboard at that Christmas party

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Asdkfkl dongmin  
Are you blackmailing me???

**Dongmingming:**  
I am  
So?

**Park Jinwoo:**  
…  
Fine

**Dongmingming:**  
That’s what I thought  
Delete that earlier message, and your secret is safe

**Park Jinwoo:**  
You are a villain mastermind lee dongmin

**Dongmingming:**  
I know  
Thank you  
Now that is something to brag about


	4. Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rock n roll**  
>  Your lips are  
>  Nonexistent
> 
>  **trashbin:**  
>  Thats a bit harshh  
>  *harsh
> 
>  **yoon sanheart:**  
>  No but hyung  
>  Its kind of true ( ་ ⍸ ་ )
> 
>  **trashbin:**  
>  Shut it noodle  
>  My lips are a bit thin but they exsist!!  
>  *exist
> 
>  **rock n roll**  
>  Bin  
>  You got  
>  0 lips

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]**

**rock n roll**  
Ok  
Opinion time  
  
I look ok?

 **yoon sanheart:**  
You look good ｄ(≧∀≦)ｂﾟ

 **trashbin:**  
Wtf bro  
Why are your lips like that

 **rock n roll**  
Like what?  
You got a problem?

 **trashbin:**  
Hell yeah i got a problem  
Im jealous

 **rock n roll**  
Lol tru  
Your lips are  
Nonexistent

 **trashbin:**  
Thats a bit harshh  
*harsh

 **yoon sanheart:**  
No but hyung  
Its kind of true ( ་ ⍸ ་ )

 **trashbin:**  
Shut it noodle  
My lips are a bit thin but they exsist!!  
*exist

 **rock n roll**  
Bin  
You got  
0 lips

 **trashbin:**  
I will fight u

 **rock n roll**  
Do it  
It won’t give you lips

 **trashbin:**  
Meet me outside @ minhyuk

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Aww hyung  
Its true though  
Look at me  


 **trashbin:**  
Meet me outside @ sanha too  
Why are you walkign around at night anyway?  
*walking

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Felt like a hot dog

 **rock n roll**  
As opposed to your usual state  
When you feel like a noodle-boy

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Thats not what i meant (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **trashbin:**  
Youre just the best at making friends arent you minhyuk?

 **rock n roll**  
Just something i was born with  
Like my lips  


 **trashbin:**  
Screw off

\--★--

 **Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
Awake??

 **chacha 223:**  
It’s hardly midnight  
Yes, I’m awake

 **Moon Bin:**  
You dont sleep much do you

 **chacha 223:**  
I sleep an appropriate amount  
Is anything up?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Not really  
Just wanted to see how you were doing

 **chacha 223:**  
Well I’m doing well  
Gotten a good grasp on all my courses so far  
You? Has your schedule gotten sorted out yet?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Not completely  
But i did attend today’s class  
So thats kind of a win

 **chacha 223:**  
I’ve actually been meaning to ask you  
What are you majoring in?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Sociology

 **chacha 223:**  
Ah

 **Moon Bin:**  
Why?? You got something agaisnt socio??  
*against

 **chacha 223:**  
No of course not!  
I’m just… surprised  
For some reason you never struck me as a sociology student?  
What drew you to it?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Nothign tbh  
*nothing  
My parents wanted me to go to uni  
I chose socio bc it looked easy

 **chacha 223:**  
So you’re attending university just for the sake of your parents?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Arent we all  
No but seriously im not into studying  
I want to dance

 **chacha 223:**  
Really?  
You dance?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I do  
Been takning lessons since i was 5  
*taking  
Im with a crew i dance with whnever i can  
*whenever

 **chacha 223:**  
You must be good

 **Moon Bin:**  
I am  
Like i dont want to brag or anything  
But i totally am

 **chacha 223:**  
I’m sure you are  
You’re at least good enough to be in a crew  
But your parents don’t want you to do that?

 **Moon Bin:**  
They want me to have a ‘stable’ thing  
Like they support me dancing  
But they want me to have a degree too

 **chacha 223:**  
Makes sense  
It’s always good to have a backup plan

 **Moon Bin:**  
Dont u think its weird how that only goes one way?  
Like i gotta have a bakcup plan in case the dancing doesnt work  
But no one has a backup plan in case the degre doesnt work  
*backup  
*degree

 **chacha 223:**  
It’s one of the many deeply-ingrained notions of society  
We recognize the degree as a product of hard work  
And view accomplishment in the arts as a product of talent  
Korean society as a whole has utmost belief in hard work as a means to success  
To have a backup plan for education is like throwing doubt on that thinking

 **Moon Bin:**  
Damn  
That was so smart my eyeballs alomst melted  
*almost  
You a r e a genius

 **chacha 223:**  
Haha not really  
I just tend to lecture wherever I go

 **Moon Bin:**  
What are yuo majoring in??  
*you

 **chacha 223:**  
Law

 **Moon Bin:**  
That suits u  
Idk why but i feel like it suits you

 **chacha 223:**  
I’m glad you think so  
I’ve been told before I should give up on law

 **Moon Bin:**  
Whaaa? By who??

 **chacha 223:**  
A friend of mine  
Rather, a hyung  
He thought it was a waste of my ‘natural talent’

 **Moon Bin:**  
What natural talent??  
You sing dance act or soemthing??  
*something

 **chacha 223:**  
I did want to be an actor when I was younger, actually  
I ended up changing my mind  
Law seemed like a better way to change people’s lives for the better

 **Moon Bin:**  
Whatre you planning on doing with your degree?  
Youre obviusly not just getting it for your parents  
*obviously

 **chacha 223:**  
I want to work for underprivileged clients  
A lot of people who can’t afford lawyers get stuck with ones who don’t care about their cases  
Innocent people end up getting convicted because of that  
I’d like to at least reduce the number

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wtf eunwoo  
Youre so  
Shiny

 **chacha 223:**  
I’m sorry?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I cant explain it  
Like  
Youre so ideal?  
Smart but nice and you care so much  
Shiny

 **chacha 223:**  
Um  
Thank you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Youre welcome  
My parents wuold be so happy if you were their son  
*would

 **chacha 223:**  
Ah no don’t say that  
I’m sure you’re a wonderful son to them

 **Moon Bin:**  
Im okay i guess  
But youre  
Shiny

 **chacha 223:**  
But I’m also withdrawn and a mess of anxiety  
You are self-assured and friendly  
And you dance!

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hmm  
True

 **chacha 223:**  
Exactly  
I’ve been to all my classes and hardly talked to anyone  
I’m sure you’ve already made friends by now, even with your schedule

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah i talked to some people  
Now im curiuous what you look like  
*curious

 **chacha 223:**  
All of a sudden?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I know you dont want to share pics its fine!!  
Im just saying  
If youre kinda handsome people will approach you  
You just gotta look casual

 **chacha 223:**  
That’s how you make all your friends, then?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Nope im the one who aprproaches  
*approaches  
But yeah haha i could  
  
This is what i wore today  
Dress a little good and itll be no problem

 **chacha 223:**  
This isn’t exactly applicable for everyone  
You do have natural advantages

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thanks :)  
I make an effort :)

 **chacha 223:**  
I don’t think you have to  
You’re more than just ‘kinda handsome’

 **Moon Bin:**  
Aww eunwoo youre making me blush  
You atleast appreciate me  
My other friends are little shits  
They attakc me where im vulnerable  
My lips

 **chacha 223:**  
You’re vulnerable… on your lips?  
I’m not following

 **Moon Bin:**  
A b o u t my lips  
Look at em  
Wait no you cant because they dont exist

 **chacha 223:**  
You can’t be serious  
Your lips are great  
They’re not that thick but they’re very pretty

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thanks eunwoo :”)  
Im sure your lips (whatever they look like) are pretty too

 **chacha 223:**  
Is this weird?  
Did I make it weird?

 **Moon Bin:**  
What?  
Whats weird??

 **chacha 223:**  
Nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing’s weird  
Haha

 **Moon Bin:**  
You okay?

 **chacha 223:**  
Fine  
I should go to sleep now

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah right rihgt  
*right  
Talk to you later 223

 **chacha 223:**  
Goodnight Bin ^^

\--★--

 **Dongmingming:**  
I am an idiot

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
What happened?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Nothing  
I just realized I am an idiot  
Go back to sleep

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Uh okay

 **Dongmingming:**  
And don’t tell Myungjun-hyung about this

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Too late minnie!!!  
Why are you an idiot?? Is this about bin???

 **Dongmingming:**  
Damn it  
It’s almost 1am  
Are you two always together?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Yes  
So whats this about???

 **Dongmingming:**  
Nothing  
Goodnight  
Both of you

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Hehe i’ll get it out of you eventually minnie  
Goodnight~


	5. An intimidating(?) person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Park Jinwoo:**  
>  Dongmin  
>  Shut up and listen  
>  You look like you  
>  But youre crazy smart  
>  You see why youd be hard to approach
> 
>  **Dongmingming:**  
>  So once again it comes down to my face
> 
>  **Park Jinwoo:**  
>  No  
>  Yes

**Dongmingming:**  
Hyung  
You’re awake, right?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Yea  
Whats up?

 **Dongmingming:**  
  
I look okay?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You look great

 **Dongmingming:**  
Thanks  
Just wanted to confirm I looked alright

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You always do

 **Dongmingming:**  
Ah hyung please  
Let’s tone down the flattery a bit

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why the sudden question?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Just  
Apparently if I dress well it’ll help me make friends

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Where did you get that?

 **Dongmingming:**  
A friend  
He said dressing well would make me more approachable

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin  
You have the opposite problem

 **Dongmingming:**  
What do you mean?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You know  
Listen

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung please learn to type faster

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You intimidate people because you’re so handsome  
\+ smart

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung  
I was a nerd, that’s why people didn’t approach me in high school  
I’m in university now  
Things are different

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
It wasnt because you were a nerd

 **Dongmingming:**  
No it really was  
I was the teachers’ pet and everything too  
I can see why it would be off-putting in high school  
But university is different  
Right?  
Hyung please reply  
Hyung

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Sorry dongmin but people dont dramatically change after graduation  
Theyre still the same people

 **Dongmingming:**  
So I’ll be just as friendless as I was before  
Got it

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
No  
Its not because you were a nerd

 **Dongmingming:**  
I hope so because I still am  
A nerd, I mean

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I know  
Youre intimidating

 **Dongmingming:**  
Please be serious

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin  
Shut up and listen  
You look like you  
But youre crazy smart  
You see why youd be hard to approach

 **Dongmingming:**  
So once again it comes down to my face

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
No  
Yes

 **Dongmingming:**  
Thanks hyung  
For the truth, at least

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Are you okay?

 **Dongmingming:**  
I guess  
What else can I do?  
Apart from intentionally disfigure my face, anyway

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin no

 **Dongmingming:**  
I was just kidding  
That would be painful  
Unless I could somehow get anaesthesia cheaply  
Like maybe from a medical student

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin N O

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
Minhyuk  
Waht up bro  
*what

 **rocko:**  
Hello  
How is uni life going?

 **king kong:**  
Same old  
My eng class is still in limbo  
So i just fixed up my dorm today

 **rocko:**  
So  
When can i come  
And see it

 **king kong:**  
Whenveer you want  
*whenever  
My roommate has to be out tho

 **rocko:**  
Still not talking to you?

 **king kong:**  
Nope  
Hes not bad just super shy i think  
Names jeon jungkook  
Hes hot like blessed hell

 **rocko:**  
That’s an oxymoron

 **king kong:**  
Youre an oxymoron

 **rocko:**  
Do you even know  
What an oxymoron is?

 **king kong:**  
…  
No

 **rocko:**  
Unsurprising  
And i’m supposedly the high schooler

 **king kong:**  
Youre lik 1 year behind me  
*like  
And you read the dictnionary  
For f u n  
*dictionary

 **rocko:**  
And it pays off  
Apparently

 **king kong:**  
Yeah yeah u know a lot of words  
Now let me gush about jungkook

 **rocko:**  
Consider yourself a running tap  
Gush away

 **king kong:**  
Did u have to put it like that

 **rocko:**  
Like what?

 **king kong:**  
Nevermind  
I dont wanna gush anymore

 **rocko:**  
No  
Talk  
You like this guy?  
This jeon jungkook?

 **king kong:**  
Idk i dont think its at that point  
I just like looking at him  
Esp in the morning

 **rocko:**  
Why the morning?

 **king kong:**  
He sleeps without a shirt  
:)

 **rocko:**  
That was  
Unnecessary

 **king kong:**  
Youre the one who asked

 **rocko:**  
And i regret it  
Please keep your thirsting to yourself next time  
You gush like an open wound

 **king kong:**  
Now i regret it

 **rocko:**  
Regret what?

 **king kong:**  
Everything  
Meeting you especially

\--★--

 **chacha 223:**  
Bin  
I have a question

 **Moon Bin:**  
All of a audden??  
*sudden

 **chacha 223:**  
Yeah  
All of a sudden

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay shoot

 **chacha 223:**  
Do you think we would be friends?  
If we met in real life?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah ofc  
Why not?

 **chacha 223:**  
Because I’m so  
Awkward  
Withdrawn  
Not cool

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wtf eunwoo youre not awkward  
Well not too bad anyway

 **chacha 223:**  
Thanks  
But I’ve always found it so difficult to make friends  
I just can’t go and approach people  
But am I just supposed to wait for people to approach me?  
No one ever does  
I doubt many people ever will

 **Moon Bin:**  
Dont say that  
Youre not awkward or whatever  
Yeah youre kind of a nerd but thats not a bad thign  
*thing  
You just need to open up more?

 **chacha 223:**  
But how do you do that?  
How did you just go and text me, without knowing anything about me?  
What if I laughed at you, or swore at you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Well u gotta take the risk  
Sometimes it pays off  
Like with us

 **chacha 223:**  
I  
Guess  
But I’ve never been that good with people  
And apparently I’m intimidating too?  
Or so says my best friend

 **Moon Bin:**  
Intimidating???  
Do u look scary or?

 **chacha 223:**  
Um  
Because I’m a high achiever when it comes to grades

 **Moon Bin:**  
Lol eunwoo  
You can just say youre smart

 **chacha 223:**  
Alright then, that  
Because I’m smart

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay then  
Try not to lead with that?  
When u meet poeple i mean  
*people  
Like what else are u except smart

 **chacha 223:**  
Awkward

 **Moon Bin:**  
And nice and funny!!  
Also awkward isnt bad  
It means youre not a smug bastard right??  
Otherwise youd be showing off your rank and stuff  
Did you try my dressing up adviec?  
*advice

 **chacha 223:**  
I did  
I feel like it backfired

 **Moon Bin:**  
What happened?

 **chacha 223:**  
Um  
Everyone avoided my eyes and when I tried to make eye contact they looked away

 **Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
Are u sure u dont look scary??  
Like resting bitch face or something  
Minhyuk has that too

 **chacha 223:**  
I don’t think so?  
I know I shouldn’t wait for people to come up to me  
But I just find it so difficult to talk to people I don’t know  
I envy you

 **Moon Bin:**  
Theres nothing to envy  
Youre nice to talk to and funny and smart  
Dont worry about not being able to approach people  
When they talk to you theyll like you i promise  
Eunwoo  
You there??

 **chacha 223:**  
I am  
Thanks, Bin  
That means a lot

 **Moon Bin:**  
No problem  
I meant it so  
:)

 **chacha 223:**  
Still  
I’m very thankful  
Not only for that, but also for texting me out of the blue like that

 **Moon Bin:**  
Youre welcome  
Im glad i did it too

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
I wonder what eunwoo looks like

 **rocko:**  
What  
Why so curious

 **king kong:**  
No reason  
Just  
If he looked like jungkook or soemthing  
*something  
Thatd be cool

 **rocko:**  
You ok bro?

 **king kong:**  
Im fine  
Just thuoght about it lol  
*thought

 **rocko:**  
Hmm  
If you insist

 **king kong:**  
Yeah  
Oh btw did i tell u jungkook was doing pushups this morning when i woke up??

 **rocko:**  
I regret opening this chat


	6. Reading for fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kim Myungjun:**  
>  I’m not willing to share jinwoo  
>  You make a move on him and i’ll gut you
> 
>  **minnie mouse:**  
>  I was just kidding hyung damn
> 
>  **Kim Myungjun:**  
>  I know  
>  I was just setting lines
> 
>  **minnie mouse:**  
>  And I am slowly backing away from them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late but long chapter! Hope you enjoy ^^

**Kim Myungjun:**  
  
We went on a date!!!

 **minnie mouse:**  
Yes I have seen the numerous pictures you both put up on SNS  
And yes you look cute

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Right???  
We are the cutest couple (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **minnie mouse:**  
So that’s why you sent me this picture  
To show off

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Yes  
Wait  
I mean no  
No i sent this pic as a message

 **minnie mouse:**  
I can see that

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
No i mean a message message!!!  
You could have this too dongmin  
If u talked to bin!!!

 **minnie mouse:**  
Oh no  
I thought we’d been through this  
Remember? The emoticons? The blackmail?  
The blackmail I would’ve thought you’d remember

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
I can’t let blackmail stop me from making my friend happy!!!

 **minnie mouse:**  
For the last time, hyung  
Bin is probably straight

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
I notice u said probably  
Not definitely  
So there’s still a chance!!!

 **minnie mouse:**  
Let me finish  
Even if he was attracted to guys, it doesn’t matter  
He’s my friend  
I’m not interested in dating him

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
You’re telling me youre not attracted at all???  
He’s just your type dongmin

 **minnie mouse:**  
Yes he’s handsome  
But it’s not all about looks you know that

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
I’m not just talking looks  
He approached u!! He’s friendly!!!  
And he’s funny too

 **minnie mouse:**  
What? How do you know that?

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
You’re always smiling when you’re texting him  
And you’re texting him all. the. time.

 **minnie mouse:**  
That doesn’t mean anything  
I smile when I text you and Jinwoo hyung too, do I want to date you both?

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
You better not  
I’m not willing to share jinwoo  
You make a move on him and i’ll gut you

 **minnie mouse:**  
I was just kidding hyung damn

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
I know  
I was just setting lines

 **minnie mouse:**  
And I am slowly backing away from them

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
You see??? You should just date bin

 **minnie mouse:**  
For the last time  
I am not going to date Bin  
You’re reminding me why I even keep blackmail material on all my friends

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Dongmiiiiiin  
Wait  
You have blackmail info on jinwoo????

 **minnie mouse:**  
Of course  
Not even Jinwoo hyung is infallible

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
What is it????  
What did he do??????

 **minnie mouse:**  
I can’t tell you  
What else could I blackmail him with?

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
So its something he has to hide from me!!!

 **minnie mouse:**  
Hyung no  
Do not confront him, he will kill me

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Haha minnie of course i wouldnt!!

\--★--

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Jinjin  
What are you hiding from me  
Tell me now

\--★--

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung I didn’t tell Myungjun hyung anything I swear

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You better not

 **Dongmingming:**  
I won’t I won’t

\--★--

 **Jinjin:**  
Just how much i miss you babe  


**Sunshine cupcake:**  
Awwwwww  
I love you too ٩(๑ > ₃ <)۶♥

 **Jinjin:**  
♡

\--★--

 **chacha 223:**  
Bin  
Are you busy?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Not rihgt now  
*right  
I have practice in like an hour tho

 **chacha 223:**  
It’s fine, I won’t keep you for an hour  
I am just so bored

 **Moon Bin:**  
Lol im ready to enertain  
*entertain  
What are u doing anyway??

 **chacha 223:**  
Working  
Or rather, I should be

 **Moon Bin:**  
Youre a working man too!!!  
Wow eunwoo youre a real allrounder

 **chacha 223:**  
Haha thanks  
It’s not much of a job though  
I work part-time at a clothing store

 **Moon Bin:**  
But still  
You make tht cash  
*that

 **chacha 223:**  
True  
It helps with extra expenses

 **Moon Bin:**  
You dont live at the dorms?

 **chacha 223:**  
No, my house is pretty close to campus  
I kind of wanted to live in the dorms just for the experience but my parents were against it

 **Moon Bin:**  
Ahh im jelly  
My parents p much kikced me out  
*kicked  
They wanted me to learn abuot taking care of myself and stuff  
*about

 **chacha 223:**  
That actually sounds like a good idea

 **Moon Bin:**  
I guess  
I miss my moms food :(

 **chacha 223:**  
Not much of a cook?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Not at all  
Plus i only get a basic amuont from home  
Not enough for anythning better than instant ramen  
*amount *anything  
Dont get me wrong i love ramen  
But not every day :|

 **chacha 223:**  
Well I’m sure you’ll find a job soon  
Have you tried applying anywhere?

 **Moon Bin:**  
They all want experience  
Exeprience in cleaning tables just imagine  
*experience

 **chacha 223:**  
You should still apply  
My own job, the notice said they wanted work experience too  
But they gave me the job anyway  
And my only experience with clothes was wearing them

 **Moon Bin:**  
So i should go at it shamelessly  
Solid advice eunwoo

 **chacha 223:**  
Not exactly what I was saying  
But okay, yes  
Just go at it

 **Moon Bin:**  
Your store is a good store eunwoo  
Lmk if they have any openings

 **chacha 223:**  
That’s maybe not such a good idea

 **Moon Bin:**  
I am insulted  
Im not that bad of a coworker lol  
I wouldnt nap all afernoon  
*afternoon  
Or at least i wouldnt if i had a job

 **chacha 223:**  
No it’s not that you would be a bad coworker

 **Moon Bin:**  
Then its u isnt it  
Youre the bad coworker  
You nag poeple for no reason and go on and on abt working hard  
*people

 **chacha 223:**  
No I’m not like that  
Or at least I hope I’m not like that  
Oh my god I am like that

 **Moon Bin:**  
I was just kidding  
But it seems i hit a nerve

 **chacha 223:**  
You’ve triggered an epiphany

 **Moon Bin:**  
Damn do u read the dictionary for fun too  
Why do i always end up with this kind of weirdo

 **chacha 223:**  
Who reads the dictionary for fun?  
I’m not that weird

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh thank god

 **chacha 223:**  
Now, encyclopedia, that I’d understand

 **Moon Bin:**  
You cant be serious

 **chacha 223:**  
I am  
Have you ever read an encyclopedia?  
They’re interesting

 **Moon Bin:**  
No i havent read an encyclopedia  
Bc like other normal people i have the internet  
Wait  
Dont tell me u read wiki articles for fun too

 **chacha 223:**  
…  
No comment

 **Moon Bin:**  
You dooooooo  
You read wiki articles for funnnn

 **chacha 223:**  
That many letters were not necessary

 **Moon Bin:**  
Let me guess  
You think yuor textbooks are fun to read too  
*your

 **chacha 223:**  
You shouldn’t choose a subject you find boring  
That’s just common sense

 **Moon Bin:**  
Ok im gonna start a list of stuff you read  
Stop me when im wrong  
Textbooks for other subjects  
Info pamplets  
*pamphlets  
Newspapers  
Holy shit youre not stopping me  
Okayyy  
Guide booklets  
Insturction manuals  
*instruction

 **chacha 223:**  
Okay I read those but I don’t like them  
You need to read those before you can start using the appliance

 **Moon Bin:**  
Noooo  
Youre supposed to read 2 words and skim the rest  
Wow  
At least u dont read terms and conditions  
Eunwoo  
Youre not agreeing

 **chacha 223:**  
Ticking the box without reading terms and conditions is a lie, Bin  
You can’t just lie to software companies like that

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh my gooooooooddddd  
Okay nvm youre right we shouldnt work together  
Dont wanna bother u while youre busy nerding out over terms and condtiions  
*conditions

 **chacha 223:**  
I don’t enjoy reading them, I just have to  
They’re mandatory

 **Moon Bin:**  
No human being reads them eunwoo  
N o o n e

 **chacha 223:**  
Well I do  
So what does that make me?

 **Moon Bin:**  
An alien  
223 cha eunwoo youre an alien

 **chacha 223:**  
Is it wrong to read through what is essentially a contract before agreeing to it?  
It’s just conscientious

 **Moon Bin:**  
Are u law studenting me???

 **chacha 223:**  
Maybe

 **Moon Bin:**  
W o w  
And i cant even socio student u back bc i have no idea what that would mean

 **chacha 223:**  
Showing off your understanding of society, I guess  
Bin, what about your dance practice?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh shit  
I totally forgot  
Thanks for reminding me  
Ok gtg talk later

 **chacha 223:**  
You’re welcome  
We’ll talk later then

 **Moon Bin:**  
Alien

 **chacha 223:**  
Bin.

Save **chacha 223** as **alien law student eunwoo** ?    [Yes]   [No]


	7. Jing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **alien law student eunwoo:**  
>  I’m sure you’ve noticed this by now  
>  But I’m kind of boring
> 
>  **Moon Bin:**  
>  N o  
>  You are not boring wtf  
>  Why wuold u even say that  
>  *would
> 
>  **alien law student eunwoo:**  
>  Oh come on  
>  I read encyclopedias for fun, remember?  
>  I study law  
>  Even I know I’m boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter can put you in a good mood ^^

**Kim Mingyu:**  
Thanks for the help with the booklist today  
Really appreciate it

 **lee dongmin from advanced eng:**  
No problem  
Glad I could help

 **Kim Mingyu:**  
No man u saved my life  
Hey me and a few friends are gonna hang out friday afternoon  
Just check out places around campus  
Wanna come?

 **lee dongmin from advanced eng:**  
You’re inviting me?

 **Kim Mingyu:**  
Lol yeah  
You in?

 **lee dongmin from advanced eng:**  
Yes  
Yes I would love to come  
I mean go  
With you and your friends  
Hang out

 **Kim Mingyu:**  
Hahaha youre cool dongmin ah  
Looking forward to friday

 **lee dongmin from advanced eng:**  
Yes  
Me too  
Thanks

 **Kim Mingyu:**  
Youre welcome :D

\--★--

 **pink hair scrunchie jieun:**  
Hey!  
Today was really fun!  
I’m so glad you decided to have lunch with us ^^

 **Bin oppa:**  
Yeah me too  
You and your friends are cool

 **pink hair scrunchie jieun:**  
Thank you ^^  
I was wondering  
Maybe on friday we could hang out?  
There’s this really cute cafe right outside campus i want to check out  
It would be really fun if you came!

 **Bin oppa:**  
With you and your freinds?  
*friends

 **pink hair scrunchie jieun:**  
No it’ll be just us  
I think it would be nice ^^

 **Bin oppa:**  
Sorry im busy friday  
Fixing my schcedule and stuff  
*schedule

 **pink hair scrunchie jieun:**  
Oh okay  
How about saturday then? ^^

 **Bin oppa:**  
Yeah im busy all weekend  
And the week afer  
*after  
Sorry

 **pink hair scrunchie jieun:**  
Um  
You know i’m asking you out right?

 **Bin oppa:**  
Yeah i was trying to let u down gently  
Im not interested  
Sorry

 **pink hair scrunchie jieun:**  
Okay that’s okay  
I hope you don’t feel weird about hanging out with us now  
Because everyone really did have fun!

 **Bin oppa:**  
Yeah sure  
Thanks it rly was fun with you guys

 **pink hair scrunchie jieun:**  
For us too  
Talk soon ^^

\--★--

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Bin  
Bin  
Moon Bin  
Moon Bin  
Moon

 **Moon Bin:**  
Damn dude im here  
You ok??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I am fine  
I am more than fine, actually  
I’ve been invited by someone

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oooh cool  
Where??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Just to hang out  
It’s no big deal really  
But I can’t remember the last time this happened

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wtf no eunwoo it is a big deal!!  
If it makes u this excited its a big af deal!!!  
Im happy for u :”)

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Thanks  
I know I shouldn’t get too excited because I’ll probably say something to mess it up  
But I’d like to celebrate this victory while I have it

 **Moon Bin:**  
What noooo  
You are not goign to mess it up  
Why would u think that??  
*going

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’m sure you’ve noticed this by now  
But I’m kind of boring

 **Moon Bin:**  
N o  
You are not boring wtf  
Why wuold u even say that  
*would

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh come on  
I read encyclopedias for fun, remember?  
I study law  
Even I know I’m boring

 **Moon Bin:**  
One day i will psyhically smack u  
*physically  
You are not boring  
You are a weird fun guy  
Why else would i still be texting u???  
If u were boring i wouldve jst stopped

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
That  
Makes sense

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yea  
I moon bin am the jing of sense  
*king

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Ah yes  
The jing of sense  
How could I not have realized before

 **Moon Bin:**  
Are u roasting me???

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Of course not  
You are, after all, the jing of sense  
And who knows what else?  
The juardian of intelligence, maybe  
The jeacher of morals  
The jupreme jeader of thought

 **Moon Bin:**  
Askdfgl  
Eunwoo  
Youre killing me  
I thouhgt you were an innocent angel  
*thought

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Who knew one typo could cause your worldview to crumble?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Y es  
Now i gotta look for an opportunity to roast u

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Good luck  
I proofread every text I send at least 3 times

 **Moon Bin:**  
Youll slip up  
Evetnually  
*eventually  
And ill be ready

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
We’ll see about that  
So anything new with you?  
Since I so excitedly chattered about me

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hmm  
Not really  
Same old same old

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No new developments with you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh yeah my roommate finally talked to me

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
The shy guy who works out a lot?  
That’s great

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah  
I mentioned dancing  
Hes a dancer too  
We sarted talking abt it and music and stuff  
*started

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
That’s really good to hear

 **Moon Bin:**  
I was kind of scared we’d never talk lol  
Im relieved

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Really? I was sure you’d get through to him eventually  
You’re too sociable not to

 **Moon Bin:**  
Aww thanks  
Just like im sure your new friends are gonna love you

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Thanks Bin  
For everything, really

 **Moon Bin:**  
No problem eunwoo  
Its what im here for

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yeah, thanks for that too

 **Moon Bin:**  
^^

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
Guess who ws asked out  
Thas right  
M e

 **rocko:**  
Good for you

 **king kong:**  
Youre not excited enuogh  
*enough

 **rocko:**  
Okay  
Let me try again  
Good! For! You!!!

 **king kong:**  
Asshole  
Whatever  
Anyway this pretty girl asked me out after we hung out  
So my uni life is going good

 **rocko:**  
You know  
You’re 100% gay

 **king kong:**  
So???  
Im attractvie

 **rocko:**  
*attractive

 **king kong:**  
Fuck bro cant u let it go once???  
I typo a lot i kn o w  
Even eunwoo is roasting me now smh

 **rocko:**  
Ah yes  
I’m sure you bragged to him too  
About this girl?

 **king kong:**  
Not rly

 **rocko:**  
Really?  
You didn’t even mention her?

 **king kong:**  
Nah i didnt think it ws that importnant  
*important

 **rocko:**  
And yet  
That was the first thing  
You said to me

 **king kong:**  
Bc youre you  
Thats eunwoo

 **rocko:**  
Hmm  
So you didn’t mention her  
Or your reason for rejecting her  
That is  
That you’re 100% gay

 **king kong:**  
No  
Whatre u getting at

 **rocko:**  
Nothing  
Nothing at all

 **king kong:**  
Really bc it feels like u are

 **rocko:**  
No no  
Just wondering  
Why you don’t want to tell eunwoo  
That you like guys  
Like him

 **king kong:**  
What the f u ck minhyuk  
I dont like eunwoo  
Not like that

 **rocko:**  
Of course  
I just said he is also a guy

 **king kong:**  
Yeah???  
So are you???

 **rocko:**  
Yes  
But you told me  
About the pretty girl who asked you out

 **king kong:**  
Which im now regretting  
I came here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

 **rocko:**  
You cant distract me  
With my love for old memes

 **king kong:**  
Hows this then  
Screw off im going to sleep

 **rocko:**  
It’s 8pm

 **king kong:**  
Screw off im going to eat

 **rocko:**  
That’s the moon bin i know


	8. Suspicious stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Moon Bin:**  
>  You had a stalker
> 
>  **alien law student eunwoo:**  
>  Um  
>  Yeah  
>  It wasn’t such a big deal, really  
>  I just got a bit freaked out over it
> 
>  **Moon Bin:**  
>  Its a big deal to me  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of 2017!  
>  ~~It's already 2018 here but whatever~~  
>  Happy new year to everybody! I hope 2018 treats you all well ♡

**Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
Hey  
You here??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes I am  
What’s up?

 **Moon Bin:**  
_[IMG_374]_  
I got my schedlule!!  
*schedule  
Except one class everything is fixed now ^^

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’m really happy for you!  
But why are you showing me your schedule?  
Isn’t that kind of dangerous?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Dangeruos?? How???  
*dangerous

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
You’ve never met me in real life  
What if I’m a stalker?  
What if I follow you to all your classes and creepily stare at you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Tbh  
I wouldnt mind

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
What? Are you serious?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yea  
Ive nevr seen you in real life  
I dont mind if you come see me in class  
*never

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Not just seeing you  
Staring at you  
Waiting for you outside every single class  
There’s no escape  
And you can’t ever let your guard down  
Because what if this is the day he kidnaps you?  
What if you finally explode and tell him to get lost, and he gets angry and attacks you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Uh  
Are you ok?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’m fine  
I just have an overactive imagination

 **Moon Bin:**  
That didnt seem like u were imagining it  
Are u really ok?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes yes  
I just overreacted a bit, it was nothing really

 **Moon Bin:**  
You had a stalker

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Um  
Yeah  
It wasn’t such a big deal, really  
I just got a bit freaked out over it

 **Moon Bin:**  
Its a big deal to me  
This ws in hihg school?  
*high

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes  
He was one of those delinquent types  
I have no idea why he targeted me honestly  
It went on for around 2 months?

 **Moon Bin:**  
What  
Why didnt anyone stop him??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Everyone in my class was scared of getting on his gang’s wrong side  
And I just didn’t want to attract any more attention  
It wasn’t that bad really

 **Moon Bin:**  
It wasnt that bad???  
How was it not that bad eunwoo how

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Well he never got physical  
Not beyond sometimes grabbing my wrist  
He never hurt me is what I’m saying

 **Moon Bin:**  
Ok  
No not ok what the fck  
He was terrorizing you  
Why did he stop???  
Wait  
He DID stop right???

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes he did  
That was second year of high school

 **Moon Bin:**  
Good  
Bc i would find him and end him for you  
Fuck his gang or whatever  
Id beat them all up too

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
That  
Is really touching

 **Moon Bin:**  
But he stopped right??  
Why

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Uh  
My friend beat him up

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yesssss  
Im sooo glad damn  
Thank u to him for giving that ass what he deserved

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I honestly had no idea he would do that  
He was a senior  
I finally told him about it expecting he’d intimidate him or something  
And he just went and beat him up

 **Moon Bin:**  
Bad??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes

 **Moon Bin:**  
Great  
Like broken bones bad??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Maybe  
I don’t know  
Jin hyung didn’t share any specifics  
And that guy never bothered me again

 **Moon Bin:**  
And his gang??  
They left u alone too??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes  
It seems hyung put the fear of God into them

 **Moon Bin:**  
Can i jst say  
Im glad  
You got good friends eunwoo

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I really do  
I am so grateful for all of you, really  
Though the beating up was a bit excessive

 **Moon Bin:**  
No  
I dont think so  
I think that ws the right amount  
I wouldve done the same

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Thank you, Bin  
Although violence is never the answer

 **Moon Bin:**  
It uslually isnt  
*usually  
But hey  
Youd beat up a dude fr me too rihgt??  
*right

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Does it have to go to beating up?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
Come on  
You wouldnt??? For me???

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I was just asking, Bin  
Of course I would  
I would even beat up a mafia boss for you

 **Moon Bin:**  
Awwwwww :”)

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
And then of course immediately run away  
My life is precious

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hahaha its the frist punch that counts  
*first

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
You’d do the same?  
Beat up a mafia boss?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah ofc  
Then we get beat up togehter  
*together

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Alright, sounds fair

\--★--

 **noodle boy:**  
Hyung  
Thank you for the help with my homework ♡♡♡

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yeah np  
It wasn’t that hard anyway

 **noodle boy:**  
Still thank you o(〃＾▽＾〃)o  
Bin hyung was too busy with classes to help  
Uni seems fun though

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yeah  
Bin is enjoying it

 **noodle boy:**  
Yeah he already has so many friends!!  
I can’t wait to go (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Speaking of  
Bin’s friends  
How much do you know  
About that 223 kid?  
Cha eunwoo

 **noodle boy:**  
The one bin hyung texts?  
Just what hyung told me  
Eunwoo hyung sounds nice

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Hmm  
I’ve been wondering about him  
I don’t know  
If i trust him

 **noodle boy:**  
Eunwoo hyung? (・へ・)  
But why?  
He sounds great!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Because bin makes him sound great  
He likes this eunwoo  
A lot

 **noodle boy:**  
Like  
Like like? (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I think so

 **noodle boy:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Why do you think that??  
Bin hyung never said anything about it to me!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
He didnt say to me either  
But it’s obvious  
The way he won’t shut up about him  
He texts him all the time  
And the selcas  
Oh god the selcas

 **noodle boy:**  
Hyung has been taking a lot of them recently :/  
And being kind of touchy about them

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Because he sends them all  
To 223

 **noodle boy:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
So he does like him Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Wow

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
So i cant trust him  
Because  
Who the fuck is this guy?

 **noodle boy:**  
Hyung don’t swear!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Okay fine  
As i was saying  
None of us have ever met him  
Not even bin  
What if he’s not even a uni student?  
He wont send pics  
It’s suspicious

 **noodle boy:**  
You could tell bin hyung that

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Never  
He won’t hear one bad word  
About eunwoo  
He’s already so defensive about him  
It’ll just annoy him more

 **noodle boy:**  
But i think you’re right  
We should find out more about eunwoo hyung  
Just in case

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
It’s okay noodle  
I’ll dig it out

 **noodle boy:**  
How?? ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ”  
You don’t know eunwoo hyung at all!  
You don’t have his number or go to their uni

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Rocks have methods beyond humans’

 **noodle boy:**  
This rock better have a good one!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Worry not  
He does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimental rambling time  
> Thank you all so much for all the love and support you've all given me ♡ 2017 was really hard for me but every day I'm grateful I found this fandom, this beautiful well of strength and love. Thank you for sharing it all with me!  
> I hope one day to repay all I've received. It will be near impossible, I know, but I'll try.  
> Thank you for your readership, your support. I hope 2018 is a good year for all of you.


	9. Invite a fourth wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Park Jinwoo:**  
>  You always miss our hangouts
> 
>  **Dongmingming:**  
>  Not because I’m busy  
>  But because I always end up the third wheel  
>  Can’t you bring someone along with Myungjun-hyung?  
>  You end up doing couple things while I just sit there
> 
>  **Park Jinwoo:**  
>  Sorry  
>  Not on purpose
> 
>  **Dongmingming:**  
>  Really?  
>  Because Myungjun-hyung always ends up passing me his phone  
>  So I can take pictures of you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! This won't be as painfully slow burn as [Wrong (Right) Number](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10912671)!  
>  ~~but it will still be slow because I am like that haha~~

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
Bin  
Bin  
Moon Bin  
Moon Bin  
Bin  
Moon  
Bin  
For goodness sake  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wtfshsa  
Why

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Were you asleep?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Y es  
Because its ass o clock  
Wtff eunwoo

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No, Bin, it’s 8:15 am  
You have a class in 15 minutes

 **Moon Bin:**  
I  
Ahjskdl  
I totally forgot  
Thank u thank uuu

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No problem  
Now get to class already

 **Moon Bin:**  
Otw

\--★--

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
So you’ll be free on saturday?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Yeah of course

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Great  
You always miss our hangouts

 **Dongmingming:**  
Not because I’m busy  
But because I always end up the third wheel  
Can’t you bring someone along with Myungjun-hyung?  
You end up doing couple things while I just sit there

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Sorry  
Not on purpose

 **Dongmingming:**  
Really?  
Because Myungjun-hyung always ends up passing me his phone  
So I can take pictures of you guys

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I’ll talk to him about that

 **Dongmingming:**  
Ha  
You’re too soft for him and you know it

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Maybe

 **Dongmingming:**  
I love you guys but it gets boring you know  
Wait one moment, please

\--★--

 **Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
Tell me youre here

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
The Kim Sung Hee Memorial building is the one by the back gate  
Seven storied  
If you stand right in front of the gate you’ll see it

 **Moon Bin:**  
Whaaat  
How did u know???

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
What can I say?  
I’m clairvoyant  
Now go before you’re late for your next class  
The back gate is on the other side of campus

 **Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
Youre the best  
Thanks

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
You’re welcome

\--★--

 **Dongmingming:**  
Sorry for that  
I’m back

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Anything happen?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Nothing  
Bin needed directions to a building  
His map and booklet were used to make armor, if you can believe it

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Hmm

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hmm?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
If you don’t want it to be just the three of us  
We could invite him you know

 **Dongmingming:**  
Wait, who?  
Bin?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Yeah

 **Dongmingming:**  
No way  
We’re not gonna ask Bin to hang out with us

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why not?  
You’re friends aren’t you?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Of course  
But  
Come on it’s weird  
He doesn’t know either of you guys

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Then he can meet us  
We won’t do anything embarrassing

 **Dongmingming:**  
I know  
I think it’s just weird

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why

 **Dongmingming:**  
Why?  
Because it is

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why don’t you want to meet him in person?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Because it’s not important  
I don’t have to meet him in person  
We can be friends without ever seeing each other face to face

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
But why not dongmin

 **Dongmingming:**  
Because just no, hyung

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why are you so against seeing him face to face?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Because  
I just am, okay?  
Also, I lied to him  
I gave him a fake name and if we meet in person I’ll slip up  
He’ll be angry  
Like he should be, because he was completely honest with me  
While almost the first thing I said to hm was a lie

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
It’s not too late to just tell him your real name

 **Dongmingming:**  
No!  
Then he’ll find me on campus!  
He already has so many friends, it’s inevitable someone will know me

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
And again we circle back  
You just don’t want to see him face to face  
Wait

 **Dongmingming:**  
I’m just weird like this, hyung  
You know that

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
That’s it  
You don’t want him to see your face

 **Dongmingming:**  
What?  
Why would you think that?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Because you’re sick of people only liking your face

 **Dongmingming:**  
Yeah, but those are people I like romantically  
Bin is just a friend  
He’ll never like me like that  
And I don’t him want him to anyway

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Okay  
Got it

 **Dongmingming:**  
That doesn’t sound like you got it

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
No i did  
You don’t like bin like that

 **Dongmingming:**  
Yes  
Make sure you tell Myungjun-hyung that

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I will  
So you’ll be there on saturday?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Yes, I’ll be there  
Looking forward to hanging out, it’s been awhile

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Yeah  
See you dongmin

 **Dongmingming:**  
See you hyung

\--★--

 **Jinjin:**  
Babe  
Dongmin likes that bin kid

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
I told you!!!  
Its so obvious!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
Should we do something?  
To help out

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
If only we actually went to that uni uhhh  
We could find out more abt bin  
Most importantly  
Does he like boys???

 **Jinjin:**  
And if he likes dongmin

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Jinnie  
Babe  
Anyone who likes boys likes dongmin

 **Jinjin:**  
I don’t  
Do you

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
No haha i meant other people!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
Really

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Really!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
Because i remember you were very curious about him  
When you first met

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Omg jinnie babe  
I only like you (´•ω•｀♥)

 **Jinjin:**  
I gotta say  
I’m not feeling too happy

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Come on you can’t be angry at me!!  
  
Hearts only for you (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

 **Jinjin:**  
Okay fine i’m not angry

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
You  
You just wanted a selca!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
Maybe

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
(๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧  
I love you

 **Jinjin:**  
Love you too

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
Soooo  
Is there any way to learn nice words  
Without reading a dictinonary?  
*dictionary

 **rocko:**  
Why

 **king kong:**  
Jst asking  
You know what clairvoyant means?

 **rocko:**  
I’m stunned bin  
You spelled that right

 **king kong:**  
Shu t up  
Do u or not?

 **rocko:**  
It means  
Like beyond regular senses  
Or seeing the future  
That kind of thing

 **king kong:**  
How???  
How did u know that???

 **rocko:**  
I read

 **king kong:**  
But read what  
Just the dictionary all the time??

 **rocko:**  
Lots of things  
Not just dictionaries  
But why bin

 **king kong:**  
Nothing rly  
I maybe wanna sound smrat??  
*smart

 **rocko:**  
You want to impress someone

 **king kong:**  
Noo  
Maybe idk

 **rocko:**  
Do some hip thrusts  
Or body rolls  
That’ll get the person thirsty

 **king kong:**  
N o  
Not like that u perv  
I want to impress a friend ffs

 **rocko:**  
I see  
Read books  
That’s it

 **king kong:**  
How many

 **rocko:**  
What?

 **king kong:**  
How many books

 **rocko:**  
All the books  
As many as you can

 **king kong:**  
Wtf  
How long will that take??  
I ws hoping for instnant results  
*instant

 **rocko:**  
Well  
It will take you awhile  
Because you’re kind of dumb

 **king kong:**  
You asshole

 **rocko:**  
Better a smart asshole  
Than a dumb bean

 **king kong:**  
Go fall in a hole

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Confirmation received  
Bin is thirsty for 223  
He’s trying to learn fancy words  
To impress him

 **noodle boy:**  
( ・◇・)？  
How do you know it’s for eunwoo hyung though?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Someone Bin can’t impress  
With his charisma or moves  
= someone he doesn’t meet in real life  
It’s 223

 **noodle boy:**  
Σ(゜゜)  
Wow!  
Bin hyung must really like him (ﾟρﾟ;

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Wait  
He just texted me

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
So what kind of books shuold i look for  
*should

 **rocko:**  
I’ll send you a list later  
Give me a moment

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
We’re in dangerous waters  
The boy is whipped

 **noodle boy:**  
What happened?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
We bickered  
Like we always do  
To get book recs to impress 223  
He texted me first

 **noodle boy:**  
ヽ((◎д◎　))ゝ


	10. Ugly or an old lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rock Rock hyung:**  
>  Jabba the hutt or jar jar
> 
>  **noodle boy:**  
>  That’s such a mean thing to say ಠಗಠ
> 
>  **Rock Rock hyung:**  
>  Ok  
>  What’s your guess?
> 
>  **noodle boy:**  
>  He’s lying
> 
>  **Rock Rock hyung:**  
>  Ok wow  
>  And that’s not mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our beautiful moon prince!

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Okay  
Real talk  
Why won't he  
Show his face?

 **noodle boy:**  
What?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
223  
Bin's text friend  
Why won't he?

 **noodle boy:**  
Hyung you can't just start a convo like that ಠಗಠ  
You need to give me some clues ಠಗಠ

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
223  
That's the clue  
Why won't he show his face?

 **noodle boy:**  
ಠಗಠ  
Why are you suddenly asking this?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Because  
I want to know  
Why

 **noodle boy:**  
It’s not really our business hyung

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Bin is our friend  
Of course it’s our business  
So why

 **noodle boy:**  
Does it really matter what eunwoo hyung looks like?  
He seems nice and bin hyung really likes him  
Without even seeing him, which is really sweet (〃 ω 〃)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
It’s not about  
What he looks like  
It’s that he’s hiding  
It’s suspicious  
I don’t like it

 **noodle boy:**  
You’re suspicious of everything

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Because i have reason to be  
Like here  
Why won’t he show his face?

 **noodle boy:**  
How would i know? (・へ・)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Guess  
I’ll guess too  
We’ll see who’s right

 **noodle boy:**  
I don’t know it seems kind of mean  
Just guessing randomly about someone we don’t really know  
And who bin hyung likes a lot

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
We’ll bet

 **noodle boy:**  
What are you betting?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
You win  
I’ll do your homework  
For the rest of the year  
All subjects

 **noodle boy:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yeah  
I’m that confident

 **noodle boy:**  
And if you win?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Your new game console  
Mine  
For the rest of the year

 **noodle boy:**  
I just got that a week ago!!!  
ヽ(`д´；)/

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Unconfident?

 **noodle boy:**  
ヽ(`д´；)/  
You’re on

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Ok  
I’ll go first  
He’s ugly

 **noodle boy:**  
That’s it?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yeah  
Like  
Very very  
Not good-looking  
One of two extremes  
Jabba the hutt or jar jar

 **noodle boy:**  
That’s such a mean thing to say ಠಗಠ

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Ok  
What’s your guess?

 **noodle boy:**  
He’s lying

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Ok wow  
And that’s not mean

 **noodle boy:**  
It’s not if it’s true!!!  
He has to be it’s the only thing that makes sense  
He’s not a uni student

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Bin got his number  
From the admissions database

 **noodle boy:**  
Maybe real 223 changed his no  
Or it’s 223’s mom’s no or something

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Why would a grown man  
Give his mom’s number?  
Not everyone is you sanha

 **noodle boy:**  
(๑•̀д•́๑)  
But what else could it be?  
So what if he’s ugly?  
He’s a friend it doesn’t matter

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
He feels self-conscious  
Because bin  
Is a confirmed 10  
Or a 9  
An 8.5 minimum

 **noodle boy:**  
I still don’t think so  
If he’s that self-conscious he can edit his pics

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Not if he looks like jar jar  
Some things photoshop can’t save

 **noodle boy:**  
I don’t think he’s really 223  
No wait  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
I think he’s a girl!!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
What

 **noodle boy:**  
No no listen  
Yoojung was talking to me yesterday

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Congratulations

 **noodle boy:**  
Shut up  
You know she games  
Some guys harass her online when they find out she’s a girl  
So sometimes she pretends to be a guy  
I think eunwoo ‘hyung’ is doing the same thing

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
So your guess is he’s a girl

 **noodle boy:**  
Or he’s old or something  
Or both maybe i don’t know  
Just that he’s not a freshman boy  
And yours is he’s not cute?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Not not cute  
Majorly not cute

 **noodle boy:**  
Okay we’re on  
But how will we know which of us is right?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I’m working on it  
Trust this rock

 **noodle boy:**  
This rock who will do my homework all year ಸ‿ಸ

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
We shall see

\--★--

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hey  
Busy?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’m in a class

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh okay ill text later

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No don’t go  
I mean, it’s fine  
It’s boring anyway

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay then  
Im here to entretrain  
*entertain  
What class is it?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
English  
Just a basic course  
I’m taking an advanced one as well so it’s not really interesting

 **Moon Bin:**  
So u know english too  
Damn it  
Can u like??? Not impress??? Just once??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Um thank you?  
You’re not good at English?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I know a bit  
But i alwyas do bad in test idk  
*always  
Like i can read and write and i know so many words  
But grammar? Whos that

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yeah, English has some really weird grammar rules  
You just have to keep practicing?  
There’s really no other way to learn

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah i have an english course this sem too  
So i have to leanr how to not fail soon  
*learn

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Well I could help  
If you want

 **Moon Bin:**  
Another nerd to get me through classes :”)  
Thanks eunwoo  
I think i can do it by myslef tho  
Im not taht dumb lol  
Or at least i hope not  
*myself  
*that

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’m sure you’ll do fine, Bin  
This course isn’t hard at all  
And you are not dumb, stop kidding yourself

 **Moon Bin:**  
I apprerciate the nice words but i am kind of dumb haha  
Esp compared to u  
*appreciate

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay yes I do better in exams and the like  
But you’ve got real actual social skills, which are more important in my opinion  
And you’re not dumb either  
Stop saying that  
Say that one more time and I’ll find you and beat you up

 **Moon Bin:**  
Youll what??  
What abuot mr ‘violence is never the asnwer’??  
*about  
*answer

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
He’s on a vacation  
So?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Ha like u could take me anyway  
Im 180 cm and i dance  
I got muscles of steel

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Sure you do

 **Moon Bin:**  
Im serious!!  
I once got stuck climbign out of a window bc my thighs couldnt fit  
*climbing

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Alright then  
I’ll try to beat you up, but end up injuring myself  
And you don’t want that, now do you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
…  
No

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Good  
Then we’re at an agreement  
You don’t say you’re dumb, and I don’t injure my delicate nerd body

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay okay

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Say you agree to the terms stated  
Using your full name

 **Moon Bin:**  
Going law studnent on me again???  
*student  
Yes i moon bin agree

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Great  
You know this is legally binding, right?

 **Moon Bin:**  
What have you made me do

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Nothing!

 **Moon Bin:**  
That ! is suspiciuous af  
*suspicious

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Just don’t break the agreement, and you’ll be fine  
Okay I need to pay attention in class right now so I’ll go  
Talk to you soon!

 **Moon Bin:**  
Another !  
I just signed my soul to the devil didnt i


	11. Ethereal (reading pays off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **king kong:**  
>  Please bro  
>  Im bored
> 
>  **rocko:**  
>  Alright  
>  I’m here  
>  Talk
> 
>  **king kong:**  
>  Hm  
>  I got nothign to say  
>  *nothing
> 
>  **rocko:**  
>  Goodbye moon bin

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin  
Busy?

 **Dongmingming:**  
I’m on my way to my English class  
Why?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I was just wondering

 **Dongmingming:**  
Yes?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
What department your friend moon bin was in?

 **Dongmingming:**  
No

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
That’s not a department dongmin

 **Dongmingming:**  
No  
I know what you’re doing  
You’re trying to dig into his life  
Well I trust him and I don’t need you investigating him for me, okay?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I don’t even go to that university

 **Dongmingming:**  
Doesn’t matter  
You have friends literally everywhere, hyung  
Don’t look into Bin’s personal business

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I wasn’t going to do that

 **Dongmingming:**  
Oh yes you were  
I don’t know if this is your idea or Myungjun-hyung’s  
But don’t  
I’m serious

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Okay okay  
I won’t

 **Dongmingming:**  
Good  
I have to get to class now  
Talk to you later hyung

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
See you

\--★--

 **Jinjin:**  
I brought it up

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
And???

 **Jinjin:**  
Defensive  
As predicted

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Ahhhhh!!!!  
He likes him so much!!!  
We have to make this happen jinjin!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
We will  
I guarantee it  
Just be patient

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
I will but only because i trust you more than anything (〃 ω 〃)

 **Jinjin:**  
♡

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
Minhyuk  
Yah  
Tell me youre not busy

 **rocko:**  
I’m in class  
They will confiscate my phone

 **king kong:**  
Please bro  
Im bored

 **rocko:**  
Alright  
I’m here  
Talk

 **king kong:**  
Hm  
I got nothign to say  
*nothing

 **rocko:**  
Goodbye moon bin

 **king kong:**  
Oh come on  
My eng class will start in like 10 mins anwyay  
*anyway  
I was scared of not being able to find this place so i came early lmao  
Dont wanna ask eunwoo for the millionth time

 **rocko:**  
Speaking of  
223  
How is he?

 **king kong:**  
Eunwoo? Hes great  
Hes making friends too wihch is really good  
*which  
U know hes kind of shy

 **rocko:**  
Hmm  
He send any pics?  
Of his day to day uni life

 **king kong:**  
Nah  
I was actually worried i bothered him with all mine  
But he said he deosnt mind so  
*doesnt

 **rocko:**  
Yet he doesn’t send his own  
You ever ask why?

 **king kong:**  
No??  
I never really thought about it

 **rocko:**  
Maybe you should

 **king kong:**  
No  
If he doesnt want to he doesnt want to  
Why minhyuk  
Are u insinuating something??

 **rocko:**  
No  
No  
Of course not

 **king kong:**  
Good  
Dont  
Eunwoo is a good dude and it doesnt matter if he doesnt take selcas  
End

 **rocko:**  
Okay  
End

 **king kong:**  
Thank u  
Ok u can go  
Evreyones coming in  
*everyones  
Wait  
Waikflhjl  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Minhyuk  
Minhyuk  
Mi n h y uk  
Mi nh  
You stupid pile of rocks i know youre there

 **rocko:**  
No  
Stop texting me  
I’m in class

 **king kong:**  
No jsut  
I need to scream adfjklf  
Ill choke if i cant

 **rocko:**  
Then choke

 **king kong:**  
No m i nhy u k please

 **rocko:**  
Fuck  
What is it now

 **king kong:**  
Just now  
An angel walked into this room

 **rocko:**  
What?

 **king kong:**  
The most beautiful guy ive ever seen  
Is in this english class  
Holy shit hes gorgeuous

 **rocko:**  
Control yourself  
You’ve seen enough handsome guys  
Your best friend is one

 **king kong:**  
No you dont understanddd  
Hes not just goodlookning  
Hes  
Ethereal

 **rocko:**  
I see your reading has paid off

 **king kong:**  
How are we all alive rn  
With this god in the room  
Like fuckkkk  
Can u imagine that face when u wake up in the morning

 **rocko:**  
Seeing it in the mirror?

 **king kong:**  
Seeing it next to you

 **rocko:**  
Moon bin  
Please  
Think of 223

 **king kong:**  
What  
Why are u brnging up eunwoo?  
*bringing

 **rocko:**  
No reason  
I just think  
He wouldn’t appreciate  
You thirsting over this guy you know nothing about  
Except that he’s cute of course

 **king kong:**  
Cute doesnt begin to cover it  
Wiat  
I adghkldo oh myyyyyyyyyy goooooodddd

 **rocko:**  
What is it now

 **king kong:**  
Hes speakning englishhhh  
Like….. no stutter…. Jsut talk….

 **rocko:**  
Yes bin  
It’s an english class

 **king kong:**  
He  
Hes a front row kid damn  
Thank god

 **rocko:**  
I know  
I’ll regret asking this  
But why?

 **king kong:**  
Now i can stare at him the entrie class  
*entire

 **rocko:**  
Wow  
Go do that

 **king kong:**  
I wihs hed say his name tho  
*wish

 **rocko:**  
What a shame  
You don’t know his name  
Or his interests  
Or anything about him actually  
You’re still into him though

 **king kong:**  
Of course

 **rocko:**  
Of course

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
You know what?  
Maybe 223  
Is the one who deserves better

 **noodle boy:**  
Huh? (・へ・)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Nothing  
Stop using your phone in class

 **noodle boy:**  
(๑•̀д•́๑)

\--★--

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Well today was another long day

 **Moon Bin:**  
Busy stressful or both??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Not so busy  
Stressful, I’d say  
I ended up speaking in front of two classes today

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thats not easy for you im guessing

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
It’s better than before  
I used to get really nervous over it

 **Moon Bin:**  
I know what u mean  
I always forget whatever i want to say and jst end up standing there blank

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I think it helps not to practice too much?  
When I keep on repeating it in my head over and over I make more mistakes  
Today I didn’t even stutter once!  
A victory

 **Moon Bin:**  
Damn straight  
Im v proud of u

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Thank you  
So anyway enough about me  
How was your day? Anything special happen?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Not really

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Really? Nothing at all?

 **Moon Bin:**  
No

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay  
Did your schedule get fixed yet?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh yeah rihgt  
*right  
Yeah its all fixed now!!  
My uni expeirence can finally start  
*experience

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
You literally made a friend just by going to the admin office  
Your university experience is well underway

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah lol i guess  
Okay so give me the rundown of your uni experience

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha  
Wait  
You’re serious?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah lmao im serious

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
You want me to talk about my completely boring university experience so far?  
I’d say the most interesting thing that happened to me was meeting you

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah i like reading what u write  
Is that weird?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No  
No I’m  
Flattered? Touched?  
I don’t know

 **Moon Bin:**  
Well u can get touched later

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Bin

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wait  
No  
No n o no no  
Nooooo i didnt mean it like taht  
No wait im sorry asghkl

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Hahaha it’s okay  
So, as you were saying  
I can get touched later?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Pls stop  
Youre killing me

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha alright alright  
Stopping as requested  
Now, what did you actually mean to say?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Just tell me  
Abt stuff  
Idk i wanna read stuff from u

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Well if you insist  
Get comfortable, I tend to ramble  
This might be long

 **Moon Bin:**  
Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I wonder who this ethereal boy could be...


	12. Heroes and villains (park minhyuk is a snake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **alien law student eunwoo:**  
>  Hmm  
>  So your friend Minhyuk won the role he wanted  
>  In a debate that only he remembers clearly  
>  And which you were confused about from the beginning
> 
>  **Moon Bin:**  
>  Yeah?  
>  Wait  
>  W a i t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had my first final today! So I had enough time to get this out ^^

**king kong:**  
Hey

 **rocko:**  
You're  
Awake?

 **king kong:**  
Yeah haha  
You konw i have a class at 8:30  
*know

 **rocko:**  
Yeah  
Which is why I expected you to wake up  
At 8:30

 **king kong:**  
I can be on time too u ass  
Plus i had to get ready  
Hw do i look?  


**rocko:**  
Your parents are both attractive

 **king kong:**  
Cant u just say i look good

 **rocko:**  
I did

 **king kong:**  
Yeah yeah sure  
Im gonna get to class early  
Get a seat in the bcak  
*back

 **rocko:**  
Wait  
Is this 8:30 class  
Possibly  
English?

 **king kong:**  
Possibly

 **rocko:**  
Moon bin  
You're a creep

 **king kong:**  
No wtf i am not!!!  
I just wanna get there befrore him  
Maybe find out his name  
*before

 **rocko:**  
So you're not going early  
To get a seat in the back  
Because you want to watch him the entire class

 **king kong:**  
No!!!  
Not totally

 **rocko:**  
I repeat  
Creep

 **king kong:**  
No today im gonna talk to him!!!  
After class  
Like a normal person

 **rocko:**  
So you acknowledge  
You are not a normal person

 **king kong:**  
One day minhyuk istg i will beat the shit out of u

 **rocko:**  
Try me bitch

 **king kong:**  
I have to get to class  
Enjoy school  
You school kid

 **rocko:**  
Enjoy stalking  
You stalker

 **king kong:**  
One day

\--★--

 **Moon Bin:**  
Im betting youre awake

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Congratulations, you've won your bet

 **Moon Bin:**  
Of course  
Cha eunwoo super law nerd not awake at 8am???  
Impossible

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I actually have a class, thank you very much  
And you?  
Moon Bin, super dance talent, awake at 8am?  
I would've thought that was impossible

 **Moon Bin:**  
Same as u  
I have a class too

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I'm glad to see you've finally memorized your schedule then  
So I won't need to text you awake in the mornings anymore?

 **Moon Bin:**  
You wont n e e d to  
But i dont mind

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha okay  
I'll be your backup alarm

 **Moon Bin:**  
Morning call cha eunwoo  
Wierdly fits  
*weirdly

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
It makes me sound like a superhero  
But with the most useless power conceivable

 **Moon Bin:**  
No u could threaten the villians  
Stop doing crime or i wont let you sleep  
Crime rate would be 0 in a week  
*villains

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Well when you put it like that…  
And you?  
What superhero would you be?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Me??? Im a villain

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
You're joking

 **Moon Bin:**  
No really  
Me and minhyuk alraedy talked abt this  
*already  
The story is a villain and hero that used to be best friends  
And minhyuk is gonna be the hero  
So i have to be villain

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Why am I not surprised the two of you have already talked this over?  
Anyway  
How did you decide he would be the hero?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Uh  
Idk it was awhile aho  
*ago  
I think we had a debate or something??  
I just remmember he got to be hero  
*remember  
Minhyuk could tell u he remembers it perfectly

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Hmm  
So your friend Minhyuk won the role he wanted  
In a debate that only he remembers clearly  
And which you were confused about from the beginning

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah?  
Wait  
W a i t

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I'm just saying  
Are you sure he should be the hero?

 **Moon Bin:**  
He  
That pile of rocks im gonna crush him  
Hes the villain!!! Him!!!

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes, reclaim your title  
I think it's more fun being the villain honestly  
But it doesn't suit you  
You should be rescuing cats from trees and children from burning buildings

 **Moon Bin:**  
Youd be a villain???  
No way  
Youre too nice

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yet you were okay with being a villain just six minutes ago?

 **Moon Bin:**  
That was before i realized how big a snake minhyuk was  
But youre too sweet for that  
Youre all soft and caring and gentle  
Not a villain

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha  
Thanks  
So  
I should get to class

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh yeah ofc  
Well get this villain hero thing fixed later

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay haha

\--★--

 **rocko:**  
So  
Did you talk  
To your Adonis?

 **king kong:**  
Park minhyuk you snake  
Im the hero!!!

 **rocko:**  
Elaborate

 **king kong:**  
I told eunwoo abt how we decided id be the villain and u the hero  
But now im thinking w e didnt decide anything  
You manipulated me  
Snake

 **rocko:**  
Ah  
So I'm guessing you didn't  
Talk to your Adonis  
Or you would've opened with that

 **king kong:**  
I  
No i didnt  
Right after class ended evreyone crowded him for notes and help and shit  
*everyone  
Hes the class ace u know

 **rocko:**  
I see  
And you didn’t want to get in the middle of that

 **king kong:**  
Yeah they were bothering him enough  
But i got a name!!!

 **rocko:**  
Do share

 **king kong:**  
Lee dongmin

 **rocko:**  
That's a dumb name

 **king kong:**  
Okay thats it square up im coming over  
Your ass is meeting the ground today

 **rocko:**  
Alright fine  
I retract my statement  
It's not a dumb name

 **king kong:**  
He was even bettr looking today  
*better  
Hes shy and its so cute!!!

 **rocko:**  
Wonderful  
Say  
Did you ever tell 223  
About this guy?

 **king kong:**  
Nah  
I didnt want to scraem at him over it  
*scream

 **rocko:**  
Hmm  
Maybe you should  
Maybe he knows him  
Could introduce you

 **king kong:**  
How would eunwoo know dongmin??  
I dont even know if theyre in the same department

 **rocko:**  
You know  
Nerds  
They gather

 **king kong:**  
Idk  
Its kind of dumb? Like being so idk  
Smitten over dongmin  
When i dont know him at all  
Im being dumb and vapid or something idk

 **rocko:**  
I see the reading is working wonders  
Well moon bin  
That's how you are  
I understand  
You want only to impress him

 **king kong:**  
What?? No i dont

 **rocko:**  
But he should know the true you  
After all  
What’s the harm?  
You like him

 **king kong:**  
No i dont minhyuk wtf

 **rocko:**  
Only as a friend

 **king kong:**  
Oh  
Yeah yeah  
A friend

 **rocko:**  
So  
Tell him  
Even if you don’t share the name  
Or that he’s a guy

 **king kong:**  
I geuss  
*guess  
No problem right?

 **rocko:**  
Right

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Now  
We shall see  
How 223 feels about bin

 **noodle boy:**  
What did you do??

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Nothing  
It’s what bin will do  
I simply wait

 **noodle boy:**  
ಠಿ_ಠ

\--★--

 **Moon Bin:**  
So  
Survived all your classes?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Hi to you too  
Yes, survived all my classes today  
You?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah  
So

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes?  
Is anything wrong?

 **Moon Bin:**  
No  
No no im fine  
I have something  
So i never told you this

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh okay  
You can tell me anything you want to

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay  
So  
I saw someone

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Someone you know?  
Hey, are you okay?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yes im fine dw  
It was a good someone  
Like  
Pretty  
More than pretty  
Stunning

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh  
Okay  
So you like this person?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I guess?  
I dont really know them that well  
But i want to so  
Yeah

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh  
Alright  
That’s nice

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah  
Okay  
So

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yeah  
So  
I kind of have something I have to read up on

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah okay  
I have something to do too  
So  
Well talk later

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yeah  
Of course

 **Moon Bin:**  
Sure

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
So much regret


	13. Private conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **min-ion:**  
>  No, my conversations are private
> 
>  **living sunshine:**  
>  Ooooh  
>  Private  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **min-ion:**  
>  Not like that  
>  All my conversations with people are private
> 
>  **living sunshine:**  
>  Wait  
>  You have private convo with jinjin too???  
>  Square up dongmin i’m seeing you outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our one-of-a-kind gemstone⋆* ⁑⋆*

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Preliminary evaluation  
223 likes moon bin

 **noodle boy:**  
(・へ・)?  
But then why has bin hyung been so sad for the past 2 days???  
I thought he liked eunwoo hyung (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆*

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Moon Bin  
Cannot even understand his own feelings  
Much less 223’s  
All he sees  
Is that 223 is upset with him  
He doesn’t see why

 **noodle boy:**  
But it’s because bin hyung likes someone else!!!  
Wait  
I thought bin hyung likes eunwoo hyung  
But he also likes someone else? (・へ・)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
It happens  
Though the thing with this dongmin guy  
Is probably just a looks thing  
And he doesn’t know what 223 looks like

 **noodle boy:**  
Right  
Hyung you can’t tell him!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
What 223 looks like?  
I don’t know him

 **noodle boy:**  
Exactly!  
I meant you can’t tell bin hyung that eunwoo hyung probably likes him

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Not probably  
I know

 **noodle boy:**  
ಠ_ಠ  
Okayyyy  
But you can’t tell him!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I wasn’t planning to  
I never share valuable information  
Not for free  
But why?

 **noodle boy:**  
Because we don’t know who eunwoo hyung r e a l l y is  
‘Hyung’  
If he i s a hyung ב_ב

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
You still think  
223 is a woman?

 **noodle boy:**  
Maybe ב_ב

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I agree with you  
Not on the woman part  
But I cannot support this  
Until I have all necessary details

 **noodle boy:**  
Totally  
But wait hyung  
What kind of valuable information do you have? ಠ_ರೃ

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
All kinds, noodle

 **noodle boy:**  
Info about me?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Of course

 **noodle boy:**  
Like what??

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Not for free

 **noodle boy:**  
(•ˋ _ ˊ•)  
You suck

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**rapperjin:**  
Dongmin  
Busy?

 **min-ion:**  
No  
Wow  
I can’t even remember the last time I opened this chat

 **rapperjin:**  
Yeah it’s been awhile

 **living sunshine:**  
Wait  
What is this place???

 **min-ion:**  
It’s the groupchat, hyung

 **living sunshine:**  
We have a gc???  
Since when???  
And who the heck gave me this dumb name???

 **rapperjin:**  
It was me

 **living sunshine:**  
Figures

 **min-ion:**  
Yes, hyung  
Who did you expect to name you ‘living sunshine’?  
Me, or your boyfriend who is completely whipped for you?

 **living sunshine:**  
Well i AM a living sunshine so  
It could’ve been you

 **min-ion:**  
Sure  
So why have we resurrected this chat?  
Don’t tell me you and Jin hyung aren’t in the same place

 **living sunshine:**  
We aren’t ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

 **rapperjin:**  
Myungjun has work

 **min-ion:**  
How are the two of you still alive then?  
Hasn’t your mutually dependent symbiotic existence caused you to collapse by now?

 **living sunshine:**  
That’s rude

 **rapperjin:**  
And made my head hurt

 **living sunshine:**  
You’ve been cranky for the past couple of days  
What’s wrong?

 **min-ion:**  
Nothing

 **rapperjin:**  
Dongmin  
What’s wrong

 **min-ion:**  
Nothing  
It’s really nothing  
I’m sorry for being cranky  
I don’t know why I’m being like this

 **living sunshine:**  
What happened?

 **min-ion:**  
Nothing, really  
It seriously is nothing

 **rapperjin:**  
But something did happen

 **min-ion:**  
Nothing  
I don’t know why I’m so bothered  
I haven’t been talking to Bin either

 **living sunshine:**  
So it’s because of moon bin!!!  
What did that guy do???  
Do i need to send jinjin to beat him up???

 **rapperjin:**  
Babe no

 **min-ion:**  
No, there will be no beating up  
Why does everyone always go to violence first?

 **rapperjin:**  
My beating up days are done

 **living sunshine:**  
But did he do something jinjin should beat him up for???  
Yes or no

 **min-ion:**  
No!  
He didn’t  
He didn’t do anything  
We just haven’t talked for a few days

 **rapperjin:**  
Maybe you should  
Might make you feel better

 **min-ion:**  
I don’t know, everytime I open our chat window I just feel  
Not good

 **living sunshine:**  
What did you last talk about??

 **min-ion:**  
Nothing important  
At least I thought so  
It seems my subconscious doesn’t feel the same

 **living sunshine:**  
You could send screenshots to us!!!

 **rapperjin:**  
So we can see if we agree

 **living sunshine:**  
Look at this loser  
Stealing the ends of my sentences

 **rapperjin:**  
I love you too

 **living sunshine:**  
Loser

 **min-ion:**  
Alright as interesting as this weird flirting ritual of yours is  
No, my conversations are private

 **living sunshine:**  
Ooooh  
Private  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **min-ion:**  
Not like that  
All my conversations with people are private

 **living sunshine:**  
Wait  
You have private convo with jinjin too???  
Square up dongmin i’m seeing you outside

 **min-ion:**  
Hyung no  
I just mean I don’t share my conversations with other people  
I wouldn’t show people what I talked about with you either

 **rapperjin:**  
Babe?

 **living sunshine:**  
No it’s not like that!!!

 **rapperjin:**  
Looks like my beating up days are not done  
Meet me outside dongmin

 **min-ion:**  
Why do I even bother with you guys?

\--★--

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Hey  
Are you awake?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
Hey  
I mean yeah  
I am  
Hi

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Hi  
I just wanted to make sure you were awake for your morning class  
And you are  
So

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wait no dont go  
I mean  
Thanks  
We havent talked in awhile

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yeah  
I’m sorry  
I was in a mood, I guess

 **Moon Bin:**  
Bc of me?  
Im sorry

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No no, not because of you  
Just

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh  
Okay

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yeah  
So

 **Moon Bin:**  
U know i was thinking abt it  
And that person isnt that great anyway

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
That person?  
Oh  
The one you have a crush on

 **Moon Bin:**  
Nah i dont think its even a crush  
Like i just thought they were pretty  
Thats it  
I cant say i like someone without knowing them u know  
Like their personality  
Thats whats important

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh  
That’s a great way of thinking  
So you really aren’t into that person?

 **Moon Bin:**  
No  
Hes just cute  
Thats it

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Wait  
He?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah  
Hes a guy  
I  
I like guys

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh  
Oh  
You never told me that  
Before  
Before right now, I mean  
Oh  
That’s  
Surprising  
But great, totally  
I mean it’s not better than if you didn’t like guys  
It’s the same amount of greatness  
It’s not better or worse  
Equal  
Everything’s equal  
But totally different  
But not different in a bad way  
I’m not making any sense right now am I?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Lmao dont worry i got u  
Im not offended or anything  
Youre just suprirsed  
*surprised

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes  
I am, a bit  
Alright  
You like guys

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah lol  
Now this 100% gay has to get ready for class  
I can text u in the middle if i get bored  
Right?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes, yes of course  
Have fun

 **Moon Bin:**  
At a morning class??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Try  
Talk to you later, Bin

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah u too eunwoo

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**min-ion:**  
Help me  
I am a certified idiot and I shouldn’t be allowed around people

 **rapperjin:**  
Guessing you talked to moon bin then


	14. A rock's methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yoon sanheart:**  
>  Just no one should l i k e waking up at 6am!
> 
> **rock n roll:**  
>  I like not wasting half my day  
>  You obviously can’t relate
> 
> **yoon sanheart:**  
>  No i can’t  
>  Because it’s not normal!!!

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
Hey  
Min

**rock minhyuk:**  
Hyung  
Hey  
What's up?

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
I asked around  
There's no cha eunwoo in the law department  
Not among the 1st years at least

**rock minhyuk:**  
Are you sure?  
It's a big department

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
Yeah i’m sure  
It's not that big lol

**rock minhyuk:**  
Okay  
Thank you hyung

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
Np  
Did someone named that tell you he was in the law dept?  
I could see if there's any seniors with that name

**rock minhyuk:**  
No hyung it's okay  
Thanks anyway  
But I was wondering  
Do you know who got 4th  
In the uni entrance rank?

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
Nope sorry  
Haven't heard it around  
Should i ask?

**rock minhyuk:**  
No it's okay  
I'll find out  
Some other way  
Thank you hyung  
You've helped a lot

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
It's cool  
So we're even now right?

**rock minhyuk:**  
Yes  
We're even

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
Great  
See you at practice on wednesday min

**rock minhyuk:**  
See you hyung

\--★--

**Pebble:**  
Noona  
Hey

**yeonnoona:**  
Oh minhyukkie!!  
It's been awhile （*＾＾*)  
How have you been?

**Pebble:**  
I've been well  
And you noona?  
Professors still trying to kill you?

**yeonnoona:**  
Haha pretty much  
I'm handling it better than before tho (。・ω・。)

**Pebble:**  
At least  
Noona I actually wanted to ask a favor

**yeonnoona:**  
Oh sure  
Anything for my little pebble （´・｀ ）♡

**Pebble:**  
Noona  
Please

**yeonnoona:**  
Okay fiiiine  
Yes minhyuk?

**Pebble:**  
You still work part-time  
At the university admin office  
Right?

**yeonnoona:**  
Yeah

**Pebble:**  
I was wondering  
If you could tell me  
Who has id #223?

**yeonnoona:**  
That's a weird thing to ask  
I gotta ask why

**Pebble:**  
Bin  
He's #273  
He and #223 got some info switched up  
He'd just like to contact them

**yeonnoona:**  
Wow our admin office really sucks haha  
Sorry minhyukkie  
All student info is private  
If bin needs to change info he has to go through the admin office  
I can't give out that kid's name without his permission  
You understand, right?

**Pebble:**  
Yeah of course  
I'll tell Bin then  
Thanks anyway noona

**yeonnoona:**  
Sorry i couldn't help  
Drop by mum's restaurant whenever you want!!  
But I'll be there on Saturday so (。・ω・。)

**Pebble:**  
Then I'll be there  
On Saturday

**yeonnoona:**  
Awww my cute pebble  
（´・｀ ）♡

**Pebble:**  
Noona

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]**

**trashbin:**  
Im so sleepy  
I hate mornings

**yoon sanheart:**  
Everyone hates waking up early hyung  
Normal people i mean

**rock n roll:**  
You got something to say?

**yoon sanheart:**  
Nothing  
Just no one should l i k e waking up at 6am!

**rock n roll:**  
I like not wasting half my day  
You obviously can’t relate

**yoon sanheart:**  
No i can’t  
Because it’s not normal!!!

**rock n roll:**  
Moving on  
From your unproductive lifestyles  
Early morning again?  
Don’t tell me  
English

**trashbin:**  
No other classes  
English has at least one tihng going for it  
*thing

**rock n roll:**  
Ah yes  
Your ethereal english genius  
Talked to him yet?

**trashbin:**  
Nah  
I dont think im going to

**yoon sanheart:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
But you were so gaga over him

**trashbin:**  
Idk i dont wanna bother him  
Im just gonna hide in the back and look at him soemtimes  
*sometimes  
Thats okay right?

**rock n roll:**  
I thought  
You were all set  
On approaching him  
At least as a friend  
Why the sudden change of heart?

**trashbin:**  
No reason  
I dont really know him u know  
So yeah hes pretty  
But i cant say i like him

**rock n roll:**  
You texted me  
Half asleep  
At 2:30 am  
About how pretty he was

**trashbin:**  
Oh yeah lmao  
That was darmatic  
*dramatic

**yoon sanheart:**  
But hyung  
If you talked to him then you’d know more about him  
Then you could decide for sure if you liked him or not

**trashbin:**  
Nah i’ll just appreciate him from a distance

**rock n roll:**  
I see  
On an unrelated note  
How is 223?

**trashbin:**  
Eunwoo is alright  
He was in a bad mood but its all good now

**rock n roll:**  
Ah  
Did you tell him  
You weren’t going to talk to dongmin?

**trashbin:**  
Not really?  
I did tell him im not really into dongmin tho  
Bc pesronality is more important  
Im a deep guy  
*personality

**yoon sanheart:**  
I agree hyung  
That’s actually pretty cool of you

**rock n roll:**  
Sure  
So his mood improved  
Before or after you told him  
You don’t really like dongmin?

**trashbin:**  
Idk we hadnt talked fr some time before that  
Why are u so cuirious anyway??  
*curious  
Its not related

**rock n roll:**  
Alright

\--★--

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Oh my g o d  
I cannot  
He’s so dumb  
Like literally  
So stupid  
Beyond the limit of what I thought humanly possible  
I think i’m going to have an aneurysm  
I wonder  
Is 223 this oblivious?  
It’s not possible  
Right?

**noodle boy:**  
It is getting wayyy too obvious  
Hasn’t eunwoo hyung made a move yet??

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Maybe  
He already has  
And bin hasn’t picked it up?  
Or he doesn’t know bin is gay

**noodle boy:**  
Let’s see

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]**

**yoon sanheart:**  
Hyung  
Did you ever tell eunwoo hyung dongmin is a guy?

**trashbin:**  
Oh yeah lmao  
He freaked out it was hilraious  
*hilarious

\--★--

**noodle boy:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
He told him!!!

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Well he’s never been shy about telling people  
But yes  
I need to work  
All i've found out so far  
Is that cha eunwoo is not his real name  
Which i'd guessed already  
But 223 making a move  
Is just a matter of time now

**noodle boy:**  
I have faith in you!!!

\--★--

**The Rock:**  
Hypothetically  
If I give you a phone number  
Can you find out who it's registered to?

**last chan-ce:**  
Dude thats illegal

**The Rock:**  
So is that thing  
You did in 2014  
But I helped cover that up  
Didn't I?

**last chan-ce:**  
Asgklfd  
How long are u gonna hold that over me?

**The Rock:**  
As long as you're not in jail

**last chan-ce:**  
I was a minor!!!  
I wouldnt have gone to jail smh

**The Rock:**  
Regardless  
Can you do it?

**last chan-ce:**  
Someone might be able to  
Not me though  
If i still had the job at the telecom company id get fired for it  
And probably arrested too

**The Rock:**  
That would be a new experience for you  
Thanks to me

**last chan-ce:**  
One day youll do something illegal  
And i’ll be there to laugh as you get dragged to jail

**The Rock:**  
Who says  
I haven’t done something illegal already?  
And btw  
_[IMG_304]_

**last chan-ce:**  
You t o o k  p i c t u r e s???

**The Rock:**  
Of course  
I always keep blackmail evidence ready

**last chan-ce:**  
Youre the worst

**The Rock:**  
Thank you


	15. Dating couples are confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **min-ion:**  
>  I once left you two alone for three minutes while I went to get food  
>  And when I came back
> 
>  **rapperjin:**  
>  Sorry
> 
>  **min-ion:**  
>  I think I’m permanently scarred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our sunbeam･:*:･ﾟ★

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
Good morning  
You are awake, right?  
Bin?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah im awake  
Barely but i am

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
It’s almost 11am

 **Moon Bin:**  
Dont judge me  
I only got afternoon classes  
Why wuold i wake up before 11?  
*would

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Alright  
Sound argument

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wtf dont tell me you wake up before that  
Even when you dont have class???

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
On the weekdays, yes  
On the weekends I sleep in until at least noon

 **Moon Bin:**  
At least  
Why am i friends wiht such weird people???  
*with  
Minhyuk l i k e s getting up at 6am

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay, that is weird  
I don’t like getting up early? I’m just used to it  
It’s become a habit for me

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thats so sad

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
It’s not that sad  
At least I hope not  
Makes morning classes more bearable

 **Moon Bin:**  
Uggh  
The bane of my existence

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Wow  
I think I’m contagious  
You’re the only person I’ve ever seen use that phrase  
Apart from myself, of course

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hehe imprerssive right?  
*impressive  
Damn it did i have to typo right n o w

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha yes very impressive  
Even with the typo

 **Moon Bin:**  
Ive been reading books  
Lots of em  
Praise me

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes it’s very praiseworthy  
You’ve done well, Moon Bin

 **Moon Bin:**  
That doesnt sound genuine

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay wait I can make it better  


 **Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
What the fuck  
I thought you liked me

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I do  
I mean  
I don’t hate you  
I like you, of course, as a friend

 **Moon Bin:**  
Then why did u send me a minion meme???  
W h y

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
What are you talking about?  
Minions are cute

 **Moon Bin:**  
No???? They look like medicine and theyre annoying???

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
They don’t look like medicine!

**Moon Bin:**   


**alien law student eunwoo:**  
…  
I don’t know where you got that picture  
But minions are cute  
They have that cute nonsense language

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wtf you really like them

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I do  
Honestly I don’t know why everyone finds them annoying  
Even my other friends say they are  
Their reactions are even more extreme than yours

 **Moon Bin:**  
Why what do they do?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’ve been threatened with being kicked out of groupchats

 **Moon Bin:**  
Lmao your friends sound great

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**living sunshine:**  
Hello everyone!!!  


 **rapperjin:**  
Art

 **living sunshine:**  
Yeah and i get to see it in the mirror everyday  
You obv cant relate

 **min-ion:**  
Why are you guys like this?  
Like what is this weird dynamic you thrive off?  
You literally try and spend every waking moment together  
I have seen Myungjun-hyung hide in the changing room so he can call you  
And I know you act all cutesy and loving when you’re alone  
So why is Myungjun-hyung like this when there’s other people around?  
Why? Everyone knows you’re dating  
Everyone knows you’re whipped for each other  
Why?

 **rapperjin:**  
It seems dongmin has been thinking about this for awhile

 **min-ion:**  
Yes! Because it’s unfathomable to me  
Myungjun-hyung has literally shown me your lovey-dovey messages  
So why does he pretend to be like this?

 **living sunshine:**  
That’s not true???  
We’re cute in front of you all the time???

 **min-ion:**  
When you want me to take pictures of you  
Or when you forget I’m there  
I once left you two alone for three minutes while I went to get food  
And when I came back

 **rapperjin:**  
Sorry

 **min-ion:**  
I think I’m permanently scarred

 **living sunshine:**  
It was jinjin!!! He attacked me!!!

 **min-ion:**  
You were sitting on his lap!

 **rapperjin:**  
Babe you’re thinking of that other time  
When dongmin went to try on a shirt

 **living sunshine:**  
Oh right  
Sorry (*´∀`*)えへへ

 **min-ion:**  
Dating couples confuse me so much  
Excuse me a minute

\--★--

 **Moon Bin:**  
Look  


 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Today’s look?  
You look great

 **Moon Bin:**  
Why do yoiu half ass all your compliments  
*you

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay give me a moment

 **Moon Bin:**  
If you send another minion meme istg

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I won’t  
I’ve learned my lesson

 **Moon Bin:**  
That minoins are annoying???  
*minions

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
That the rest of this world can’t recognize cuteness

 **Moon Bin:**  
Wow  
Youre a stubborn guy cha eunwoo

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I am  
Now let me get my genuine compliment in order

 **Moon Bin:**  
Waiting

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay I have it  
If I saw you walking down the street, I’d be too intimidated to approach you

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thats  
Pretty good thanks eunwoo

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
You’re welcome

 **Moon Bin:**  
Btw u know if you see me on the street you should appproach  
*approach  
Like really dont be shy lol

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’ll keep that in mind  
I haven’t spotted you on campus yet  
But I’m usually unaware of my surroundings so it’s not unexpected

 **Moon Bin:**  
I havent seen you either  
Wait maybe i have idk

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Maybe  
It’s an unsolved mystery

 **Moon Bin:**  
For now  
Okay i gotta head to class now  
Talk to u later

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Sure, see you then

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**min-ion:**  
Alright I’m back

 **living sunshine:**  
Where were you???  
You were gone for ages!!!

 **min-ion:**  
Sorry about that  
Bin texted me  
You know you didn’t have to put the conversation on hold for me

 **rapperjin:**  
We didn’t

 **min-ion:**  
Oh, having your cute conversations in private I see

 **living sunshine:**  
Nooooo dongmin the topic isn’t on us anymore!!!  
Why did bin text?

 **min-ion:**  
No particular reason  
He’ll text randomly throughout the day  
This time he wanted to show me what he was wearing

 **living sunshine:**  
Dongmiiiiiiin  
Thats so cute!!!!!!

 **min-ion:**  
I’m confused  
What’s so cute?

 **living sunshine:**  
You’re practically dating!!!

 **min-ion:**  
No  
What?  
Why would you say that?  
We’re not

 **living sunshine:**  
Omg dongmin  
You text randomly throughout the day  
And he sends you selcas all the time

 **rapperjin:**  
And you ignored us to talk to him

 **living sunshine:**  
That too!!!  
What did you say about his selca???

 **min-ion:**  
What are you talking about?  
Bin and I are just friends  
He’s texting me in a friendly way

 **living sunshine:**  
Sure  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **min-ion:**  
If I could burn that emoticon to ashes I would

 **rapperjin:**  
But what did you say about the selca

 **min-ion:**  
He looked good  
I told him that

 **living sunshine:**  
Aww!!! ･:*:･(*/////∇/////*)･:*:･

 **min-ion:**  
Do not aww me  
There’s nothing aww about it?  
I told him, as a friend, the truth, which is that he looked good

 **rapperjin:**  
Lots of commas in that text

 **living sunshine:**  
Dongmin goes full punctuation when he’s worked up!!!  
Its cute  
But come on minnie this is something jinjin and i do all the time  
We text each other good morning and other random stuff  
And we send selcas and stuff

 **min-ion:**  
Okay, Bin and I are nothing like you and Jinwoo-hyung  
For one, I have never sucked his face in a changing room

 **rapperjin:**  
But you want to

 **min-ion:**  
Oh my god  
I can’t be here anymore

 **living sunshine:**  
Nice one jinjin  
You actually are good at something

 **rapperjin:**  
I love you too

\--★--

 **Moon Bin:**  
Are you awake?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Yes  
What’s up?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Go to sleep  
Its late

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
It’s not even midnight  
It’s not late

 **Moon Bin:**  
No it is  
Go sleep  
You never sleep  
I seen your texts at 2am

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
That’s only occasionally

 **Moon Bin:**  
No u only text me occassionally  
Im sure u stay up a lot  
*occasionally  
Am i wrong?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
…  
No  
Alright fine I’m going to sleep

 **Moon Bin:**  
Say it in your fancy legal way

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I Cha Eunwoo do hereby swear I will go to sleep as soon as possible  
Within an hour, at the greatest

 **Moon Bin:**  
Good  
Im proud

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Thanks  
For caring about my sleep schedule

 **Moon Bin:**  
Someone has to  
Goodnight eunwoo

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Good night Bin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched up minion memes for this  
> Curse you Lee Dongmin


	16. Another moon bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Moon Bin:**  
>  You seem quite confident  
>  In your looks, cha eunwoo
> 
>  **alien law student eunwoo:**  
>  No one’s called me ugly yet
> 
>  **Moon Bin:**  
>  Not to your face
> 
>  **alien law student eunwoo:**  
>  Valid argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our warmth, our pillar, our leader  
>  ~~(yeah he's not in this chapter haha I'm awful)~~  
>  Long chapter! Brace yourself

**Moon Bin:**  
Btw ill be at minhyuk’s place tonight  
So i cant talk sorry

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
It’s fine  
Sleepover?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I guess lol  
We’re gonna be playing video games and stuff probably  
And minhyuk’s mom is gnna cook  
*gonna

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Missing homemade meals?  
Don’t tell me you’re still living off instant ramen

 **Moon Bin:**  
Nooo  
Not all the time anwyay  
*anyway  
But im learning cooking  
At least a bit

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
That’s great  
I’m proud of you

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hehe thank u  
Can you cook?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’m passable I guess  
I think I could live off my cooking at least  
Fortunately I’ve never had to find out

 **Moon Bin:**  
Figures  
Is there anythning you cant do?  
*anything

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Dance  
I can’t dance to save my life

 **Moon Bin:**  
So i am better than the great cha eunwoo at something  
Im joking dont remind me abuot your social skills  
*about

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha how did you know?  
I was mid-message and had to erase all of it

 **Moon Bin:**  
You worry a lot abt my feelings  
If im hurt or not confident  
I knew youd try and cheer me up

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh  
As long as you know you’re great

 **Moon Bin:**  
I do  
Sorry for the self depreciating jokes  
*deprecating  
Btw i do love how much u care

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh  
Um  
Thank you  
And you don’t need to apologize for the jokes  
I’ll just become better at reading them right

 **Moon Bin:**  
Its bc we’re texting  
If we talked face to face im sure youd do great

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I hope so  
I’m not the best in social situations  
But I think I’ve been getting better at them?  
I practice conversations less nowadays but I can still keep them going alright

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thats great!  
See we’re both growing and imporving  
*improving

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I actually think you’re the main reason  
You’ve bolstered my confidence a lot  
If that doesn’t sound too weird

 **Moon Bin:**  
Aww :’)

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
And you?  
Not gonna come back with something similar for me?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Nope :)

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Jerk

 **Moon Bin:**  
:)

\--★--

 **noodle boy:**  
How’s your sleepover going?  
I wish i could’ve come but （┬┬＿┬┬） homework （┬┬＿┬┬）

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I wish you had come  
I am alone  
Moon bin fell asleep

 **noodle boy:**  
But it’s so early?  
Wake him up ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I tried  
I am kicking him  
As we speak  
He’s not getting up  
And they call me a rock

 **noodle boy:**  
Sorry minhyuk hyung (o≧∇≦)o

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Hmm  
This might not be  
Such a bad thing  
I have an idea

 **noodle boy:**  
Why am i suddenly worried? ב_ב

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
When have I ever had a bad idea?

 **noodle boy:**  
Like 80% of the time you have ideas???

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Trust this rock, noodle

 **noodle boy:**  
ב_ב

\--★--

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hey

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh hi  
I thought you had a sleepover?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I do  
He’s asleep right now  
So  
How are you?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’m good  
Are you okay?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I’m fine  
Why?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No you just seem kind of different  
You’re not ill or anything are you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
No  
But i didn’t get much sleep last night  
I was up all night  
Thinking about you

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Um  
Okay  
Worried I wasn’t getting sleep or?

 **Moon Bin:**  
No just  
Wondering  
What you sounded like  
What you looked like

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
That’s a weird thing to get sleepless over haha

 **Moon Bin:**  
I don’t think so  
We’ve known each other for a while  
Right?  
I just want to know you  
More

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha okay where are you going with this?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I want to see you eunwoo  
You’d be beautiful to me no matter what

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I  
What?

 **Moon Bin:**  
You shouldn’t feel shy  
About me  
I want to see you

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I’m sorry you  
What?

 **Moon Bin:**  
If you don’t want to show me your face  
You can take pics  
Of other places

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
What

 **Moon Bin:**  
I’m just saying  
It’s okay if you don’t want me to see your face  
There’s more than one way  
To show a person

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
What  
What are you saying right now  
I  
What?

 **Moon Bin:**  
You know what kind of man i am  
I’m soft  
But i can be hard  
Speaking of

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
N o  
Shut up  
Who are you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
What do you mean?  
I’m moon bin  
But it’s true  
You’ve been driving me crazy

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
You stop that  
You are not Bin

 **Moon Bin:**  
Why would you say that?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Because you are not him  
Firstly, Bin would never ask for nudes, and never so crassly  
Secondly, you’ve gone this entire conversation without a single typo and that’s impossible for Bin

 **Moon Bin:**  
Well  
Firstly  
Bin would totally ask for nudes if he thought he could get them  
And secondly  
Fuck

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
So who are you?  
What are you doing with Bin’s phone?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay fine  
I’m not bin  
I’m his friend

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Minhyuk?  
Sorry, Bin told me your name  
No wait why am I apologizing to you?  
Why were you impersonating Bin?

 **Moon Bin:**  
No reason  
Wanted to talk to you

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
And you thought that was the best way?  
Being weird while pretending to be Bin?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I wanted to see  
How you’d react  
Know more than what i know of you so far

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
What do you even want to know about me?  
I don’t know how much Bin’s told you about me  
But everything I told him was true

 **Moon Bin:**  
Even your name?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I  
Except that

 **Moon Bin:**  
I get it  
You want to be internet safe  
Or whatever  
But that fool has literally spilled his life story to you  
You could reciprocate

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I am  
Just not with my name  
If he has my name he could find me on campus

 **Moon Bin:**  
You don’t trust him?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I do!  
Completely  
I just don’t want him to see my face  
Is that so strange?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Depends on the reason  
You hideous?  
Or old?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No  
Neither of those

 **Moon Bin:**  
Well  
That’s what you say  
I can’t confirm  
Without photographic evidence

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I am willing to swear on anything  
I am not hideous or old  
I am exactly Bin’s age

 **Moon Bin:**  
You seem quite confident  
In your looks, cha eunwoo

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No one’s called me ugly yet

 **Moon Bin:**  
Not to your face

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Valid argument

 **Moon Bin:**  
You know  
I’m comparing you against moon bin?  
You sure you look good?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
I would like to say I’m not hideous  
Where is Bin, by the way?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Sleeping  
Like a rock

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Did he eat a lot for dinner?

 **Moon Bin:**  
He always does

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Because he’s been missing home cooking for awhile  
I know it’s not my place to ask this  
But if you have leftovers could send some with him?  
I’m sure he won’t ask but I worry he’s not been eating well

 **Moon Bin:**  
Sure  
You always worry like this?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Since I’m sure you’ve already read our entire conversation so far there’s no point in lying is there?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I haven’t  
Honest  
Though i did get a glance  
Of your most recent one  
Worrywart

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay, I will not be judged by a boy who breaks into his friend’s phone to monitor his conversations

 **Moon Bin:**  
Fair point  
You don’t hate me  
Right?

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
No  
I know you’re just looking out for Bin  
Though I will admit to feeling a little violated

 **Moon Bin:**  
Good  
Because i would appreciate  
You not mentioning this to bin  
I’ll be deleting  
All our messages so

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Ha  
You want me to cover for you?  
After you tried to deceive me into sharing naked photos of myself?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I would’ve stopped you  
If i really thought you were going to send any  
Honest

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay fine  
I won’t tell Bin

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thanks  
You’re not too bad cha eunwoo  
Shit  
He’s stirring  
Remember  
Not a word

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Sure sure  
Nice meeting you Minhyuk

 **Moon Bin:**  
You too  
See ya


	17. Big words, no typos, punctuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yoon sanheart:**  
>  Uh  
>  Did something happen?
> 
>  **trashbin:**  
>  Something?  
>  You wanna know if something happened?
> 
>  **rock n roll:**  
>  Sanha no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our lovely shining youngest ✧

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]**

**yoon sanheart:**  
Hyungs~~~  
Let’s go out for milkshakes  
I’ve been craving milkshakes and fries (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

 **trashbin:**  
Sounds good  
I need fries stat

 **rock n roll:**  
Depends when

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Like you’re so busy  
Tomorrow afternoon?  
I know bin hyung has no class then (๑❛ᴗ❛๑)

 **rock n roll:**  
Okay then  
Let’s go

 **trashbin:**  
U know what nvm  
Dont feel like it anymore

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Uh  
Did something happen?

 **trashbin:**  
Something?  
You wanna know if something happened?

 **rock n roll:**  
Sanha no

 **trashbin:**  
Today i learned my best friend has n o respect for me or my privacy

 **rock n roll:**  
Bin come on  
You always let me go through your phone before  
And i let you go through mine  
No big deal

 **trashbin:**  
No big deal???  
When you k n o w he has issues with insecurity  
And he’s so private  
What did you say to him

 **rock n roll:**  
I told you  
I didn’t say anything  
We just talked a bit  
End

 **trashbin:**  
You dick  
Dont lie to me  
What did you say?

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Um  
What’s going on?

 **rock n roll:**  
I talked to bin’s friend 223  
That’s it

 **trashbin:**  
That is not it and u know it  
What did you say to him?  
Did you read through our messages?  
Did you pretend to be me?  
Did you accuse him of lying to me or something?  
I know you dont trust him so what. did. you. say?

 **rock n roll:**  
Bin  
I didn’t say anything bad  
Honest

 **trashbin:**  
Whatever  
I dont wanna talk right now  
Sorry sanha i’ll be busy tomorrow  
I’ll take you out for fries some other day

\--★--

 **noodle boy:**  
Omg hyung he’s really angry  
Like really really angry

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I realized

 **noodle boy:**  
He used big words!!!  
No typos!!! Punctuation!!!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yes sanha i saw that  
I was also there  
When he confronted me face to face  
Not pretty

 **noodle boy:**  
What did you do???

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Like i said  
I talked to 223  
You know bin and i  
We never lock our phones  
And we always let each other go through them whenever  
Apparently this was the exception

 **noodle boy:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Omg hyung!  
What did you say to him???

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Nothing  
Nothing too bad  
Okay yes  
I did pretend to be bin  
For awhile

 **noodle boy:**  
щ(ﾟДﾟщ)  
Whyyyyyyy

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Just  
I wanted to see if he could tell  
That i wasn’t him  
And he could so  
We talked a bit

 **noodle boy:**  
About what???  
Omg how could you not tell me this before!!!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I’m telling you now  
He fussed over bin  
Worried about him eating enough

 **noodle boy:**  
He doesn’t know bin hyung eats enough for 2?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I think he does  
Still worries  
Honestly he sounds  
Alright

 **noodle boy:**  
You like him?  
I mean you approve?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yeah  
Even if he looks like jabba the hutt  
I think he really does care  
About bin

 **noodle boy:**  
Σ(°Д°υ)  
But what if he’s not actually a he??

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Then i feel bad for moon bin  
Because it’s obvious  
He likes 223 a lot too  
I really thought he was going to rip me to shreds

 **noodle boy:**  
Going through their texts was a bit too much hyung (・へ・)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Well i didn’t know bin would realize  
I deleted all the evidence  
How was i to know  
That his phone would list the 223 chat as the newest one?  
After that  
It was simple deduction  
Bin isn’t dumb

 **noodle boy:**  
You really shouldn’t have done it

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yes  
I know  
But it’s too late now  
And bin hates me

 **noodle boy:**  
He doesn’t hate you (・へ・)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Oh sanha  
He very much hates me  
Right now  
My entire fate is in 223’s hands

 **noodle boy:**  
You mean if eunwoo hyung says it’s okay, bin hyung will forgive you?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yes  
Pretty much

 **noodle boy:**  
I really hope he does  
I feel really weird being in the middle

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I know  
I’m sorry

 **noodle boy:**  
You don’t have to say sorry to me  
But it’s okay  
(*・ｰ(‘ー’*)

\--★--

 **Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
I am so so sorry  
I found out minhyuk texted u last night while i was sleeping  
That asshole

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh hello Bin  
Yes Minhyuk did text me  
We talked a while

 **Moon Bin:**  
Im really sorry i didnt know he was going to do that

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha no it’s okay  
I enjoyed talking to him  
He’s very interesting

 **Moon Bin:**  
He wasnt  
Idk weird or anything to u?  
He can be a bit extra

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Maybe he was a bit extra  
But honestly no harm done?  
It was fun  
Wait he did delete all the messages right?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah  
I still figured out tho bc i am smart

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh good  
Yeah no harm done, nothing serious  
A very smart cookie

 **Moon Bin:**  
Tahts me  
*thats  
No but serious he wasnt weird??  
He didnt pretend to be me or accuse u of something??

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
He might have pretended to be you  
But it was so transparent I noticed in ten seconds

 **Moon Bin:**  
He!!!  
What did he say???

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Nothing  
Nothing offensive at all  
It was really funny actually

 **Moon Bin:**  
I dont know if i beleive u  
*believe

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha you should  
Why would I lie? To you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I guess  
So i shouldnt go beat him up???

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Oh my god Bin no  
You didn’t beat him up did you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
No ofc not  
I ws gonna ask u first

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
And if I said yes? You really would’ve gone to beat him up?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Uh  
Yeah  
Its minhyuk dw ive beat him up loads of times  
He alwyas deserves it so  
*always

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Well he doesn’t in this case  
No beating up

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay i wont

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Should I get out my lawyer language?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I wont beat him up lmao  
Dont worry for his ass  
Its safe  
From me anwyay i dont know who else he’ll piss off  
*anyway

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Okay I’m satisfied  
I really did enjoy my short conversation with him  
He’s fun to talk to

 **Moon Bin:**  
But not better than me right???

 **alien law student eunwoo:**  
Haha no not better than you

 **Moon Bin:**  
Then its fine

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
Okay i dont hate you anymore

 **rocko:**  
We’re cool?

 **king kong:**  
We’re cool

 **rocko:**  
So you’ll buy me milkshakes and fries?

 **king kong:**  
Dont push your luck jerkass

\--★--

 **+82-1-23-2xxx:**  
Hey  
Thanks

 **223 kid:**  
I’m sorry?  
Do we know each other?

 **+82-1-23-2xxx:**  
Kinda  
It’s me  
Bin’s friend

 **223 kid:**  
Oh Minhyuk  
Hello  
Why the thank you?

Save **+82-1-23-2xxx:** as **Minhyuk**?  [ Yes]  [No]

 **Minhyuk:**  
Bin forgave me  
And i know it’s because of you  
So  
Thanks

 **223 kid:**  
Oh  
You’re welcome

 **Minhyuk:**  
You’re not bad 223  
That’s a big deal by the way  
Coming from me

 **223 kid:**  
Thank you?

 **Minhyuk:**  
You’re welcome


	18. Appreciating aesthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **soon soon:**  
>  Ya remembr chan?
> 
> **park it right here jinwoo:**  
>  Who?
> 
> **soon soon:**  
>  Jeonghan’s baby
> 
> **park it right here jinwoo:**  
>  Oh yeah chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our beautiful prince!  
> Not a long chapter, but brace yourself

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Hey  
Can i ask a favor?

**soon soon:**  
Oh hey  
Yeah sure ofc

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Do you know someone named moon bin?

**soon soon:**  
Uhh idk  
Should i know someone named moon bin?

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
I’m just asking soonyoung  
Do you?

**soon soon:**  
I could ask around??  
Do u have any details or smthn??

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
He’s a dancer

**soon soon:**  
Wait you mean bin??  
Ohhhh lmao im an idiot

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
I know you know a lot of people in the community so i thought you might know him

**soon soon:**  
I thought u meant a dude whose name was moonbin  
Like his first name not his full name lol

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Last name moon

**soon soon:**  
Yes lmao i got it

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
First name bin

**soon soon:**  
Bro  
You type wayyyyy too slow

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
You know him?

**soon soon:**  
Yeah i do  
Ya remembr chan?

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Who?

**soon soon:**  
Jeonghan’s baby

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Oh yeah chan

**soon soon:**  
Hes in chan’s dance crew  
What do u wanna know abt him?

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Just how he is  
Nice?

**soon soon:**  
Uh yeah  
A nice dude fun and outgoing  
Why?

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Just curious

**soon soon:**  
Jinwoo  
You didnt break up with myungjun hyung did you???

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
No never

**soon soon:**  
Then why are u so interested in bin???  
Sounds like youre checking him out

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
No no  
Not for me at least  
A friend likes him i think

**soon soon:**  
Oooooooooh  
Which friend??

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Like i’m telling you

**soon soon:**  
Oh come onnnnnn

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
You gossip like crazy

**soon soon:**  
I dont!  
Okay lol yeah i do  
Wait  
Is this friend a girl?

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Would it be better if they weren’t?

**soon soon:**  
I was just asking  
Fine dont tell me anything u jerk

**park it right here jinwoo:**  
Thanks soonyoung

**soon soon:**  
Yeah yeah

\--★--

**Jinjin:**  
Babe  
I got info on moon bin

**Sunshine cupcake:**  
So soonyoung knew him???

**Jinjin:**  
Yes  
_[IMG_231]_  
_[IMG_232]_

**Sunshine cupcake:**  
!!!  
He’s!!! Not straight!!!  
Otherwise soonyoung wouldn’t have asked if it was a girl!!!  
I love him but he’s so obvious

**Jinjin:**  
I thought so too  
Do you think dongmin knows?  
He’d never tell us if he did

**Sunshine cupcake:**  
Well now we know  
And we can make a plan!!!  
Step 1  
You talk to bin

**Jinjin:**  
What?  
Me?  
Why?

**Sunshine cupcake:**  
What do you mean why???  
So you can see if he’s right for minnie!!!

**Jinjin:**  
Okay and what do i say to him?  
Hello i’m park jinwoo  
I’m vetting you to date my best friend

**Sunshine cupcake:**  
Not so obvious!!!  
Just find out from soonyoung when he’ll be meeting up with that other crew  
And tag along

**Jinjin:**  
Randomly?

**Sunshine cupcake:**  
Why? You’re a great dancer!!!  
They’d be lucky to have you there!!!

**Jinjin:**  
Oh babe i love you  
Okay i’ll do it

**Sunshine cupcake:**  
٩(๑ > ₃ <)۶♥

\--★--

**Moon Bin:**  
Just got back to my room  
Tired af

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
How was practice?

**Moon Bin:**  
Tiring lol  
No it was good  
We started mapping a new choreo  
Theres a compeitition in a month and we’re gonna sign up  
*competition

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
Wow that sounds exciting  
A group routine with all of you?

**Moon Bin:**  
Yup  
Minhyuk is doing most of the choreo rn im just helping out  
We decided on a theme and some basic steps so far

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
That’s good progress for one day  
I think  
I don’t really know

**Moon Bin:**  
Lol i guess its good  
We want to put some big flashy point part in the middle but we havent thuoght of one yet  
*thought  
Thats proirity #1  
*priority

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
Well you still have time  
Is it a big competition?

**Moon Bin:**  
Pretty big i guess  
A lot of teams are gonna enter  
If soonyoung hyung’s crew enters we’re dead lol

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
Don’t say that  
I’m sure you could beat them if you put up a good performance  
No one’s undefeatable

**Moon Bin:**  
Theyre so good tho  
Minhyuk has a grudge agaisnt them lol  
*against  
They always beat us  
Im tired of second place

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
Bin  
You can beat them  
I have a good feeling about you winning this time

**Moon Bin:**  
Thanks eunwoo

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
And just in case  
I once made a soup that ended up giving all my friends food poisoning  
So there’s always that option  
Just saying

**Moon Bin:**  
Hahaha  
Lmao thanks for that  
I’ll consider that

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
You won’t have to  
You’ll do great

**Moon Bin:**  
U know what i think so too  
You convniced me cha  
*convinced

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
Cha?

**Moon Bin:**  
Yeah  
Your surname  
Your freinds dont call you that sometimes?  
*friends

**alien law student eunwoo:**  
Not really  
But I don’t mind, it sounds cute

**Moon Bin:**  
Good i think so too

Save **alien law student eunwoo** as **teacup**?  [ Yes]  [No]

**teacup:**  
So this will be a common thing now?  
You calling me tea?

**Moon Bin:**  
Yupp  
Now im gonna sleep for 23 hours

**teacup:**  
Haha okay then  
Talk to you tomorrow

**Moon Bin:**  
See ya

\--★--

**jeon jk:**  
Yo  
What was the name of that guy you were in love with?

**moonbin:**  
For the last time  
I was appreciating his aesthetics

**jeon jk:**  
Suuure  
But what was his name?

**moonbin:**  
Why?  
I dont even like him anymore anwyay  
*anyway

**jeon jk:**  
Cool  
So it wasnt him  


**moonbin:**  
Y  
Where did you get that???

**jeon jk:**  
Oh that?  
  
Or this??

**moonbin:**  
Asdhsdkfl  
Jeon jungkook  
Where are u getting these you little piece of shit

**jeon jk:**  
Hmmmmm  
Testy moon bin  
I thought you didnt like him??

**moonbin:**  
I  
Dont im just curious

**jeon jk:**  
Lololol this is so funny  
We’re in the same group in business class  
He added me on sns so  


**moonbin:**  
S t o p

**jeon jk:**  
I thought u didnt like him??

**moonbin:**  
I  d o n t

**jeon jk:**  
Oh so u dont mind then  


**moonbin:**  
Jeon jungkook i will kill you in your sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your eyeballs haven't melted from the beauty:  
> Please excuse my Korean pun (cha is Korean for tea)


	19. It's just a face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **noodle boy:**  
>  Should we tell him?  
>  Or like nudge him along or something??
> 
> **Rock Rock hyung:**  
>  The child must find the path himself  
>  Only then will he become a man
> 
> **noodle boy:**  
>  Can’t you just say no? （￣^￣）
> 
> **Rock Rock hyung:**  
>  No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, was out of town. Have some more eye-blinding beauty~

**jeon jk:**  
Hey so i finished the milk this morning  
  
You dont mind do ya??

**moonbin:**  
I will stab u with a pencil

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]**

**trashbin:**  
My roommate is so annoyign ughh  
*annoying

**rock n roll:**  
Your roommate?  
The one you thirsted over?

**trashbin:**  
That was my dark past

**yoon sanheart:**  
What did he do hyung?  
I thought you were friends (๑•﹏•)

**trashbin:**  
We are  
I guess  
Idk hes a little shit

**rock n roll:**  
But what did he do?

**trashbin:**  
Okayy yall remmber that guy?  
The real cute one in my english class  
*remember

**rock n roll:**  
Ah yes  
Mr. ethereal  
Lee dongmin

**trashbin:**  
Right  
So jungkook is in some class wiht him and theyre friends on sns  
*with  
And he keeps spamming me with his selcas  
Its so annoying

**rock n roll:**  
I thought  
You liked looking at dongmin?  
You still stare at him  
Every class

**trashbin:**  
I dont stare  
I just  
Appreciate

**rock n roll:**  
Alright?  
So appreciate the spam  
I don’t see the problem

**trashbin:**  
Its???  
Kind of creepy idk  
Getting all his pics when i dont even know him

**yoon sanheart:**  
More creepy that watching him all through your english class?

**trashbin:**  
I dont watch him a l l class

**rock n roll:**  
Is that so  
What was your last english class about?

**trashbin:**  
Uh  
Verbs

**rock n roll:**  
Creep

**trashbin:**  
I am not!!!

**yoon sanheart:**  
Hyung you have to admit its a bit  
Why don’t you just talk to him?

**trashbin:**  
Because???  
Idk i dont wanna bother him

\--★--

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
I want to scream  
He is an imbecile

**noodle boy:**  
(´･ω･`)?

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
He won’t talk to dongmin  
Out of some strange faithfulness  
To 223  
And he doesn’t even realize it himself  
An imbecile

**noodle boy:**  
Ohhhh  
Wow hyung you’re so perceptive

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Thank you

**noodle boy:**  
Should we tell him?  
Or like nudge him along or something??

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
The child must find the path himself  
Only then will he become a man

**noodle boy:**  
Can’t you just say no? （￣^￣）

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
No

\--★--

**jeon jk:**  
I won’t be back until late tonight  
Going out with some friends  


**moonbin:**  
I hate you

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**living sunshine:**  
I hate work!!!  
If only i didn’t need money to survive  
Jinjin!!!  
Why can’t you be super rich and pay for all my stuff???

**rapperjin:**  
Sorry babe  
I’m a starving uni student too

**living sunshine:**  
Hmph  
Dongmin!!!

**min-ion:**  
Hyung?

**living sunshine:**  
Date me  
I need a rich boyfriend

**rapperjin:**  
You realize i’m still here

**living sunshine:**  
Yeah i see you

**min-ion:**  
… I have no idea what’s brought this on  
But no, Myungjun-hyung, I will not date you  
I’m not even rich

**living sunshine:**  
I’ve been to your house!!!  
You have a piano!!!  
Only rich people have pianos in seoul

**rapperjin:**  
True  
No one has the space

**min-ion:**  
So because my parents have space for a piano, I’m rich?

**living sunshine:**  
Uh  
Yeah

**min-ion:**  
I will admit my family’s rather well-off  
But I wouldn’t say I’m rich  
And I’m definitely not rich enough to support a sugar baby

**living sunshine:**  
I said b o y f r i e nd  
I would totally be your sugar baby tho if i had to be  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**min-ion:**  
N o

**rapperjin:**  
Again  
I’m right here

**living sunshine:**  
And again yeah i see you

**rapperjin:**  
When i become filthy rich

**living sunshine:**  
W h e n??? You mean if

**rapperjin:**  
You’ll regret this

**living sunshine:**  
No i won’t!!!  
Because dongmin will be even richer then!!!  
Isnt that right minnie???

**min-ion:**  
Well

**rapperjin:**  
I’ll be richer

**living sunshine:**  
Ha

**rapperjin:**  
The richest

**living sunshine:**  
Lmao as if

**rapperjin:**  
G dragon will envy me

**living sunshine:**  
Dont bring gd into this!!!

**min-ion:**  
Wait  
Are you guys… fighting?  
Like this is not your fake-fighting-flirting thing?  
You’re sincerely upset with each other?  
Over Myungjun-hyung’s ridiculous joke about dating me for my money?

**living sunshine:**  
Hahahhahaha

**rapperjin:**  
Dongmin we’re cuddling as i text

**min-ion:**  
What  
I thought Myungjun-hyung was at work?

**living sunshine:**  
Jinjin came to see me (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**rapperjin:**  
♡

**living sunshine:**  
Him and his big dumb face  
.。･:*:･(✿◕3◕)

**min-ion:**  
Why do I even bother with you guys

\--★--

**jeon jk:**  
I’ll be taking some stuff to the laundry  
Put your dirty shit in a pile by tonight  


**moonbin:**  
Okay its been more than a week  
How have u not run out by now  
How many slecas does this guy take???  
*selcas

**jeon jk:**  
  
A lot

**moonbin:**  
Youre the worst

\--★--

**Moon Bin:**  
I cant live with my roommate anymore

**teacup:**  
Your initially shy, dancer roommate?  
I thought you became friends

**Moon Bin:**  
We did  
Hes an annoying shit

**teacup:**  
And what brought on this sudden realization?

**Moon Bin:**  
Hes been spamming me with pics  
Litrally every time he texts  
*literally

**teacup:**  
Random pictures?

**Moon Bin:**  
Uhhh not really

**teacup:**  
Inappropriate things?

**Moon Bin:**  
Lmao no he knows i check texts in class  
Inappropriate things really eunwoo  
You can just say porn lol

**teacup:**  
So what is he sending you then?

**Moon Bin:**  
You really dont wanna say porn lmao

**teacup:**  
Moon Bin  
What is he sending you?

**Moon Bin:**  
Just some selcas

**teacup:**  
Of himself?  
That’s… unexpected  
Why?

**Moon Bin:**  
Not of himself  
He  
So  
You remember that guy? The one with the nice face?

**teacup:**  
The nice face?  
Which guy?  
Oh  
Oh you mean the one you liked

**Moon Bin:**  
The one i thought i liked  
Yeah my roommates kinda friends with him now  
He keeps spamming me with his selcas for legit no reason

**teacup:**  
He’s trying to annoy you I guess?  
By sending you pictures of this guy you liked

**Moon Bin:**  
I dont  
I mean  
I didnt rly like him?  
Yeah hes pretty but i mean  
Its just a face

**teacup:**  
That’s a great mindset to have  
I mean that genuinely  
I just wish most people thought the same

**Moon Bin:**  
Well they cant all be the super cool and deep moon bin

**teacup:**  
Haha true

**Moon Bin:**  
So what shuold i do abt my annoying roommate?  
*should  
The pics are getting too many and i feel like a creep  
Its bad enough i nevr even talked to the guy  
Now i have a collection of his selcas

**teacup:**  
Wait, you never talked to him? Ever?

**Moon Bin:**  
Nope  
Hes in my english class tho so i might  
One day if i ever wanna

**teacup:**  
Yes, you still have that option

**Moon Bin:**  
I guess  
But rn my problem is my annoyign roommate  
*annoying  
Help

**teacup:**  
Well maybe you could find some similar leverage on him?  
Fight back with the same weapon

**Moon Bin:**  
Hmm thats not a bad idea

**teacup:**  
Or, if that doesn’t work, take embarrassing pictures of him while he’s sleeping  
And then blackmail him with them  
Blackmail is always effective

**Moon Bin:**  
You have experience???

**teacup:**  
Plenty

**Moon Bin:**  
Damn  
Maybe you really are a villain cha eunwoo

**teacup:**  
No argument here

\--★--

**jeon jk:**  
Thx for cleaning up  


**moonbin:**  
Youre welcome  
Say jeon jungkook  
I was wondering if you knew one of the seniors in my dept?  
I think his name is kim taehyung?  


**jeon jk:**  
Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
Howwww

**moonbin:**  
Thas right  
I got u now  
So we calling a truce or not

**jeon jk:**  
…  
Truce

**moonbin:**  
Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not a dedicated taekook shipper, but someone mentioned it in the comments of one of my other fics and I thought, well, why not?


	20. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **teacup:**  
>  Well I would decorate my evil lair in more colors than black and red  
>  I like purple, we'll go with a black and purple color scheme  
>  Except for the lava pit, obviously we can't change that
> 
>  **Moon Bin:**  
>  We??? Who do u expect in there with you
> 
>  **teacup:**  
>  My henchmen?  
>  You can't expect me to villain alone  
>  I'd like to think I could at least afford some henchmen!

**Moon Bin:**  
Good morning cha

 **teacup:**  
Good morning Bin  
I see you're awake

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah i got a good alarm clock  
Dissappointed you couldnt wake me up?  
*disappointed

 **teacup:**  
No of course not  
You think I enjoy making people miserable?

 **Moon Bin:**  
You are way too into being a villain

 **teacup:**  
Well  
That's completely different  
I'm just in it for the aesthetics of the thing, really

 **Moon Bin:**  
You wanna be a villain bc u think they look cool???

 **teacup:**  
Maybe

 **Moon Bin:**  
You into all the black and the spikes and all that stuff???

 **teacup:**  
Well I would decorate my evil lair in more colors than black and red  
I like purple, we'll go with a black and purple color scheme  
Except for the lava pit, obviously we can't change that

 **Moon Bin:**  
We??? Who do u expect in there with you

 **teacup:**  
My henchmen?  
You can't expect me to villain alone  
I'd like to think I could at least afford some henchmen!

 **Moon Bin:**  
You cuold hire minhyuk  
He'd be a great villain  
*could

 **teacup:**  
Oh no I don't think I could control that one  
He'll end up killing me and taking over my evil empire

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hahahaha  
Dont worry i'll avenge u

 **teacup:**  
I'm confused, I thought you were the hero in this thing?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah lol thats why ill finish minhyuk  
Happy endings for evreyone  
*everyone

 **teacup:**  
Except me  
The dead guy

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah except u

 **teacup:**  
Wait, how did we even get onto this?

 **Moon Bin:**  
You said you thought villains looked good  
Speaking of  
  
How do i look???

 **teacup:**  
Wow  
You look great, Bin  
Amazing

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hehe thank u

 **teacup:**  
I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair like this

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah usually i dont bother  
Thuoght id try it today  
*thought

 **teacup:**  
Isn't it a bit too warm for the sweater though?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah lol  
Thats why im not wearing anything under

 **teacup:**  
You  
What?

 **Moon Bin:**  
I really wanted to wear it  
But it was hot with the shirt so

 **teacup:**  
So you took off the shirt

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah  
Genius huh?

 **teacup:**  
There are a lot of words to describe it, yes  
Doesn't it  
I don't know, itch?

 **Moon Bin:**  
No lol its fine  
Ive worn worse stuff for perfromances anyway  
*performances

 **teacup:**  
Oh yes the dancing  
How is the routine going?  
You finally got an idea for your big killing part?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yuppp

 **teacup:**  
And?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah?

 **teacup:**  
Moon Bin  
Tell me about your killing part

 **Moon Bin:**  
Nope  
If u wanna see it youll have to watch us perform

 **teacup:**  
Are you serious?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Completely  
The competition is in like 10 days  
Come wtach  
*watch

 **teacup:**  
I don't know if I'm free

 **Moon Bin:**  
Its on a friday night eunwoo  
What would you be doing

 **teacup:**  
I'll check  
And get back to you  
Is that okay?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay  
But im really serious eunwoo  
I want you to come watch me dance  
And minhyuk and the other guys our crew is good

 **teacup:**  
Bin  
Okay I'll try to be there

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thats all im asking  
I gotta get to class now  
Talk later cha

 **teacup:**  
Of course

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
Okay so i asked eunwoo to come to the dance thing  
He said hed try but idk  
He seemed kinda nervous or soemthing  
*something

 **rocko:**  
You wanna impress him that much huh  
Moon bin?  
You text me in class  
And then abandon me like this?  
Wow

 **king kong:**  
Asdjhfklgkl no  
I forgot to put my phone on silent  
Im in english class and now evreyones starign at me

 **rocko:**  
You deserve it

 **king kong:**  
Adskglywtkl nooooo  
Dongmin looked too im  
Im just gonna stop existing bye

 **rocko:**  
Bye

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**min-ion:**  
Help  
Help  
He l p

 **living sunshine:**  
Omo minnie what is it???  
Arent you in class right now???

 **min-ion:**  
I am  
Help  
I don't know what  
I'm f  
Help

 **rapperjin:**  
Dongmin  
Calm down

 **living sunshine:**  
What happened???

 **min-ion:**  
It's Bin

 **living sunshine:**  
What did he do this time???  
Enough is enough!!!  
Jinjin babe go find him and beat him up

 **min-ion:**  
No he didn't do anything  
He's  
He's in this class

 **living sunshine:**  
What??? Hes in the same class???  
Omg minnie thats great!!!

 **min-ion:**  
What? How is that great how  
Oh my god he's been in this class with me all this time  
What if I did something stupid or embarrassing or  
Oh god

 **rapperjin:**  
Stop freaking out

 **living sunshine:**  
Dongmin it's no big deal!!!  
You never sent him a selca right???  
So he doesn't even know its you!!!

 **min-ion:**  
Well  
True

 **rapperjin:**  
This is your english class right

 **min-ion:**  
Yes  
Wait  
This is our English class  
Which means he's in here too

 **living sunshine:**  
He???

 **min-ion:**  
This guy  
Bin had a crush on him

 **living sunshine:**  
!!!!!!  
Jinjin!!! I told you bin wasnt straight!!!

 **min-ion:**  
Oh  
Crap I shouldn't have said that

 **rapperjin:**  
Never mind  
What's his name?

 **min-ion:**  
Bin never said  
But apparently he was really pretty?  
Like, stunning  
He's in this class I wonder who it is

 **living sunshine:**  
!!!  
Oh my gooooodddddd  
Dongmin!!!  
Moon bin has a crush!!!

 **min-ion:**  
Had  
And he's in this English class apparently

 **rapperjin:**  
Dongmin

 **living sunshine:**  
Wait  
You really can't guess???  
Really???

 **min-ion:**  
I'm looking around and I really can't find him  
Honestly the best looking person in this class is Bin

 **rapperjin:**  
Dongmin come on

 **living sunshine:**  
Omggg minnie you're killing me  
You're too smart for this omgggg

 **min-ion:**  
Too smart for what?

 **rapperjin:**  
Wow

 **living sunshine:**  
Dongmin  
Who do i say is the most beautiful person i know???

 **min-ion:**  
Jinwoo hyung

 **living sunshine:**  
When i'm not being biased

 **min-ion:**  
Park Seo Joon

 **living sunshine:**  
No i mean  
Apart from him

 **min-ion:**  
Oh  
Wait  
No  
You can't be serious  
There's no way

 **rapperjin:**  
It's you

 **min-ion:**  
No  
No oh my god of course not

 **living sunshine:**  
Lee dongmin you will be the death of me istg!!!  
It's you  
You're the really pretty guy  
Moon bin has a crush on you!!!

 **min-ion:**  
No oh my god he can't  
I'm just  
No

 **rapperjin:**  
You can't deny the truth dongmin

 **min-ion:**  
It's not the truth it's  
It can't be  
No

 **living sunshine:**  
But it's true!!!  
Just ask moon bin if the guy he likes is named dongmin  
You'll see i'm right (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **min-ion:**  
I  
I have to go, I'm missing this entire class  
We'll talk about this later

 **living sunshine:**  
Make sure you tell us what moon bin says!!!

\--★--

 **sunshine cupcake:**  
Out of 100 what're the chances it's n o t dongmin???

 **Jinjin:**  
0.36

 **sunshine cupcake:**  
That's what i thought!!!

\--★--

 **teacup:**  
Bin  
Can I ask you a question?  
Just randomly, for no reason  
No reason at all  
I don't mean anything by it  
Absolutely nothing  
Haha

 **Moon Bin:**  
Uh ok  
You okay eunwoo?

 **teacup:**  
I'm fine  
I just have some other stuff on my mind  
So

 **Moon Bin:**  
So???  
You still there???

 **teacup:**  
Yes  
I am  
So  
You remember the guy?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Which guy?

 **teacup:**  
That guy  
The one you  
Thought was pretty

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh  
Yeah  
That guy

 **teacup:**  
Yes  
So  
What's his name?

 **Moon Bin:**  
His name?  
Why?

 **teacup:**  
Just  
Curious  
I want to know if maybe I know him

 **Moon Bin:**  
But why i mean  
I dont even like him  
I mean i never did its just my roommate was trying to be funny

 **teacup:**  
I know I know  
I'm just curious

 **Moon Bin:**  
Uh okay  
His name is dongmin  
Eunwoo???  
You still there???

 **teacup:**  
Yes I  
Yes I am  
Okay  
Thank you

 **Moon Bin:**  
I really dont like him  
You know that right?  
Really

 **teacup:**  
Oh  
Okay no that's  
Fine  
I have to go now

 **Moon Bin:**  
Um okay  
So we'll talk later or

 **teacup:**  
Yes yes of course

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**min-ion:**  
Help

 **living sunshine:**  
Kim myungjun is never wrong (◕ᴗ◕✿)


	21. A dramatic minion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **min-ion:**  
>  I told you, he just liked my face  
>  That doesn’t mean he likes me!  
>  He’s never even talked to me!  
>  I mean, as far as he knows
> 
>  **rapperjin:**  
>  I’m so glad i’m not in seoul to deal with this

**[hutch]**

**rapperjin:**  
Look what i caught  


**living sunshine:**  
Ha figures  
Of course you're a bad fisherman!!!

 **rapperjin:**  
I'm not a bad fisherman

 **living sunshine:**  
Really???  
When have you ever reeled in anything big???

 **rapperjin:**  
I reeled in you

 **living sunshine:**  
Y

 **min-ion:**  
And so we ask again  
When have you ever reeled in anything big?

 **living sunshine:**  
Dongmin!!!  
Also jinjin that was such a dumb thing to say omg

\--★--

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Babe that was so smooth i  
I love you

 **Jinjin:**  
I love you too  
♡

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
٩(๑ > ₃ <)۶♥

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**min-ion:**  
Oh come on hyung it was right there  
How was I supposed to resist?

 **living sunshine:**  
Curse you and your long legs!!!  
I can’t believe you just left me with him jinwoo!!!

 **min-ion:**  
He left you?  
He left me!  
And just when I needed him the most!

 **rapperjin:**  
Is this about moon bin

 **min-ion:**  
Yes!  
I just found out he’s seen me and what do you do?  
You leave for a four-day fishing trip!  
You just had to leave me alone this Friday!

 **living sunshine:**  
Friday???  
What’s on friday???

 **min-ion:**  
Nothing  
I’ve just been abandoned in my time of need

 **living sunshine:**  
I’m crying dongmin you’re so dramatic  
And that’s something coming from me kim myungjun

 **min-ion:**  
You don’t understand  
Now that I’ve seen him once I see him everywhere

 **rapperjin:**  
You mean now that you’re actually aware of your surroundings

 **min-ion:**  
Maybe  
I can’t relax, hyung  
Every place I go, Bin is there, just coincidentally  
I just fled from the library because he went in there  
Bin! In the library!  
He has to be doing this on purpose

 **rapperjin:**  
Chill  
It’s not like he even knows it’s you

 **living sunshine:**  
No don’t chill!!!  
This is the perfect chance to talk to him in person!!!

 **min-ion:**  
What?  
Why?

 **living sunshine:**  
What do you mean why???  
You won’t ever talk to him face to face???

 **min-ion:**  
Well  
I wasn’t planning on it

 **living sunshine:**  
Lee dongmin istg

 **rapperjin:**  
Why not?

 **min-ion:**  
Because  
I don’t know  
I mean, is it really necessary?  
Lots of people are friends without ever meeting face-to-face

 **rapperjin:**  
Yeah when they live far apart  
Not when they go to the same university

 **living sunshine:**  
I don’t know why??? You’re so scared???  
Moon bin likes you!!!

 **min-ion:**  
Oh my god no he does not

 **living sunshine:**  
He told you he did!!!

 **min-ion:**  
No that was  
He said  
Okay that was different  
He just said he  
I mean  
I had a nice face  
That’s all  
Bin cares about more than looks

 **living sunshine:**  
But that’s just it!!!  
He likes dongmin’s face  
And your personality  
And you’re the same person!!!

 **min-ion:**  
What where did you get that from?  
No he doesn’t  
Like me  
Why would you even say that?

 **rapperjin:**  
Wow

 **living sunshine:**  
Because he told you??? When he didn’t know you were dongmin???  
Ffs minnie

 **min-ion:**  
I told you, he just liked my face  
That doesn’t mean he likes me!  
He’s never even talked to me!  
I mean, as far as he knows

 **rapperjin:**  
I’m so glad i’m not in seoul to deal with this

 **living sunshine:**  
You text all the time!!!  
You text before breakfast and you send good night messages!!!  
He sends you cute selcas and you tell him he looks great!!!  
And he tells you all the time how he doesn’t care about looks because he doesn’t know what you look like!!!  
I don’t know what you’re not getting???

 **min-ion:**  
That  
That doesn’t mean anything  
We’re just friends

 **living sunshine:**  
You  
Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

 **rapperjin:**  
Ladies and gentlemen the 4th ranked kid in the entrance exam

\--★--

 **moonbin:**  
Yo  
Did you say something to dongmin???

 **jeon jk:**  
Uh?  
Smthing like what

 **moonbin:**  
That i was a creep or stalker or idk  
I saw him in the librray and he just bolted when he saw me  
*library

 **jeon jk:**  
Lmaoooo what were u doin in the library???

 **moonbin:**  
Shut ur headass  
Gyeom went to reutrn a book  
*return

 **jeon jk:**  
Right lol u scared me  
Hey maybe he ws just surprised to see u in there?

 **moonbin:**  
What??? You told him i dont read???  
I read a lot btw much more than i did before

 **jeon jk:**  
Chill man i didnt say anything abt u  
I dont think he even knows u exist

 **moonbin:**  
Then why did he look at me with sheer terror in his eyes

 **jeon jk:**  
Maybe u really are that ugly

 **moonbin:**  
Shut ur headass

\--★--

 **teacup:**  
Hey  
Are you busy?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Nope just done with practice

 **teacup:**  
So late?

 **Moon Bin:**  
The perfromance is in like 2 days  
*performance  
This is totally normal

 **teacup:**  
It’s still quite late, Bin

 **Moon Bin:**  
Lol im fine eunwoo  
So how was your day?

 **teacup:**  
It was alright  
My Jin hyung has gone off fishing  
I almost envy him

 **Moon Bin:**  
You like fishing???

 **teacup:**  
Oh goodness no

 **Moon Bin:**  
Good lol  
I was wondering how much of an old man you could be

 **teacup:**  
Well I don’t like fishing, so don’t worry about that  
Just some time out of the city, maybe

 **Moon Bin:**  
You cant be serious

 **teacup:**  
Why? Is that so weird?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Eunwoo  
This friday  
Youre not coming to watch me dance?

 **teacup:**  
Oh right yes

 **Moon Bin:**  
What?  
You forgot?

 **teacup:**  
No of course not

 **Moon Bin:**  
Really?  
You forgot i want you to come?  
When it’s like the only thing i ever asked from you?

 **teacup:**  
No Bin wait  
I didn’t forget  
I’m sorry for putting it like that  
Of course I didn’t forget  
I just don’t know if I’ll be able to make it

 **Moon Bin:**  
Oh  
Well i’m sorry for getting pissed like that  
That was kind of dumb haha sorry

 **teacup:**  
No don’t apologize  
You’re right  
You’ve never asked me for anything except this  
And I still can’t say if I can come or not

 **Moon Bin:**  
Its just  
Are you really that busy or  
Idk do u think i’ll be ugly in real life or something lol

 **teacup:**  
What?  
No of course not!  
Like you could be ugly ever

 **Moon Bin:**  
Well  
But i dont know why you dont want to come?  
Im good at dancing i promise

 **teacup:**  
I believe you  
I’m just  
I don’t know why I’m like this

 **Moon Bin:**  
Hey hey its okay  
Sorry if im making you uncomfortable  
Id like if u came but no pressure  
I promise i wont be mad or anything  
Im sorry i was like that right now  
Ill scream at u abt soonyoung hyungs crew after no matter what

 **teacup:**  
Okay, I’ll definitely look forward to that  
And I might  
I might come on Friday

 **Moon Bin:**  
I’ll take a might

\--★--

 **Dongmingming:**  
You abandoned me and I hate you  
I needed you this Friday and now  
Aargh  
I hope you like that baby octopus you caught  
It’s now your best friend because I quit!

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I ate the baby octopus

 **Dongmingming:**  
Serves you right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you like that after a dramatic chapter >< I hope updates will be more regular from here on out
> 
> Obligatory promo time  
> I've just started a new fic (yes, I know, I'm terrible). It's called [A Match Made in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558883), and is a slow burn romantic comedy, with bad matchmaking and angels and everything. Please consider checking it out even if you don't stan VIXX, I personally like it a lot ^^


	22. Before the competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Moon Bin:**  
>  If you wanna know what it is you gotta see it live
> 
>  **teacup:**  
>  So that’s how it’s going to be
> 
>  **Moon Bin:**  
>  Yupp  
>  So
> 
>  **teacup:**  
>  Yes?
> 
>  **Moon Bin:**  
>  Fine i'll just ask you  
>  Are you here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 999 kudos!

**teacup:**  
You’re probably busy warming up or calming down or something  
But good luck! You’re going to do great!  
None of the other teams stand a chance

 **Moon Bin:**  
Im hanging out bkacstage dont worry  
*backstage  
Not busy at all  
Thanks cha

 **teacup:**  
Of course, Moon

 **Moon Bin:**  
Im all dressed up u know  
Dont wanna see me???

 **teacup:**  
Of course I do  
Send the selca

 **Moon Bin:**  
Okay okay lol  


**teacup:**  
Wow you look amazing  
They might rank your team first just for your looks

 **Moon Bin:**  
Aww thanks  >///<

 **teacup:**  
Just saying it as I see it  
How are you feeling?  
Nervous? Confident?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Maybe both  
Idk i feel good about our routine  
Like i know its really good  
But u know soonyoung hyung and his crew  
What if we dont win again???

 **teacup:**  
You said it yourself, your routine is good  
Don’t think about Soonyoung’s crew just think about your own  
You’re good so you’ll win

 **Moon Bin:**  
Minhyuk spent so much time making the choreo  
If we dont win hes gonna be so upset

 **teacup:**  
Don’t even think about that  
You’re gonna win, so he’s not going to be upset  
Your choreography is good, and you’re amazing dancers

 **Moon Bin:**  
You dont know that lmao

 **teacup:**  
I do  
You’re amazing  
Your crew, I mean  
And you have your special showstopping move, don’t you?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yeah tru  
It is pretty cool

 **teacup:**  
You’re still not going to tell me what it is?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Nope  
If you wanna know what it is you gotta see it live

 **teacup:**  
So that’s how it’s going to be

 **Moon Bin:**  
Yupp  
So

 **teacup:**  
Yes?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Fine i'll just ask you  
Are you here?

 **teacup:**  
Hmm  
One moment

 **Moon Bin:**  
Cha eunwoo you

\--★--

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Dongmin where are you???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Hi hyung  
I’m at home, why?

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Really???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Yes?  
Why, where else would I be on a Friday night?  
Jinwoo hyung’s out of the city and I’m not with you

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Really  
Because i’m at your house and you’re not here!!!

 **Minnie mouse:**  
I  
Oh

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Your parents said you left 15 minutes ago!!!  
To meet me???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Oh  
Shit

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Well???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
What did you tell them?

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
That we’re meeting up in a group and i came to pick you up  
I think they believed me so chill  
But dongmin!!!  
Where are you???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Thank you so much, hyung  
I’m not in any trouble I promise  
I’m watching a show

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
What???  
What kind of show???  
Something… dirty???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Oh my god hyung no  
At least I don’t think so  
I passed by this couple that weren’t overdressed in any sense of the word

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Dongmin

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Relax hyung  
It’s a dance competition  
A friend of mine is participating  
I didn’t tell my parents because the venue is kind of not high-class  
And I knew they wouldn’t approve

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
A dance competition???  
Where??? I wanna watch too!!!

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Please don’t  
You’ll embarrass me

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
When have i ever embarrassed you???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Should I work backwards chronologically?

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Okay fine  
But which friend???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Nobody  
You don’t know him, he’s from university

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Wait  
Is it a friend you only text???

 **Minnie mouse:**  
Okay I have to go now

 **Kim Myungjun:**  
Dongmin  
Minnie!!!  
Fine!!! You know i’ll get it out of you later anyway

\--★--

 **teacup:**  
I’m back  
Sorry about that  
My friend was asking where I was

 **Moon Bin:**  
You mean a n o t h e r friend was asking where you were  
Where are you cha eunwoo

 **teacup:**  
Well  
It’s pretty crowded in here?  
Do you always get this many people watching?

 **Moon Bin:**  
You  
Youre here???

 **teacup:**  
Yes  
I am  
I’m sorry for making such a big deal of whether I would come or not  
Turns out I had no choice  
How could I miss this?

 **Moon Bin:**  
Cha eunwoo you  
Thanks  
This really means a lot

 **teacup:**  
I’m glad I could make you happy

 **Moon Bin:**  
Very

 **teacup:**  
Okay  
So  
I’ll let you warm up with your crew  
Good luck!  
Although I know you don’t need it  
You’ll do great anyway

 **Moon Bin:**  
Thanks cha  
Remmeber to keep an eye on me when it comes to the big move  
*remember  
Youll know when its coming

 **teacup:**  
Haha okay  
I can’t wait to see you perform

 **Moon Bin:**  
And i cant wait to wow you

\--★--

 **223 kid:**  
You’re probably busy but good luck!  
Bin invited me to watch you guys so I’m in the crowd, ready to be amazed  
He also told me how hard you’ve been working  
I’m sure you’re gonna win, the other teams don’t stand a chance

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]**

**trashbin:**  
Sanha you here??

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Yes i am hyung (≧∇≦)/  
I’m sitting right in front

 **trashbin:**  
Okay im right behind the curtain  
Im just gonna poke my head out a bit

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Hyung?  
Are you okay??  
You looked freaked out (ס_ס;;)

 **trashbin:**  
Asdhklkl hes here

 **rock n roll:**  
Yeah  
He texted me  
You invited him  
Didn’t you?

 **trashbin:**  
What  
Who are you talking about???

 **rock n roll:**  
Who are you talking about?

 **trashbin:**  
Dongmin  
Hes here  
Hes sitting rihgt in fornt asdhjjkl

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Mr. pretty english guy? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
Omg  
Wait omg omg i think i see him  
Woowwwwww  
If that’s him he’s really handsome (*°∀°)=3

 **trashbin:**  
Agfdhgkslhjgdsl  
Help

 **rock n roll:**  
What?  
Who cares  
About dongmin?  
It’s not like  
He’s here for you

 **trashbin:**  
I guess  
But why is he here??? Is he friends with someone in another team  
Wait  
Is he dating someone in another team???

 **rock n roll:**  
Moon bin  
Do you know  
Who else is here?

 **trashbin:**  
Who  
Wait it has to be jungkook that little shit brought dongmin

 **rock n roll:**  
He  
Wow

\--★--

 **Minhyuk:**  
Thank you  
You are  
A very nice person

 **223 kid:**  
You’re welcome  
And thanks, I guess

 **Minhyuk:**  
Yes  
Moon bin is an idiot  
I hope you know that

 **223 kid:**  
Haha yes Bin can be a handful

 **Minhyuk:**  
As long as you know

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]**

**rock n roll:**  
Moon bin  
Do you know what 223 looks like?

 **trashbin:**  
No  
I was gonna look for him but he cuold be legit anybody  
*could

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Wait eunwoo hyung is here too? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **trashbin:**  
Yeah i asked him to come  
Im gonna wow him with my skills  
You know hes all smart and capable and nice  
This is my time to shine

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Aww you want to impress him!

 **trashbin:**  
Maybe a bit  
But now i can impress both him a n d dongmin  
Oh wow i really hope i dont mess up

 **rock n roll:**  
I thought you decided  
You would never approach dongmin?

 **trashbin:**  
Yea but i can still look good in front of him  
I kind of suck at english so this is my one shot lol

 **rock n roll:**  
I see  
Can you come back  
To the waiting room now?  
The competition’s gonna start soon

 **trashbin:**  
Oh yeah yeah  
Im on my way

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Good luck hyungs!  
You’re going to do great! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

 **rock n roll:**  
Thanks noodle

 **trashbin:**  
Thanks kid  
We a r e going to do great  
I hope dongmin pays special attention during the big move

 **rock n roll:**  
Sometimes  
You annoy me  
So much

 **trashbin:**  
What??

 **rock n roll:**  
Nothing  
Get your ass back here


	23. After the competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Moon Bin:**  
>  You  
>  You sent me food???
> 
> **teacup:**  
>  Your whole team, actually  
>  But yes, I sent you food haha  
>  I didn’t know what you guys liked so there’s a whole variety
> 
> **Moon Bin:**  
>  Oh my god eunwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quicker chapter! Hope you like it ^^

**teacup:**  
Bin  
Wow  
That was incredible  
You were incredible  
Your entire team I mean  
I am awestruck, seriously  
If you don’t win after that  
Wow

**Moon Bin:**  
Hehe thanks

**teacup:**  
Oh  
You replied

**Moon Bin:**  
You seem dissappointed???  
*disappointed

**teacup:**  
No of course not!  
It’s just I wasn’t expecting a reply  
I thought you’d be busy with your teammates  
Or collapsed on a couch or something

**Moon Bin:**  
I am collapsed on a couch lol  
I saw you texted so ofc i had to reply  
Minhyuk is in a lump near my feet

**teacup:**  
Stressed over the outcome?

**Moon Bin:**  
Yup  
Hes not gonna move until they announcne the winner  
*announce  
I know him

**teacup:**  
Well you guys should win  
You did amazing

**Moon Bin:**  
Thanks cha  
So  
You saw the big move?

**teacup:**  
I did  
You could’ve warned me

**Moon Bin:**  
How would that be that fun lmao

**teacup:**  
The girl next to me grabbed my arm  
I’m talking steel vice death grip  
I thought she was going to rip it off

**Moon Bin:**  
Lol u okay?

**teacup:**  
Well I’m okay enough to type  
But I feel like I should tell you one of your buttons hit me in the face

**Moon Bin:**  
Hahahaha  
But i looked good???  
Minhyuk was worried it would look dumb  
Ripping shirts after a big move and flip is kinda overdone

**teacup:**  
No, you looked good  
Very  
Defined

**Moon Bin:**  
Hahaha

**teacup:**  
Oh my god  
Okay forget I said that  
You looked very

**Moon Bin:**  
Very???

**teacup:**  
Can’t you see I’m suffering over here?

**Moon Bin:**  
Yes lol i love it  
So i looked very???

**teacup:**  
Cool  
You looked very cool

**Moon Bin:**  
Lmao fine i accept  
I liked defined better tho

**teacup:**  
Well you were  
I mean are  
Honestly I don’t know why I was surprised?  
Like I should’ve expected it, right?  
You dance  
You practice all the time  
It’s to be expected  
And yet  
When you ripped open your shirt  
I still  
I was still surprised

**Moon Bin:**  
Ahh i love this

**teacup:**  
Love  
What?

**Moon Bin:**  
This  
When you go on a big monologue liek this  
*like  
Its really cute

**teacup:**  
It  
Um

**Moon Bin:**  
Sorry i get all weird after a stage  
Im still charged  
So im gonna say some wierd stuff jsut ignore me  
*weird *just

**teacup:**  
Well alright  
But you really were amazing  
And, yes, very defined

**Moon Bin:**  
Im gonna screensshot this  
*screenshot  
One sec  
Kjdfasdkjl

**teacup:**  
What happened?  
Everything okay?

**Moon Bin:**  
Asddfkgl chan  
Some dude just came  
Said we ordered and paid for somethning  
*something  
Which we didnt  
But chan just said thanks and took the food lmao  
Brb gonna go stop him

**teacup:**  
No  
That’s yours

**Moon Bin:**  
Whats mine

**teacup:**  
The food  
I  
I sent that

**Moon Bin:**  
You w h a t

**teacup:**  
Look, they didn’t allow gifts or such things to the performers  
Apparently there was a bribery issue last time? I don’t know  
So I said you ordered it and dropped it off with one of the staff  
I was kind of worried it wouldn’t reach you haha

**Moon Bin:**  
You  
You sent me food???

**teacup:**  
Your whole team, actually  
But yes, I sent you food haha  
I didn’t know what you guys liked so there’s a whole variety

**Moon Bin:**  
Oh my god eunwoo  
Did you cook all this???

**teacup:**  
Most of it is ordered actually  
I did try and cook a few things?  
Because you said you missed homecooked food  
Sorry if it isn’t that good  
In hindsight I should’ve just asked my mother to cook

**Moon Bin:**  
You cooked for me  
You d i d???

**teacup:**  
Don’t worry you don’t have to eat it  
There should be enough for all six of you without my cooking

**Moon Bin:**  
Theres so much eunwoo what w h a t  
You bought all this for us???

**teacup:**  
Yeah don’t worry about it  
I live with my parents and they don’t let me contribute to expenses as much as I’d like to  
So it’s no problem at all

**Moon Bin:**  
Cha  
What the actual fuck

**teacup:**  
I’m sorry is this weird?  
It’s weird isn’t it  
People don’t send food to their friends competing, do they?  
I made it weird I’m so sorry

**Moon Bin:**  
No asdhlk  
Dont  
Dont aplogize  
You

**teacup:**  
Um alright  
You okay?

**Moon Bin:**  
No  
I love

**teacup:**  
Yes?  
Hey  
Are you okay?  
Bin?  
Bin?

\--★--

**223 kid:**  
Hi  
Sorry to bother you  
You guys did an amazing job  
Your stage was incredible

**Minhyuk:**  
223  
Hello  
You’re not bothering  
Thank you  
For the food as well  
Apparently  
You sent all this?

**223 kid:**  
Yes, this is actually about that  
Is Bin with you?  
He’s suddenly stopped replying  
Is everything alright?

**Minhyuk:**  
Oh  
Moon bin  
He’s alright

**223 kid:**  
Okay  
Can you tell him the containers with the panda stickers are especially for him?  
I hope you don’t mind  
It’s just he told me about some of his favorite food so I sent some

**Minhyuk:**  
Alright  
I’ll tell him  
Give me a moment  
I need to dig that rice cake  
Out of chan’s mouth

**223 kid:**  
Minhyuk no  
I think we can let Chan have that one

**Minhyuk:**  
Okay  
Thanks again

**223 kid:**  
You’re welcome  
Thank you for that amazing performance

Save **223 kid** as **auto eunwoo** ?  [ Yes]  [No]

\--★--

**rocko:**  
Moon bin  
Get your ass back here  
You can’t hide forever

**king kong:**  
Make me bitch

**rocko:**  
I am serious  
This waiting room  
Is one second away  
From chaos  
You come back here  
And bring that food back

**king kong:**  
No  
This is eunwoos food  
He sent it!!! For me!!!  
Im not sharing wiht you losers

**rocko:**  
It’s enough  
For at least 8 people  
You can’t eat all of it

**king kong:**  
Watch me

**rocko:**  
Moon bin

**king kong:**  
He sent me food minhyuk  
All the st uff i lik e  
He  
I love him

**rocko:**  
Where are you  
Are you hiding in a closet  
Like you did for the first 17 years of your life

**king kong:**  
You dnot understnand  
Hes perfect  
Hes the most beautiful person on this earth

**rocko:**  
Really  
What about dongmin?

**king kong:**  
How dare you  
Its eunwoo hours 24/7  
Dont even menition another guys name

**rocko:**  
Are you in that mop closet?  
The one right behind the stage?

**king kong:**  
What kind of best friend are you???  
I just told you im in love  
And youre worrying abuot where i am???

**rocko:**  
Tell me this again  
When you’re not high off the stage  
Then i’ll believe you

**king kong:**  
I will!!!

**rocko:**  
You’re in this mop closet  
Aren’t you

**king kong:**  
Im not in a closet i dont konw what youre talking about

**rocko:**  
I’m standing outside the door  
I heard your message tone

**king kong:**  
Asdhjfgkl

\--★--

**teacup:**  
So  
Congratulations on second place

**Moon Bin:**  
Thanks  
Wish we couldve won but oh well  
Im not too disappointed

**teacup:**  
How’s Minhyuk?

**Moon Bin:**  
Eating  
Furiously

**teacup:**  
You beat Soonyoung’s team though  
That’s an accomplishment, right?

**Moon Bin:**  
Right  
Who knew that ciouple would get such high scores lol  
*couple

**teacup:**  
If it means anything, I thought you deserved to win  
From my totally unbiased view

**Moon Bin:**  
Hahaha thanks  
So  
Are you still out there?

**teacup:**  
I’m on the way home

**Moon Bin:**  
Oh  
Okay cool  
So  
I’ll just go make sure minhyuk doesnt choke

**teacup:**  
Haha okay  
We’ll talk later

**Moon Bin:**  
Yeah


	24. End of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rapperjin:**  
>  What did he say when he saw you?
> 
> **min-ion:**  
>  Nothing  
>  He recognized me, as Dongmin of course  
>  Not as  
>  Me
> 
> **living sunshine:**  
>  That was the perfect chance for you to tell him it was you!!!  
>  You nincompoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride month!

**[hutch]**

**living sunshine:**  
Jinjin baby i miss you  
Why aren’t you back yet??? (´∩｀。)

**rapperjin:**  
I’ll be back tonight

**living sunshine:**  
Did you have to leave for so long???

**rapperjin:**  
I miss you too  
Look  


**living sunshine:**  
You caught another fish!!!  
I’m so proud of you!!! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ  
Did you eat it???

**rapperjin:**  
No i’m bringing it back for you

**living sunshine:**  
Jinjin ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**min-ion:**  
You guys remember that this is a group chat, right?

**living sunshine:**  
Don’t talk to me!!!  
Betrayer

**min-ion:**  
Hyung please it wasn’t a betrayal  
I just didn’t tell you because I knew you’d make a big deal out of it

**living sunshine:**  
You hid it from me!!!  
B e t r a y e r

**rapperjin:**  
Is this about dongmin going to see bin dance?

**living sunshine:**  
Yes!!!  
I can’t believe he didn’t tell me!! He just snuck out!!!

**min-ion:**  
Because I knew you were going to freak out

**living sunshine:**  
Because this is something to freak out about!!!  
You went and saw him!!! In person!!!

**rapperjin:**  
What did he say when he saw you?

**min-ion:**  
Nothing  
He recognized me, as Dongmin of course  
Not as  
Me

**living sunshine:**  
That was the perfect chance for you to tell him it was you!!!  
You nincompoop

**rapperjin:**  
Why didn’t you say anything?

**min-ion:**  
I don’t know  
I thought about talking to him after the event  
I actually really did  
But I chickened out and went home

**living sunshine:**  
Why??? щ(ﾟДﾟщ)  
What is there to be scared of he likes you!!!

**min-ion:**  
Yes I know, it just seemed so terrifying

**rapperjin:**  
No you don’t  
He likes you as more than a friend

**min-ion:**  
What? No he doesn’t

**living sunshine:**  
Why do you think that???

**min-ion:**  
Because he told me himself

**rapperjin:**  
He said that about dongmin  
Not eunwoo

**min-ion:**  
We’re the same person!

**living sunshine:**  
He doesn’t know that!!!

**rapperjin:**  
So you know he doesn’t like dongmin  
But why do you think he doesn’t like eunwoo?

**min-ion:**  
Because  
He doesn’t even know what Eunwoo looks like

**living sunshine:**  
So???  
Maybe he doesn’t care  
Do you care what he looks like???

**min-ion:**  
No  
But we’re friends, what does it matter what he looks like?  
What does it even matter what I look like?  
He doesn’t like me like that

**living sunshine:**  
You text each other good night and good morning!!!  
You text him while you’re in class!!!  
You text each other about what you’re eating!!!  
You told me you try and go to sleep earlier because he worries about you!!!

**rapperjin:**  
Dongmin you’re too smart to be this dumb

**min-ion:**  
We’re just friends

**living sunshine:**  
You  
Oh my god  
Jinwoo babe why won’t you come back already  
I need to be around people who are actually in touch with reality

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]**

**rock n roll**  
I still  
Cannot believe

**yoon sanheart:**  
Aww hyung it's okay  
Second place isn't bad （´∀`）ｂ

**rock n roll**  
Second place  
Is first loser

**trashbin:**  
Well soonyoung hyung’s team is 2nd loser then  
So were still bettr than them  
*better

**rock n roll**  
But we didn't win  
The only good thing  
That came out of that competition  
Was the food

**yoon sanheart:**  
Oh hehe  
Right bin hyung??

**trashbin:**  
Shut up

**rock n roll**  
Oh  
That reminds me

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk a favor]** chat name has been changed to: **[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**trashbin:**  
No

**rock n roll**  
Really  
Who was it  
That stopped you  
When you were all ready  
To call 223  
And declare your undying love?

**trashbin:**  
You didnt even do anythning  
*anything

**rock n roll**  
I had to wrench the phone  
From your hand

**trashbin:**  
You just grabbed it  
Dont make such a big thing about it

**yoon sanheart:**  
Jihyo noona said you bruised chan hyung’s knee trying to take it back

**trashbin:**  
That was an accident  
And had nothing to do with my phone  
And fuck off i wasnt gonna delcarr my undyign love  
*declare *undying

**rock n roll**  
Yeah  
You were  
You were higher  
Than a fighter plane

**yoon sanheart:**  
Bin hyung gets so high after a performance  
He once called me to scream into my ear  
No words just screaming

**trashbin:**  
That was one time!!

**rock n roll**  
So  
Now that you're normal  
Do you feel the same?

**trashbin:**  
Same about what

**rock n roll**  
About 223

**trashbin:**  
What abuot him  
*about

**rock n roll**  
Holy fuck

**yoon sanheart:**  
Hyung language (　｀_ゝ´)

**rock n roll**  
Right sorry  
Holy whisk  
He does

**trashbin:**  
Who does what

**rock n roll**  
You  
You feel the same

**trashbin:**  
I dont konw what youre talking about  
*know

**yoon sanheart:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Bin hyung finally admits he likes eunwoo hyung!! Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ

**trashbin:**  
What do you mean admits???  
I dont like him  
Hes just a friend

**yoon sanheart:**  
What do y o u mean??? щ(ﾟДﾟщ)  
You obviously like him!!  
You talk about him all the time

**trashbin:**  
What no i dont stop it  
Why would i even oh my god

**rock n roll**  
Moon bin  
He sent food  
I'm just saying  
There's worse people to like

**trashbin:**  
Wait what  
You want me to like eunwoo???

**rock n roll**  
I didn't say that  
I'm just saying  
He's alright

**trashbin:**  
Hes alright?? Hes amazing!!  
He cares so much  
And hes so smart and funny and sweet  
He

**yoon sanheart:**  
He???

**trashbin:**  
Nothing

**yoon sanheart:**  
Are you high again or is that you declaring undying love hyung?? ಸ‿ಸ

**rock n roll**  
Undying love

**trashbin:**  
Ive brrn smoking weed you dont know  
*been

**rock n roll**  
No you haven’t  
You actually do feel the same  
You like him

**trashbin:**  
Yeah hes a great friend ofc i like him

\--★--

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
How do we live with him  
He does like him  
You should've seen him  
Friday night  
He was reading their texts over  
And over  
Staring  
Dazed  
I worried for his sanity

**noodle boy:**  
Before you took the phone from him?

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yes  
You should've seen  
The block of text he was typing  
Eye-wateringly bad  
If he's gonna confess  
He's gonna do it right

**noodle boy:**  
So he does owe you two favors

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Damn straight

**noodle boy:**  
Okay let me check something

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**yoon sanheart:**  
Hyung  
Did you talk to dongmin?  
He was there at the competition right?

**trashbin:**  
Oh  
No i didnt  
I forgot

**yoon sanheart:**  
He was probably impressed with you huh?  
You got the big point part

**rock n roll**  
Him and i  
We both did it

**trashbin:**  
Hmm i guess  
He was rught in front too  
*right

**yoon sanheart:**  
Right?? He saw you close up (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
Maybe you should talk to him the next time you see him  
Bring up the competition

\--★--

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
What

**noodle boy:**  
Just wait

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**trashbin:**  
Maybe i shuold  
*should  
Hes super smart and pretty  
But i can still dance

**yoon sanheart:**  
Exactly  
He got a front row seat to your awesomeness (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**trashbin:**  
Yeah  
Wait  
He was in the front row with eunwoo  
Omg he couldve been sitting right next to him and i never noticed!!!  
Did you see another young dude in the front row sanha??

**yoon sanheart:**  
I don't know i didn't look

**trashbin:**  
Damn it i shouldve looked  
I screwed up omg i couldve seen him  
Im so stupid

\--★--

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
He forgot  
All about dongmin

**noodle boy:**  
Yup (￣一*￣)

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
I believe  
The era of dongmin crush  
Is over

\--★--

**Moon Bin:**  
Hey  
I just wanted to thank u again  
Even if we couldnt win

**teacup:**  
I don't think that matters  
You were incredible  
All of you  
I had fun

**Moon Bin:**  
Im glad  
So  
You were in the front row rihgt?  
*right

**teacup:**  
Of course  
I wasn't going to watch you from the back of the room!  
I regretted it after your button assaulted me though

**Moon Bin:**  
Yeah lol that was unlucky  
Or super lucky  
Depends on how you look at it

**teacup:**  
I looked at it as one inch away from partial blindness

**Moon Bin:**  
Yeah but you didnt get blind  
So it was lucky

**teacup:**  
Well  
Okay fine good logic

**Moon Bin:**  
I am smart

**teacup:**  
You are  
And an incredible dancer too  
A man of many talents

**Moon Bin:**  
Hehe  
Thanks

**teacup:**  
Were you alright after your performance though?  
You just disappeared  
I had to text Minhyuk to check on you  
Sorry if that was weird

**Moon Bin:**  
No it wasnt  
It was  
Sweet  
Idk  
Thanks  
I was okay just freaking out

**teacup:**  
Oh okay  
I was just a bit worried

**Moon Bin:**  
I know  
Thank you for the food  
And for everything

**teacup:**  
Of course Bin

Rename **Moon Bin** as **Binnie** ? [ Yes] [No]


	25. Misadventure in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Park Jinwoo:**  
>  Don’t underestimate him dongmin  
>  He can make you do anything
> 
>  **Dongmingming:**  
>  No he can make you do anything  
>  And that’s because you’re softer than whipped cream for him
> 
>  **Park Jinwoo:**  
>  Undeniable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! Was out in the countryside for awhile

**Park Jinwoo:**  
I hope you know i’m still mad at you

 **Dongmingming:**  
I wonder who’s sending me this  
Dumb or Dumber?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Who are you calling dumb???

 **Dongmingming:**  
I see it’s Dumber

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Ha!!! You’re wrong it’s me myungjun

 **Dongmingming:**  
No, hyung, I was not wrong

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You!!!  
One day i will unleash my powers on you lee dongmin!!!

 **Dongmingming:**  
Your powers of what exactly?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Don’t underestimate him dongmin  
He can make you do anything

 **Dongmingming:**  
No he can make you do anything  
And that’s because you’re softer than whipped cream for him

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Undeniable

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**living sunshine:**  
Yes because i used my powers on him!!!

 **min-ion:**  
Wait aren’t you guys sitting in the same place?  
Why are you texting from your phone all of a sudden?

 **living sunshine:**  
Because jinwoo takes 4632 years to type  
And i’m tired of waiting for him to hand his phone back

 **rapperjin:**  
Babe please we’re right next to each other

 **living sunshine:**  
It took him all this time just to type that!!!  
Sometimes i regret using my powers

 **min-ion:**  
Okay as much as I love you guys  
Though obviously not as much as you guys love each other  
I’m in the library and trying to study  
So could you guys just, I don’t know, talk to each other?

 **living sunshine:**  
That’s what we’re doing  
I just wanted to tell you i’m still angry at you!!!

 **rapperjin:**  
So am i

 **min-ion:**  
Really, hyung?  
Using Jinwoo hyung’s phone to pretend he’s angry at me too?

 **living sunshine:**  
I didn’t do that!!!

 **min-ion:**  
As if Jinwoo hyung could type that out so quick

 **living sunshine:**  
Asdhgsdfkl  
Betrayed by my boyfriend’s slow fingers

 **min-ion:**  
Betrayals left and right

 **rapperjin:**  
You could’ve told us dongmin

 **min-ion:**  
Okay now that I believe is Jinwoo hyung  
I’m sorry but I knew you would make a big thing out of it  
And it wasn’t really

 **living sunshine:**  
How can you say that???  
You saw him!!! Face to face!!!  
It’s the 2nd beginning of your story!!!

 **min-ion:**  
Not this again  
We’re just friends

 **rapperjin:**  
He likes you

 **min-ion:**  
No he does not  
He thought he liked my face  
That is something completely different

 **rapperjin:**  
No he likes you  
Eunwoo

 **living sunshine:**  
I can’t believe you still don’t know that!!!  
I thought you were supposed to be smart  
Dongmin  
Dongmin???  
Babe he’s ignoring us!!!  
Ignoring m e!!!  
I can’t believe him!!!  
I will n e v e r forgive this betrayal!!!  
Lee dongmin!!!

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**trashbin:**  
Hey guys  
Youll never geuss what happened  
*guess

 **rock n roll:**  
Why do you always text when we’re in class

 **trashbin:**  
Sorry i forget my best friends are both school kids lol

 **yoon sanheart:**  
(•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **trashbin:**  
What??? Am i wrong?

 **rock n roll:**  
Okay just tell us  
What happened

 **trashbin:**  
Right  
So i went to the library

 **rock n roll:**  
Lmao

 **trashbin:**  
Thats not the big thing dumbass  
Yugyeom went to borrow a book so i wnet with him  
*went  
Guess who i saw there

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Who? (´･ω･`)?

 **trashbin:**  
Dongmin  
Pretty english class guy

 **rock n roll:**  
We know  
Who dongmin is  
You talked about him  
Incessantly  
For quite some time  
If you remember

 **trashbin:**  
Right  
Anyway he was there  
He saw me come in  
And his eyes went all big lol  
I guess he remmerbered me from the competitiion  
*remembered *competition

 **yoon sanheart:**  
And?  
That’s it??

 **trashbin:**  
No thats not it  
Since we made eye contact i thuoght it would be kind of rude if i just ignored him  
*thought  
So i went up to him and said hey

 **rock n roll:**  
You  
Did?

 **trashbin:**  
You dont have to be so surprised

\--★--

 **noodle boy:**  
He approached him щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
He’s lost interest  
In dongmin  
So now he has no problem approaching  
He’s not being disloyal

 **noodle boy:**  
Wow  
How are you so smart??

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Stay in school kid

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**rock n roll:**  
Well  
You decided  
You’d never talk to him

 **trashbin:**  
So i was supposed to just pretend we didnt look at each other?  
No way thats not right

 **yoon sanheart:**  
So what did you say?

 **trashbin:**  
Nothing really  
Just hello  
Said i saw him at the competition  
And that were in the same english class  
Then yugyeom came back and we left

 **yoon sanheart:**  
After all that that’s it??? щ(`Д´щ;)

 **trashbin:**  
Tbh i think he was sick or something  
He didnt look alright  
I asked but he laughed it off

 **rock n roll:**  
And is he everything you imagined?

 **trashbin:**  
Kinda  
He looked nervuous  
*nervous  
And he said we danced well

 **rock n roll:**  
Us?  
The crew?

 **trashbin:**  
No you and me  
That was the weird thing  
He mentoined you by name  
How wuold he know you?  
*mentioned *would

 **rock n roll:**  
Well  
I am the leader  
If he has friends in dance circles  
Which he does if he went to the competition  
They might have mentioned me

 **trashbin:**  
I guess  
Honsetly i dont know why i was so scared of talking to him  
*honestly  
He actually looked scared of me lol

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Maybe he knows you creeped on him

 **trashbin:**  
I did n o t creep  
I jst  
Stared sometimes

 **rock n roll:**  
C r e e p

 **trashbin:**  
Die

\--★--

 **Dongmingming:**  
Do you remember when we were in middle school  
And I almost fell out of that open window on the third floor  
And you saved me?  
You just reached out and grabbed me  
You literally saved my life, hyung

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Yeah i remember

 **Dongmingming:**  
You should’ve missed

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
What happened?

 **Dongmingming:**  
I met him

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Moon bin  
Yes i know

 **Dongmingming:**  
No  
I talked to him  
In the library right now  
He just walked up to me and said hello  
Oh my god I regret everything

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You  
Groupchat

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**rapperjin:**  
Dongmin repeat

 **min-ion:**  
Bin walked up to me in the library and said hi

 **living sunshine:**  
Ashgfhasdfjkgfdsgl  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **rapperjin:**  
And?

 **min-ion:**  
And nothing  
Nothing!  
I regret my existence with every iota of my body

 **living sunshine:**  
What do you mean nothing???  
You didnt say anything???

 **min-ion:**  
No  
I wish I’d fallen out of that 3rd floor window

 **rapperjin:**  
You didn’t tell him you were eunwoo

 **min-ion:**  
No

 **living sunshine:**  
Minnie!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
W h y?????????

 **min-ion:**  
I don’t know!  
I was going to I really was!  
But then I just froze up and I couldn’t say anything  
That 3rd floor fall would’ve been better than this

 **living sunshine:**  
How could you not tell him!!!!!!!!  
H ow c ould y ou no t

 **min-ion:**  
I don’t know!  
I am the biggest idiot on this planet

 **rapperjin:**  
You know what this means

 **min-ion:**  
Yes  
I can never tell him I’m Dongmin

 **living sunshine:**  
N O  
You have to tell him the next time you text!!!  
Tell him you freaked out and that’s why you didn’t say anything

 **min-ion:**  
I think I’ll just never tell him

 **rapperjin:**  
Dongmin

 **living sunshine:**  
You can’t ignore this forever!!!  
Just tell him asap it’s better!!!

 **rapperjin:**  
He’ll be glad

 **min-ion:**  
He will?  
When he realizes I knew him all this time and never talked to him?  
That he told me about Dongmin, and I never thought to mention I was him?  
No thanks

 **rapperjin:**  
So you’re just never going to meet him

 **min-ion:**  
Not never  
I don’t know

 **rapperjin:**  
You don’t know?

 **min-ion:**  
I never finished studying  
I have to go

 **rapperjin:**  
Of course you do  
We’re still here the next time this comes up  
And you know it will

\--★--

 **Binnie:**  
Hey cha  
How was your day?

 **teacup:**  
Pretty good, but kind of boring  
I got some studying done

 **Binnie:**  
Do you ever stop being shiny

 **teacup:**  
Nope, it’s a 24/7 job

 **Binnie:**  
Thats how you got so good at it

 **teacup:**  
Exactly  
How about you? Anything special happen today?

 **Binnie:**  
Nah  
Went to class hung out with some friends  
Nothing special

 **teacup:**  
Oh  
Yeah me neither

 **Binnie:**  
So we both had boring days

 **teacup:**  
Completely boring  
So did you finally try out that special sandwich at that place?

 **Binnie:**  
Yes oh my god i did  
Prepare for a 800 word essay on it

 **teacup:**  
I’m already prepared  
Fire away


	26. A fanfiction-level grab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rapperjin:**  
>  He texted eunwoo
> 
> **min-ion:**  
>  They’re both me!
> 
> **rapperjin:**  
>  Sometimes i feel like you forget
> 
> **min-ion:**  
>  How can I forget?  
>  It’s literally the only thing you talk to me about!

**[hutch]**

**living sunshine:**  
Hmmmm  
How long until dongmin’s dumb idea of not telling moon bin the truth blows up in his face???  
I’m betting two months tops

**min-ion:**  
Please stop  
You literally haven’t talked about anything else for the past 4 days

**rapperjin:**  
One month

**min-ion:**  
Can you both cut that out?  
Nothing is going to blow up

**living sunshine:**  
You send a freakout message to the gc every time you see him!!!  
It’s gonna blow up!!!

**min-ion:**  
I just momentarily panic  
I’ll get over it

**rapperjin:**  
He waves at you now doesn’t he?

**min-ion:**  
Yes it’s horrible  
I think he wants to be friends  
I mean, with Dongmin  
He’s already friends with me

**living sunshine:**  
You are dongmin!!!

**min-ion:**  
You know what I mean

**rapperjin:**  
You’re losing your grip on sanity

**min-ion:**  
I am not  
I am fine  
Oh no

**living sunshine:**  
What???  
What happened???  
Minnie??????

\--★--

**Binnie:**  
Morning call cha eunwoo you betrayed me!!!  
You didnt wake me up and i missed like 10 min of my english class  
And now i have to sit in the front  
I 100% blame you  
You know i cant be left to take care of myslef  
*myself  
Youre in class too so im forgiving you for ignoring me  
But you owe me!!!

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**trashbin:**  
Yooooo  
Guysssss

**rock n roll:**  
And again  
With the texting during class time

**trashbin:**  
No this is improtant!!!  
*important

**yoon sanheart:**  
What happened? (´･ω･`)?

**trashbin:**  
Okay so i was in english class

**rock n roll:**  
Wait  
Is this about  
Dongmin  
Again

**trashbin:**  
No  
Okay fine yes  
But listen!!!

**rock n roll:**  
If this is  
Another  
Monologue on his beauty

**yoon sanheart:**  
I thought we were past those ಠ_ಠ

**trashbin:**  
No!!!  
Okay so i deicded im cool with talking to him right?  
*decided  
So today i was late to class  
And the back rows were all filled up  
So i sat next to dongmin  
And

**yoon sanheart:**  
And??? 

**trashbin:**  
I think  
Idk i think he likes me

**rock n roll:**  
He  
Likes  
You?  
Like  
More than a friend?

**trashbin:**  
Yeah like more than a friend

**rock n roll:**  
In a gay way

**trashbin:**  
In a super gay way

**yoon sanheart:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)//Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)//Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)//  
How did you found out???

**rock n roll:**  
Yes  
Moon bin  
How did you find out  
That the gorgeous boy in your class  
Is not only gay  
But likes you?

**trashbin:**  
Why dont you believe me you dick  
Look i sat next to him right?  
And he couldnt look at me once  
He just kept shifting in his seat all red

**rock n roll:**  
Maybe he hates you

**trashbin:**  
He doesnt  
When class was over he parctically tried to run out  
*practically  
He tripped so i grabbed him  
He stared at my face for like a full minute  
And then he ran out of the room

**yoon sanheart:**  
Omo (゜゜)

**rock n roll:**  
He could’ve just been surprised

**trashbin:**  
He wasnt  
I felt the gay  
He likes me  
Its probably bc he saw me dance

**rock n roll:**  
Hmm  
I still think  
He just thinks you’re weird

**trashbin:**  
Im not that stupid you ass  
He likes me

**rock n roll:**  
We’ll see

\--★--

**noodle boy:**  
Hyung  
I think he does like bin hyung

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
I know  
He does  
But  
223

**noodle boy:**  
Well bin hyung doesn’t like this dongmin guy does he?  
I mean not anymore

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
The timing  
Is not good  
Just when that lump  
Finally stopped thirsting over him

**noodle boy:**  
Don’t tell me you’re hoping bin hyung gets together with eunwoo hyung? ಠಿ_ಠ  
You really got over your suspicions? ಠಿ_ಠ

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
He seems  
Alright

**noodle boy:**  
That’s a big thing coming from you! Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ！  
Do you think bin hyung really will get together with him?

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
He sent bin food

**noodle boy:**  
True

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
I think  
We can rest assured  
Dongmin  
Has no chance against eunwoo

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**min-ion:**  
Did you know babies can suffocate if they’re left on their bellies?  
Their lungs aren’t strong enough to draw air in that position  
If you leave them lying on their front, they actually die  
Of course, my parents were too careful for that

**rapperjin:**  
What happened this time

**min-ion:**  
Bin sat next to me in English

**living sunshine:**  
!!!!!!!  
The whole class???  
Did he say anytthing???

**min-ion:**  
Nothing out of the ordinary  
He said hello  
He texted me but thankfully my phone was on silent  
I don’t think he noticed I received them

**rapperjin:**  
He texted eunwoo

**min-ion:**  
They’re both me!

**rapperjin:**  
Sometimes i feel like you forget

**min-ion:**  
How can I forget?  
It’s literally the only thing you talk to me about!

**living sunshine:**  
Forget that!!!  
What did you do???

**min-ion:**  
I don’t know  
I avoided eye contact, tried to pretend I didn’t know him

**rapperjin:**  
And probably failed

**min-ion:**  
Probably?  
I was in such a hurry to leave I tripped on the way out  
Bin grabbed me and kept me from falling  
I stared at him for an uncomfortably long period of time

**living sunshine:**  
Omg minnie!!!!!!!!!  
Did he catch you like that???

**min-ion:**  
Like what?

**living sunshine:**  
You know!!!  
The romantic arm around the waist!!!  
The holding to the chest!!!  
You know what i mean you’ve read enough fanfic!!!

**min-ion:**  
He  
Okay yes he did grab me around the waist

**living sunshine:**  
Sdfjksagfgdkl  
Jinjin!!!!!!!!!

**rapperjin:**  
I heard him babe

**min-ion:**  
Please stop  
There was nothing romantic about it  
It was just awkward

**living sunshine:**  
But you stared!!! For a long time!!!

**min-ion:**  
Because I just hadn’t seen his face close-up like that  
I was taken aback

**rapperjin:**  
By your feelings

**min-ion:**  
No!

**living sunshine:**  
Nice one babe

**rapperjin:**  
♡

**living sunshine:**  
（´・｀ ）♡

**min-ion:**  
Okay I’m done  
Enjoy your little made-up fanfiction  
I have other things to do

**rapperjin:**  
You can’t ignore this forever  
You know that

**min-ion:**  
See you later

\--★--

**Sunshine cupcake:**  
He’s too obvious!!!  
Bin is going to find out eventually  
And he’ll be upset

**Jinjin:**  
The longer this goes on the worse it gets

**Sunshine cupcake:**  
Istg sometimes this boy’s just too dumb!!!

\--★--

**teacup:**  
Sorry about that  
I didn’t mean to ignore you, I was busy in class  
I thought you bought an alarm clock?

**Binnie:**  
Its cool  
I did buy one  
I mustve slept through it or something  
Or jeon jungkook turned it off

**teacup:**  
And why would he do that?

**Binnie:**  
Idk i cant think of another reason

**teacup:**  
Did you check the batteries?

**Binnie:**  
I  
Lol  
Youll never guess

**teacup:**  
The batteries are dead?

**Binnie:**  
The batteries are dead

**teacup:**  
You could just set the alarm on your phone, you know

**Binnie:**  
I put it on silent wehn i get in bed  
*when  
I always forget to switch it back before i go to sleep so

**teacup:**  
Why do you put it on silent?  
Who would even call you in the middle of the night?

**Binnie:**  
Eunwoo  
We alawys text until late  
*always  
The sound bothers jk so i have to mute it

**teacup:**  
Oh  
Right

**Binnie:**  
For a smart guy youre pretty dumb lmao

**teacup:**  
So I’ve been told

**Binnie:**  
By who???  
You text ohter people late night??  
Im hurt  
*other

**teacup:**  
Not late night conversations, just daily ones  
Please don’t feel hurt

**Binnie:**  
Im not lol i was just kidding

**teacup:**  
You’re the only one I bother at 1am

**Binnie:**  
Well   
Good

**teacup:**  
So  
Any front row adventures in your English class?

**Binnie:**  
Meh nohting really  
*nothing  
I saved a guy from falling on his ass if that counts

**teacup:**  
Oh  
Okay

**Binnie:**  
Praise me

**teacup:**  
Haha you did great, Bin  
Very heroic

**Binnie:**  
It was!!!  
I wish you couldve seen me i looked cool

**teacup:**  
Yeah, I can imagine

**Binnie:**  
Anything new in your morning?  
Eunwoo?  
You there?

**teacup:**  
Oh yes sorry  
No, nothing  
I have to get to another class  
Text later?

**Binnie:**  
Yeah sure  
And you owe me for not being my morning call!!!

**teacup:**  
Haha of course  
See you

**Binnie:**  
See you ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the slow updates! University's started again and I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. I also update my fics rotationally and some take more time than others to write. Thank you for your patience ♡
> 
> Obligatory promo of my other ongoing fics:  
>  ♡ [Wrong (Right) Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912671)  
>  ♡ [Lavender Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831972)  
>  ♡ [A Match Made in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558883)


	27. Straight? Nobody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rock Rock hyung:**  
>  Oh  
>  No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating (any of my fics...) in awhile. Hope this longer chapter makes up for it? (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Binnie:**  
  
Todays look

 **teacup:**  
Wow you look good

 **Binnie:**  
Hehe thanks

 **teacup:**  
How long did it take you to get ready?

 **Binnie:**  
Not long  
I needed more time gettinng a good selca lol  
*getting

 **teacup:**  
You look like that, it can’t be too hard  
Wait  
I meant that objectively  
Like you’re actually handsome  
Which I’m sure you already know  
It’s just a fact  
I’ll shut up

 **Binnie:**  
Okay so my day is gonna go great  
Cha eunwoo already flustered early in the morning???  
Perfect

 **teacup:**  
Wow thanks

 **Binnie:**  
Sorry lol its jsut so fun when youre like this  
*just

 **teacup:**  
So instead of reassuring me, you just enjoy my misery?

 **Binnie:**  
Yupp

 **teacup:**  
Unbelievable  
No never mind, that actually is really believable for you

 **Binnie:**  
Youd understnand if you saw it from my pov  
*understand

 **teacup:**  
Well you never get flustered?  
This is unfair

 **Binnie:**  
You chose this life cha  
Now i gotta screenshot this for later

 **teacup:**  
I can’t live because of you

 **Binnie:**  
You cant live without me ;)

 **teacup:**  
Ugh

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**min-ion:**  
You guys know about black holes, right?  
They have such a high gravitational pull nothing can escape from them  
Literally everything in their event horizon radius just gets sucked in  
Some are even moving, can you imagine that?  
Of course, none of them are near our solar system  
But they could move near enough to the Earth

 **rapperjin:**  
What happened

 **min-ion:**  
It  
It’s a long story

 **living sunshine:**  
You’re still coming over for dinner right?  
You can tell us then (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **min-ion:**  
Okay  
Just don’t laugh too much

 **rapperjin:**  
No promises

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**trashbin:**  
Im fucking handsome huh

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Hyung language (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **trashbin:**  
Right sorry  
Im supr handsome huh

 **rock n roll:**  
*super  
Why?

 **trashbin:**  
Hasfkjl i was gonna correct myself!!!  
Just  
Dongmin

 **yoon sanheart:**  
What about him? (´･ω･`)?

 **trashbin:**  
I was passing by him  
And i waved at him bc u know  
Tryign to be friendly  
*trying

 **rock n roll:**  
Sure  
And?

 **trashbin:**  
And he waved back at me  
But he forgot he was carrying a coffee  
And he just dropped it lmao

 **rock n roll:**  
And this means you’re handsome  
How?

 **trashbin:**  
What do you mean ofc it means im handsome!!!

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Maybe he’s just clumsy? (・へ・)

 **trashbin:**  
Really??? Thats what yuore going with???  
Not that he blanked bc of me?  
*youre

 **rock n roll:**  
Yes

 **trashbin:**  
Why do i even call you guys my friends

 **rock n roll:**  
Because we give you the facts  
Directly

 **trashbin:**  
No???  
The facta are im handsome  
*facts

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Hyung you are handsome  
But it doesn’t mean he spilled the coffee because you waved at him

 **trashbin:**  
You say that bc you werent there  
He totally spilled it bc i waved at him  
When he bent to pick it up he chekced to see if i was looking  
I was lol  
*checked

 **rock n roll:**  
He was  
Just embarrassed

 **trashbin:**  
Sure

\--★--

 **noodle boy:**  
Hyung

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yes  
I know  
He dropped it  
Because of moon bin  
But i’m not giving him the satisfaction  
The cute boy  
He was crushing on  
Is now crushing on him?  
Unfair

 **noodle boy:**  
Hyung you’re too funny (´∀｀)  
But bin hyung doesn’t like dongmin anymore does he?  
After all  
Eunwoo hyung .

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yes  
But still  
He’d never stop gloating

 **noodle boy:**  
You’re sure he still doesn’t like dongmin though? (・へ・)  
He was really into him

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
He’s talking about him  
Normally  
Looks actually don’t matter that much  
To bin

 **noodle boy:**  
Hmm true

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
And 223 sent him food

 **noodle boy:**  
Right （*＾＾*)  
Yeah eunwoo hyung has nothing to worry about （*＾＾*)

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**yoon sanheart:**  
Why are you so sure he even likes you anyway?  
Are you sure it isn’t just wishful thinking or something? (・へ・)

 **trashbin:**  
Sanha  
Its obvious  
Hes so obvious its so cute

 **rock n roll:**  
Cute

 **trashbin:**  
Yeah  
Hes cute

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Wait

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**trashbin:**  
I seruiously had no idea he was like this  
*seriously  
All this time i liked him bc hes good looking  
I mean i thuoght i liked him  
*thought

 **rock n roll:**  
Sure

 **trashbin:**  
But hes actually kinda  
Cute??  
Like hes adorable

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Adorable? (´･ω･`)?

 **trashbin:**  
Yeah hes really different from what i thought?  
I thought hed be all cool and chic  
But hes the xact opposite lol  
*exact  
And he gets flustered in front of me its so cute

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Oh  
No

 **noodle boy:**  
What? щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
He used  
His favorite word

 **noodle boy:**  
щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Flustered  
Have you never seen  
Bin smiling at his phone  
Like an idiot?

 **noodle boy:**  
Sometimes  
Why?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Once  
I managed to get it out of him  
223  
Gets flustered quite easily  
Apparently  
Bin loves that shit

 **noodle boy:**  
Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)  
What are you saying???

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I’m saying  
Maybe  
Eunwoo does have some competition

 **noodle boy:**  
I can’t believe bin hyung  
He’s just gonna forget eunwoo hyung like this? (๑•̀д•́๑)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Well  
Think of it like this  
On one hand  
We have dongmin  
The most beautiful fucking person  
Moon bin has ever seen

 **noodle boy:**  
Language

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Sorry  
Dongmin  
By bin’s own words  
Ethereal  
And likes bin  
Openly  
On the other hand  
Eunwoo  
Face?  
Nobody knows  
Mannerisms?  
Nobody knows  
If he’s even a whisking uni student  
Nobody knows

 **noodle boy:**  
Okay okay i get it (　｀_ゝ´)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
But most importantly  
Straight?  
Nobody knows

 **noodle boy:**  
I thought we already realized eunwoo hyung likes bin hyung!  
You don’t just send food like that to a friend!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Well  
Yes  
But we cannot confirm  
Unlike with dongmin

 **noodle boy:**  
Bin hyung said he felt the gay! Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
He felt the gay

 **noodle boy:**  
What now? (*ﾟдﾟ*)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Now  
It’s time  
I take some steps

 **noodle boy:**  
What kind of steps ಠಿ_ಠ  
What are you gonna do hyung? ಠಿ_ಠ

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
We shall see

\--★--

 **Minhyuk:**  
Hey  
Hey  
Busy?  
Don’t be  
Hey  
This is  
Important

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Hey you know you can just leave a message and he’ll see it when he gets to his phone right???

 **Minhyuk:**  
Sorry  
I thought  
Maybe  
He was ignoring me

 **auto eunwoo:**  
He’s not he’s in the next room

 **Minhyuk:**  
Alright  
I’ll just let  
Eunwoo be  
For now

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Wait  
Eunwoo???

 **Minhyuk:**  
Ah  
Yes  
That’s not his real name  
Is it?  
I knew that

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Are you a friend of bin’s???

 **Minhyuk:**  
Yes  
I am

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Is this about bin???

 **Minhyuk:**  
Maybe  
Why should i  
Tell you?

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Because i’m a friend of eunwoo’s

 **Minhyuk:**  
So?  
You’re not a friend of mine

 **auto eunwoo:**  
I could be

 **Minhyuk:**  
You’re not yet  
So?

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Okay fine!!!  
How about i just guess and you tell me if i’m right?

 **Minhyuk:**  
Ok  
Tentatively

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Tentatively???  
How old are you??? 30???

 **Minhyuk:**  
Just  
Guess

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Okay okay  
Hmm  
Is this about something that happened today???  
Like a pretty boy looking like a total idiot in front of moon bin???

 **Minhyuk:**  
Maybe  
I see  
Bin already told eunwoo  
Who told you

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Maybe  
;)  
Ugh this boring kid’s phone doesnt even have kaomoji i’m dying

 **Minhyuk:**  
Yes  
This might be  
About a certain pretty boy

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Welllll  
What does it have to do with our eunwoo???

 **Minhyuk:**  
What do you think?

 **auto eunwoo:**  
I don’t know  
What does moon bin think???

 **Minhyuk:**  
I’m  
You’re very tiring  
Has anyone ever told you that?

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Many people ^^  
W  
Ghjxczvnbl that was a close call  
He just stuck his head in the room but i don’t think he saw  
Can i save your no and text u later?

 **Minhyuk:**  
No

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Okay ^^

 **Minhyuk:**  
You saved it  
Didn’t you

 **auto eunwoo:**  
^^

 **Minhyuk:**  
Save it under  
Rocky  
My pseudonym

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Eunwoo has your real name saved

 **Minhyuk:**  
Damn it

 **auto eunwoo:**  
Okay so i’m myungjun  
And now i gotta delete these texts and disappear  
Talk soon ^^

 **Minhyuk:**  
Already  
I regret this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's track: [1, 2, 3! by Seungri](https://youtu.be/Q7sHwg2Z21U) (it's really good, I swear)
> 
> Also  
> /clears throat/ **_ASTRO COMEBAAAAAAACK_**  
>  That is all


	28. Friends to the power three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MJ:**  
>  You’re not strangers!!!  
>  You’re friends of a friend of a friend
> 
>  **Mouse:**  
>  Friends to the power three  
>  I thought of that
> 
>  **MJ:**  
>  Ugh you’re so lame
> 
>  **The rock kid:**  
>  He’s your boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Brace yourself

**[friends to the power three]**

**Snappy minhyuk** has been added to the chat

 **Jinjin** has been added to the chat

 **Snappy minhyuk** ’s nickname has been set to: **The rock kid**

 **Jinjin** ’s nickname has been set to: **Mouse**

 **The rock kid:**  
The fuck

 **MJ:**  
Its me!!!  
Eunwoo’s friend myungjun (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **The rock kid:**  
Oh  
What’s this?

 **MJ:**  
A groupchat!!!  
So we can all get to know each other

 **The rock kid:**  
Who’s mouse

 **MJ:**  
That’s my boyfriend

 **Mouse:**  
Me

 **The rock kid:**  
Hey

 **Mouse:**  
Hey

 **MJ:**  
Okay so let’s introduce ourselves!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
One sec  
Make me an admin

 **MJ:**  
Ugh fine

 **The rock kid** has been made an admin

 **The rock kid:**  
Thank you

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Noodle

 **noodle boy:**  
Hyung?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I’ve been added  
To a chat  
223’s friends are in it  
Do you want to join

 **noodle boy:**  
( ✧Д✧)  
Yes!!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I’ll add you  
I don’t know these guys  
So do not  
Share your real name  
Your age  
Your school  
Or any personal info  
Got it?

 **noodle boy:**  
I got it i got it  
Now add me already!!

\--★--

**[friends to the power three]**

**noodle boy** has been added to the chat

 **noodle boy** ’s nickname has been set to: **french fry**

 **french fry:**  
Hi ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

 **MJ:**  
Hi!!! You’re a friend of moon bin’s too?

 **french fry:**  
Yup （*＾＾*)  
Nice to meet you!

 **MJ:**  
You too!!!

 **Mouse:**  
Hi french fry

 **french fry:**  
Hi mouse （*＾＾*)

 **MJ:**  
Okay so now that we’re done with that  
Let’s introduce ourselves  
I’ll start  
My name is kim myungjun and i’m part owner of a crafts and design business  
  
This is me

 **The rock kid:**  
I’m sorry  
Is 223 the only one  
Who knows better  
Than to give out personal info  
To literal strangers?

 **MJ:**  
You’re not strangers!!!  
You’re friends of a friend of a friend

 **Mouse:**  
Friends to the power three  
I thought of that

 **MJ:**  
Ugh you’re so lame

 **The rock kid:**  
He’s your boyfriend

 **french fry:**  
He’s his w h a t (〇o〇；)

 **MJ:**  
Hehe yeah jinjin and i are dating  
For i think 2 years now???

 **french fry:**  
Wow  
That’s so cute I’m happy for you guys (❁´◡`❁)

 **MJ:**  
Thanks  
Next!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
Do you want me  
To go next?

 **MJ:**  
It would be better yeah  
Jinjin takes a g e s to type

 **The rock kid:**  
Alright then  
I’m minhyuk

 **MJ:**  
And???

 **The rock kid:**  
End

 **MJ:**  
No???  
That’s it??? All i get is your name i already knew???

 **The rock kid:**  
I don’t share pictures  
With people i don’t know

 **MJ:**  
Okay fine that makes sense  
Share some other details about your life then  
What are your hobbies?? What are you studying???

 **The rock kid:**  
I like  
Dance  
I dance  
It’s now i met moon bin

 **Mouse:**  
Wait

 **MJ:**  
Did you erase all the stuff you had typed to send that???

 **Mouse:**  
Maybe

 **MJ:**  
Ughhh

 **Mouse:**  
This is important

 **french fry:**  
(´･ω･`)?

 **MJ:**  
Give him time he’s typing

 **Mouse:**  
The rock kid, are you park minhyuk?

 **The rock kid:**  
No

 **Mouse:**  
You’re park minhyuk  
You’re the leader of chan’s dance crew

 **The rock kid:**  
How do you know that

 **Mouse:**  
I’m friends with soonyoung

 **The rock kid:**  
The enemy

 **french fry:**  
Omo you guys know each other???

 **The rock kid:**  
I don’t know him

 **Mouse:**  
One sec  
  
Park jinwoo

 **The rock kid:**  
Oh  
Yes  
I’ve seen you around  
Hey

 **french fry:**  
Wow so you kind of know each other from before  
That’s kind of cool （´∀`）

 **The rock kid:**  
I guess

 **Mouse:**  
I’ve seen you dance, you’re very good

 **The rock kid:**  
Thank you

 **Mouse:**  
Your choreography is really good too  
You’re good at matching moves to lyrics  
And incorporating contemporary in street dance

 **The rock kid:**  
Thank you  
You dance?

 **Mouse:**  
A bit

 **MJ:**  
He dances a lot  
But let’s not get distracted!!!  
French fry didn’t introduce himself

 **french fry:**  
Haha right  
I’m french fry

 **MJ:**  
Why french fry???

 **The rock kid:**  
Long  
Skinny  
Likes potatoes  
French fry

 **Mouse:**  
Makes sense

 **french fry:**  
Anyway  
I like music and i play guitar  
I wanna study music in uni (＠⌒ー⌒＠)

 **MJ:**  
You’re a high schooler???

 **french fry:**  
Umm

 **Mouse:**  
So is minhyuk

 **The rock kid:**  
Where  
Did you get that information?

 **MJ:**  
You’re so young!! Babs!!!

 **Mouse:**  
Soonyoung

 **MJ:**  
You don’t have to send a pic if you don’t want to fry (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
I’ll just imagine you look like this  


**french fry:**  
I accept (/∇＼*)

 **The rock kid:**  
Great  
Introductions done  
Why are we here?

 **MJ:**  
You tell us minhyuk

 **The rock kid:**  
?  
You opened this

 **MJ:**  
Okay  
Then tell us why you texted eunwoo???  
What was the big important thing you wanted to talk to him about???

 **french fry:**  
You texted eunwoo hyung? (ﾟρﾟ;

 **The rock kid:**  
I did  
How much  
Do you know

 **MJ:**  
About???

 **Mouse:**  
About what?

 **The rock kid:**  
Everything  
Moon bin  
Eunwoo  
The whole thing

 **MJ:**  
What whole thing???

 **The rock kid:**  
You  
Are so  
Annoying

 **MJ:**  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **The rock kid:**  
No offence to jinwoo-ssi

 **Mouse:**  
No i understand

 **french fry:**  
You guys are so funny (´∀｀)

 **MJ:**  
Well???

 **The rock kid:**  
Okay  
I can’t do this anymore  
Does 223  
Like the tall idiot  
As more than a friend?

 **Mouse:**  
He says he doesn’t

 **The rock kid:**  
He says he doesn’t  
But he actually does

 **MJ:**  
Why???  
Does moon bin like our tall idiot as more than a friend?

 **french fry:**  
Eunwoo hyung’s tall? (゜゜)

 **MJ:**  
Just answer the question!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
You answer mine first  
I’m not divulging info about my friend  
Without first getting an answer

 **MJ:**  
Well i’m not divulging info about m y friend without knowing if your friend feels the same!!!

 **french fry:**  
(ﾟωﾟ；)

 **Mouse:**  
So  
Looks like a yes to both questions

 **The rock kid:**  
…  
Damn it

 **MJ:**  
Sahgdfgkl jinjin!!!

 **Mouse:**  
Babe it’s obvious

 **french fry:**  
‘Babe’ yuck ಠ﹏ಠ

 **Mouse:**  
Minhyuk wouldn’t have texted eunwoo if he didn’t think he liked bin

 **MJ:**  
I guess

 **The rock kid:**  
It is  
Pretty obvious  
He cooked for bin

 **MJ:**  
He did w h at!!!  
I didn’t know that!!!

 **Mouse:**  
And we’ve been talking about how we’re sure bin likes eunwoo

 **MJ:**  
Okay fine!!!

 **french fry:**  
So  
Bin hyung and eunwoo hyung like each other?

 **The rock kid:**  
So it would appear

 **french fry:**  
(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **Mouse:**  
So why did you text eunwoo, minhyuk?

 **The rock kid:**  
Alright  
I am choosing  
To trust you

 **MJ:**  
Just spill already!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
Do you know  
Of a boy  
Named dongmin?

 **MJ:**  
Maybe

 **Mouse:**  
Tall  
Gorgeous  
Genius law student  
Sweet and shy

 **french fry:**  
You typed that all pretty fast

 **The rock kid:**  
Control your man mj

\--★--

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
What was that???

 **Jinjin:**  
I got a chance to compliment dongmin without looking biased  
I took it

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
He’s a really amazing person isn’t he?

 **Jinjin:**  
He is

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
But so stupid sometimes

 **Jinjin:**  
So stupid

\--★--

**[friends to the power three]**

**MJ:**  
He’s been controlled!!!

 **Mouse:**  
Sorry

 **The rock kid:**  
So  
You know dongmin?

 **MJ:**  
Yeah  
We also know bin had a huge crush on him  
Which tbh understandable

 **Mouse:**  
Sorry eunwoo spilled it

 **The rock kid:**  
It’s fine  
It was  
Rather obvious anyway

 **french fry:**  
Okay so bin hyung liked dongmin ssi  
But that was before the dance competition  
You know about the competition right jinwoo ssi?

 **Mouse:**  
Yes

 **french fry:**  
Right so eunwoo hyung sent bin hyung a ton of food backstage

 **Mouse:**  
And you can call me hyung if you want

 **french fry:**  
And since then bin hyung has been totally gone for him  
Okay hyung (。・ω・。)

 **MJ:**  
I didn’t even know he cooked for bin!!!  
I can’t believe he didn’t tell us!!!  
Yes i would’ve screeched in his ear but it’s something to screech about!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
It was  
He packed special boxes  
Just for bin  
We weren’t allowed  
To eat those

 **MJ:**  
Screeeeeeeeech

 **Mouse:**  
He screeched aloud

 **The rock kid:**  
You’re in the same place?

 **Mouse:**  
No i just know

 **MJ:**  
He’s right  
But that’s not important  
Eunwoo cooking for bin!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
So bin  
Totally forgot about dongmin  
After the showcase

 **french fry:**  
But dongmin ssi went to the showcase too

 **Mouse:**  
Did he now

 **french fry:**  
Yeah!  
And he saw bin hyung dance and now he likes him!

 **MJ:**  
I’m sorry who likes who?

 **The rock kid:**  
Dongmin  
Likes moon bin

 **Mouse:**  
Okay

 **The rock kid:**  
Which was fine  
Except

 **french fry:**  
Now bin hyung is kinda starting to like dongmin ssi back! (*ﾟдﾟ*)

 **MJ:**  
He  
W H A T

 **The rock kid:**  
Yeah  
The idiot  
Has taken an interest  
In dongmin

\--★--

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Babe

 **Jinjin:**  
Babe

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
B A B E

\--★--

**[friends to the power three]**

**MJ:**  
He likes him??? Really really???

 **The rock kid:**  
He’s starting to

 **Mouse:**  
That’s what you wanted to tell eunwoo?

 **The rock kid:**  
Yes

 **Mouse:**  
When you texted him?

 **The rock kid:**  
Yes  
Please  
When you have  
Another line to send  
End your lines  
With an asterisk or something  
I get confused

 **Mouse:**  
Okay

 **MJ:**  
But that’s what you were going to say???  
Specifically that dongmin liked bin???

 **The rock kid:**  
Yes  
I thought maybe  
It would spur him into action

 **MJ:**  
Yeahhhhh  
Don’t think that’s gonna work

 **The rock kid:**  
Why

\--★--

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Should we???

 **Jinjin:**  
It’s dongmin’s secret  
We can’t betray him like that

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
It would make everything so much easier!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
Babe

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Okay fine!!!

\--★--

**[friends to the power three]**

**Mouse:**  
Just

 **The rock kid:**  
Look  
I like eunwoo hyung

 **MJ:**  
Asdhgsjkll love triangle???

 **Mouse:**  
Square

 **The rock kid:**  
No  
I mean  
I like him for bin  
I actually  
Support them together  
But eunwoo  
Needs to make a move

 **french fry:**  
Or at least tell bin hyung he’s not straight  
At least

 **Mouse:**  
Okay we’ll talk to him about it

 **The rock kid:**  
That’s it?

 **MJ:**  
What do you want us to do???  
Make up some scheme so he confesses to bin by accident???

 **The rock kid:**  
Well

 **MJ:**  
I wish i could  
But s o m e o n e says that’s ‘’manipulative’’ and ‘’deceitful’’

 **Mouse:**  
Babe

 **MJ:**  
Everyone knows it’s you!!!

 **french fry:**  
I actually agree with jinwoo hyung  
It feels kind of iffy

 **The rock kid:**  
You’re weak

 **MJ:**  
Totally!!!  
We gotta take action!!!

 **french fry:**  
Not by tricking them ಠ_ಠ

 **Mouse:**  
Thank you french fry-ah

 **MJ:**  
So??? We just talk???  
You know eunwoo!!!  
He’s so thick!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
He is?  
So is bin  
Mostly around the chest

 **MJ:**  
Asdhjdkl nooooo

 **Mouse:**  
His skull

 **MJ:**  
Eunwoo’s a very slim and pretty boy  
Like french fry

 **french fry:**  
Thank you (。・ω・。)

 **Mouse:**  
So we’ll talk to eunwoo*  
And you guys talk to moon bin*  
Try and keep him away from dongmin*  
Because he will freak out

 **french fry:**  
Who? Dongmin ssi?

 **MJ:**  
Eunwoo  
Eunwoo will freak out if he finds out so let’s not let things get too far!!!  
Agreed?

 **The rock kid:**  
Agreed  
I still think  
We should take more action

 **MJ:**  
We might!!!  
This is just stage 1

 **french fry:**  
Let’s hope there won’t have to be a stage 2

 **MJ:**  
Oh french fry  
We know eunwoo

 **Mouse:**  
There will definitely be a stage 2


	29. You wanna bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **teacup:**  
>  Why would you be late?  
>  You have me as your back-up alarm don’t you?
> 
>  **Binnie:**  
>  You mihgt be late someday too  
>  *might
> 
>  **teacup:**  
>  I won’t
> 
>  **Binnie:**  
>  Never???
> 
>  **teacup:**  
>  Never

**rocko:**  
Hey  
Wake up  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Wake up  
Hey

 **king kong:**  
What thhe fcuvk

 **rocko:**  
I’m waking you up  
For your morning class

 **king kong:**  
Its 7 amm

 **rocko:**  
Yes

 **king kong:**  
Class is at 8.30

 **rocko:**  
Yes

 **king kong:**  
Im goign back to sleep

 **rocko:**  
*going  
Do you want to be late  
Again?

 **king kong:**  
I dont need an hour and a half  
What the hell minhyuk  
You nevr cared if i was late for class before  
*never

 **rocko:**  
Let’s just say  
I’ve become a better friend

 **king kong:**  
Why

 **rocko:**  
What do you mean why?

 **king kong:**  
Why  
What do u want

 **rocko:**  
For you  
To get up

 **king kong:**  
So what if im late  
Its just english  
You know im zoned out through most of it anyway

 **rocko:**  
Exactly  
Do you want to be stuck in the first row  
Again?

 **king kong:**  
I guess yuore right  
*youre  
Im awake now anyway

 **rocko:**  
Because of me

 **king kong:**  
Fuck you

 **rocko:**  
You’re welcome

\--★--

 **Binnie:**  
Good morning

 **teacup:**  
Morning  
You’re up early

 **Binnie:**  
I thought maybe youd still be sleeping  
But of course super law nerd is awake  
Yeah minhyuk woke me up

 **teacup:**  
So early?  
It’s not even 7:30

 **Binnie:**  
Ikr what am i supppsed to do for 1 hour  
*supposed

 **teacup:**  
Well better early than late

 **Binnie:**  
I wasnt gonna be late!!!  
I fixed my alarm clock

 **teacup:**  
You changed the batteries  
Not what I’d call fixing

 **Binnie:**  
It works now bc of me  
Thererfore i fixed it  
*therefore

 **teacup:**  
That’s some unassailable logic

 **Binnie:**  
So you agree???

 **teacup:**  
Yes, I concede  
You fixed your alarm clock  
You will never be late to a morning class again

 **Binnie:**  
I didnt say that last one  
Im 100% sure i’ll be late at least once more lol

 **teacup:**  
At least once

 **Binnie:**  
At least

 **teacup:**  
Why would you be late?  
You have me as your back-up alarm don’t you?

 **Binnie:**  
You mihgt be late someday too  
*might

 **teacup:**  
I won’t

 **Binnie:**  
Never???

 **teacup:**  
Never

 **Binnie:**  
You wanna bet???

 **teacup:**  
Sure  
What do you want to bet?

 **Binnie:**  
Lunch  
If u evr wake up late u have to buy me lunch from anyhwere i want  
*ever *anywhere  
Deal???

 **teacup:**  
And if I don’t?

 **Binnie:**  
I’ll buy u lunch of course

 **teacup:**  
Alright  
Deal

 **Binnie:**  
Im not gonna ask for fancy lawyer langauge bc i trust you  
*language

 **teacup:**  
Haha alright  
When will you give up, Bin?  
When I graduate? When I hit 30?

 **Binnie:**  
Youre damn confident huh

 **teacup:**  
Very

 **Binnie:**  
End of 1st year

 **teacup:**  
You sure?  
That’s not too far off

 **Binnie:**  
Im sure  
I can cacth you before then  
*catch  
Then the lunch is mine

 **teacup:**  
I look forward to eating well

 **Binnie:**  
Lmao we shall see

\--★--

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung, when was the last time I overslept?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
February 2016

 **Dongmingming:**  
Okay, good

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Just  
Bin bet I would oversleep before end of first year  
Just reinforcing my confidence

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
What did you bet?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Nothing big  
Just a lunch  
If he wins I’ll buy him lunch and if I win vice versa

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Hmm*  
You know what that means right?

 **Dongmingming:**  
What’s up with the asterisk?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
A friend suggested it*  
That way he’d know when i was done typing*  
Because i type pretty slow

 **Dongmingming:**  
Someone who hasn’t known you for a long time then  
If he can’t intuitively tell when you’re done

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Only you and myungjun can

 **Dongmingming:**  
I’m honored

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
As i was saying*  
You know what your bet means right?*  
You’ll have to meet him

 **Dongmingming:**  
No I won’t

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Just think about it

 **Dongmingming:**  
I am thinking about it  
We just bet lunch, it doesn’t mean I have to meet him  
Wait

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Did you really rank 4th

 **Dongmingming:**  
Oh my god  
What have I done

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You set a date to meet*

 **Dongmingming:**  
I have to call it off

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I think it’s good  
No

 **Dongmingming:**  
What do you mean, no?  
I can’t meet him!

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why not?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Because

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Because?

 **Dongmingming:**  
It’ll be weird

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
For who?*  
Just think about it*  
End of the year is not for a few months*  
You can prepare yourself

 **Dongmingming:**  
I can’t!  
I can’t just meet him face to face

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why not?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Because  
It’ll be weird

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
How?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Because  
He thought he had a crush on me, remember?  
I mean on Dongmin  
I mean on my face  
He thought he liked my face

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
And?

 **Dongmingming:**  
It’ll be weird when he realizes I am me  
I mean that I’m Dongmin  
It’ll be weird when he realizes Dongmin and Eunwoo are the same person

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Are you sure it’ll be weird?*  
You don’t think he might be secretly happy?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Why would he be happy?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin  
Come on

 **Dongmingming:**  
What?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I love you*  
But you are so stupid

 **Dongmingming:**  
I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Of course you don’t*  
Just don’t cancel the bet yet okay?*  
You’re not gonna oversleep any time soon*  
You got time*  
You can decide at the end of the year if you really wanna meet him or no

 **Dongmingming:**  
I guess

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Just think about it*  
It’s not that scary

 **Dongmingming:**  
I will  
Thanks, hyung

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
It’s my job

\--★--

 **Jinjin:**  
I think maybe dongmin is reaching a crossroad

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Bin development???

 **Jinjin:**  
Maybe  
Can’t say any more

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Got it  
I trust you to help minnie out as much as you can  
And ofc spill the details later!!!

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**trashbin:**  
Rock  
How do you get up in the morning every day?

 **rock n roll:**  
I open my eyes  
And then climb out of bed

 **trashbin:**  
No you ass  
I mean hw do you wake up early??  
*how

 **rock n roll:**  
I just do  
It’s become a habit

 **yoon sanheart:**  
It’s weird  
People shouldn’t wake up so early every day ಠ_ಠ

 **trashbin:**  
No eunwoo does it too

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Still weird ಠ_ಠ

 **trashbin:**  
Is there anythning that could make yuo not wake up early?  
*anything *you  
Like something you did or ate the night before

 **rock n roll:**  
Cold medicine

 **trashbin:**  
And nothing else???

 **rock n roll:**  
No  
Why

 **trashbin:**  
No reason

 **rock n roll:**  
Nothing to do with why you’ve been grinning like an idiot all day?

 **trashbin:**  
Okay first i nevr look like an idiot

 **rock n roll:**  
*never

 **trashbin:**  
Fuck you  
And 2nd i have not been grinning

 **yoon sanheart:**  
It’s kinda obvious you’ve been in a good mood hyung （´∀`）  
Did anything happen?

 **trashbin:**  
No  
Not yet anyway

 **yoon sanheart:**  
But something good will? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **trashbin:**  
Yeah

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Like what?? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **trashbin:**  
Ill tell u when it happens  
But seriuosly only cold medicine???  
*seriously

 **rock n roll:**  
Yes

 **trashbin:**  
Damn it  
Okay thanks

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I wonder  
What that was about

 **noodle boy:**  
Eunwoo hyung?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Undoubtedly

 **noodle boy:**  
(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


	30. They're really gonna meet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mouse:**  
>  Whoever loses has to buy the other lunch at the end of the year*  
>  So*
> 
>  **The rock kid:**  
>  They're gonna meet
> 
>  **Mouse:**  
>  They're gonna meet
> 
>  **french fry:**  
>  Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
>  Σ(°Д°υ)Σ(°Д°υ)Σ(°Д°υ)  
>  They're really gonna meet!!!

**teacup:**  
Good morning!

 **Binnie:**  
Whht

 **teacup:**  
It's morning  
Good morning!

 **Binnie:**  
Hw arr yuo awake  
We tlaked unitl 3am  
Its 7am  
I cnat evnn see my keyyvroad

 **teacup:**  
I can tell  
Like I said, I don't oversleep

 **Binnie:**  
Yeahh  
So i geuss i have to buy lunch  
*guess

 **teacup:**  
I'm planning on it

 **Binnie:**  
Tbh i dont mind  
Like at all  
Just wanna eat with you

 **teacup:**  
Oh  
Okay

 **Binnie:**  
You probably eat all neat  
Youre shiny like that  
What do u like cha?  
We'll go wherver you want  
*wherever

 **teacup:**  
Haha  
Yeah  
So I have to get ready for my morning class now

 **Binnie:**  
Oh yeah ofc  
Im goign back to sleep then  
*going  
Text me later when youre free

 **teacup:**  
Yeah

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
Taht place with the good naengmyeon near the school is still open right??  
*that

 **rocko:**  
?  
It's 7am  
How are you awake

 **king kong:**  
Just answer the question!!!

 **rocko:**  
Alright  
Yes  
It's still open  
Not now of course  
Because it's 7am

 **king kong:**  
Okay  
Thanks  
Now im gonna sleep again

 **rocko:**  
Alright

\--★--

**[friends to the power three]**

**MJ:**  
  
Your resident visual gay couple!!!

 **Mouse:**  
We went out for food yesterday

 **french fry:**  
Aww you guys look so happy together!

 **The rock kid:**  
Hmm  
Who's that  
On your other side?

 **MJ:**  
Eunwoo third wheeling lol

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Notice anything  
About that picture?

 **noodle boy:**  
Eunwoo hyung’s back?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yes  
A male back  
He is not a girl  
If you remember our little bet  
You'll remember i win

 **noodle boy:**  
You don't know that (•ˋ _ ˊ•)  
It's just a back (•ˋ _ ˊ•)  
And it's a skinny shoulder too so

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
So  
He's not a jabba  
He's a jar jar

 **noodle boy:**  
＼`•̀益•́´／  
Okay so maybe he's not a girl  
He could still be old

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Let's see

\--★--

**[friends to the power three]**

**The rock kid:**  
Myungjun ssi

 **MJ:**  
You can call me hyung

 **The rock kid:**  
Myungjun ssi  
How old are you?

 **MJ:**  
Rude!!!  
I'll just say i would've graduated by now  
If i’d gone to uni

\--★--

 **noodle boy:**  
ಸ‿ಸ

\--★--

**[friends to the power three]**

**Mouse:**  
And i’m in my second year*  
One year ahead of eunwoo

 **MJ:**  
Most of his friends are older than him  
He didn't have many friends in his grade in high school :/

 **Mouse:**  
Some seniors targeted him so other kids avoided him

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Because  
He's a jar jar

 **noodle boy:**  
Do you have to ＼`•̀益•́´／

\--★--

**[friends to the power three]**

**The rock kid:**  
One moment  
Jinwoo ssi  
Are you his jin hyung?

 **Mouse:**  
I don't know?

 **The rock kid:**  
Did you  
Ever beat up some guy  
Harassing 223?

 **Mouse:**  
Oh  
Uh yes*

 **The rock kid:**  
Congratulations  
You're moon bin's favorite person  
He praised you highly

 **Mouse:**  
But that was a long time ago and i’m not violent anymore  
Wait what?

 **MJ:**  
I told you!!!  
It made you even more cool and sexy (●♡∀♡)

 **french fry:**  
ಠ﹏ಠ

 **The rock kid:**  
Speaking of moon bin  
He's been different  
Did something happen  
With eunwoo?

 **MJ:**  
Different how?

 **french fry:**  
Excited!  
He's been smiling a lot and just really bubbly  
He's making me excited too and i don't even know why

 **MJ:**  
Well???  
What happened???

 **Mouse:**  
Oh yeah*  
Well since i’m sure we'll all find out eventually*  
Eunwoo made a bet with bin*

 **MJ:**  
A bet??? What kind of bet???

 **Mouse:**  
Whoever loses has to buy the other lunch at the end of the year*  
So*

 **The rock kid:**  
They're gonna meet

 **Mouse:**  
They're gonna meet

 **french fry:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Σ(°Д°υ)Σ(°Д°υ)Σ(°Д°υ)  
They're really gonna meet!!!

 **MJ:**  
!!!!!!  
Jinjin!!! How could you n ot te l l m e th i s

 **Mouse:**  
I was going to*  
I was waiting for you to bribe me with kisses

 **french fry:**  
And again  
ಠ﹏ಠ

 **The rock kid:**  
So that's why  
Moon bin has been so giddy  
And why he texted at 7am  
Asking about a restaurant  
What a lovesick fool

 **MJ:**  
That's so cute!!!  
They're really gonna meet??? The idiot agreed???

 **french fry:**  
The idiot? (´･ω･`)?

 **MJ:**  
Our eunwoo

 **Mouse:**  
He didn't realize at first*  
He did panic a bit*  
But yeah i think they will

 **french fry:**  
Wow  
Wowwwww  
I'm already so happy for bin hyung?? He's so excited!  
He's going to be so happy!!

 **MJ:**  
I’m so excited too!!!  
Can you believe it babe??? Our idiot ಥ_ಥ

 **Mouse:**  
I think it'll be good for him*  
They'll be good together

 **The rock kid:**  
Just because they meet  
Doesn't mean they'll date

 **MJ:**  
Oh minhyuk  
I can 1200% guarantee they'll date  
As soon as bin sees him and talks to him  
Fireworks!!! Romance!!!

 **Mouse:**  
1200%

 **The rock kid:**  
Well  
As long as you're certain  
And as long as  
Moon bin is happy

 **french fry:**  
I am so (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **MJ:**  
Me too french fry!!! Me too!!!

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Eunwoo  
Better not be old  
Otherwise  
I w i l l slaughter him

\--★--

 **Binnie:**  
Eunwoo  
Eunwoo  
Hey  
Hey

 **teacup:**  
I'm here I'm here  
What happened?  
Is everything okay?

 **Binnie:**  
Cha  
Did u send food to my dorm room???

 **teacup:**  
Oh  
Yes I did

 **Binnie:**  
What's the special occassion?  
*occasion  
Like im not complaining lol  
But why???

 **teacup:**  
Even though I definitely would've won  
I decided to be generous and feed you regardless  
Surprise! It's the lunch we bet

 **Binnie:**  
What

 **teacup:**  
The lunch  
Remember? We bet?  
I decided to send you lunch  
It's some stuff from one of my favorite restaurants

 **Binnie:**  
No  
That wasnt the bet

 **teacup:**  
Yeah I didn't want you to wait until the end of the year for your lunch  
Although I'm sure I would've won haha

 **Binnie:**  
That wasnt the bet

 **teacup:**  
It was?  
We said we'd buy the other lunch

 **Binnie:**  
No  
No that wasnt it that wasnt  
We said we'd buy lunch  
We'd eat together  
This wasnt the fucking bet

 **teacup:**  
Bin

 **Binnie:**  
Why  
I dont understand  
How could you do this  
Why did you do this

 **teacup:**  
Bin  
I'm sorry

 **Binnie:**  
No  
Explain it to me  
Why did you do this?

 **teacup:**  
I'm sorry I can't

 **Binnie:**  
You dont like me?

 **teacup:**  
What?

 **Binnie:**  
You hate me?  
You dont ever want to see me?  
Why?  
Am i disgusting to you or something?

 **teacup:**  
No oh my god of course not

 **Binnie:**  
You didnt come see me after my performance  
We were in the same place and you didnt come to talk to me you just went home  
Why? What did i do?

 **teacup:**  
You didn't do anything  
It's me  
I just can't

 **Binnie:**  
Why?  
You dont ever want me to see you?  
You dont want us to meet?  
Theres something wrong with me or you hate me or what?  
Just tell me so i can stop being stupid

 **teacup:**  
I don't hate you and you're amazing  
I just can't

 **Binnie:**  
Then what?  
Why?

 **teacup:**  
I'm sorry

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah  
Thanks for the food

 **teacup:**  
Bin  
I'm sorry  
I can't explain it right now  
But I do not hate you  
It's not because of you, it's me  
Bin?  
Bin?  
Bin  
Please  
I'm sorry


	31. Conversations with (some) friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rocko:**  
>  Aren’t you still angry?
> 
> **king kong:**  
>  Yeah but i dont want him to feel bad
> 
> **rocko:**  
>  You don’t want him to feel bad  
>  I see  
> 

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**yoon sanheart:**  
I got paid ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ

**rock n roll:**  
I still can’t believe  
Someone is paying you  
To teach them guitar

**yoon sanheart:**  
I’m a good player (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

**rock n roll:**  
I know  
Still  
Surreal

**yoon sanheart:**  
(•ˋ _ ˊ•)  
Well i have money now so let’s go out to eat  
How about on sunday?

**rock n roll:**  
Sounds good  
I’m free

**yoon sanheart:**  
ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ  
Bin hyung?

**rock n roll:**  
Put us down  
For a tentative yes

**yoon sanheart:**  
Okay ^∇^

\--★--

**rocko:**  
Hey  
You alright?

**king kong:**  
Im fine  
Why?

**rocko:**  
We brought up food  
In the groupchat  
You didn’t respond  
You haven’t messaged  
Since yesterday afternoon  
What happened?

**king kong:**  
Im so dumb

**rocko:**  
You only realize now?

**king kong:**  
No this isnt funny

**rocko:**  
Alright  
Why do you suddenly say that?

**king kong:**  
Eunwoo sent me food

**rocko:**  
Ok  
And?

**king kong:**  
We made this bet  
Its not important what it was  
But we were supposed to meet and eat together  
And instead he sent me food

**rocko:**  
Ah  
Did he say why?

**king kong:**  
No  
Thats the worst thing  
I asked him and he wont tell me why  
And im so  
Idk i cant even describe

**rocko:**  
You’re upset

**king kong:**  
Of fucking course im upset  
He doesnt want to meet me  
And i dont know why  
Did i do something?  
Or he doesnt trust me?  
He couldve shown up with a friend i wouldnt mind  
He couldve shown up with 20 bodyguards as long as he showed up

**rocko:**  
He didn’t give any clue  
As to why he didn’t want to meet?

**king kong:**  
No he just said it wasnt because of me it was his own problem  
But what kind of problem could he have??

**rocko:**  
Maybe he has anxiety  
Or he can’t talk to people face to face  
Or he can’t leave his house

**king kong:**  
He goes to class and has irl friends  
And if he does why wont he just tell me?  
He just doesnt want to see me  
He came to our performance but he didnt wanna talk to me  
And im so  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**rocko:**  
Angry?  
Hurt?

**king kong:**  
Yeah  
And confused  
I thought  
Idk what i thought

**rocko:**  
Ok  
What did you do  
After he sent the food?

**king kong:**  
I asked him about it but he wouldnt tell me why  
He just said he was sorry  
Look  
_[IMG_678]_  
_[IMG_679]_  
_[IMG_680]_

**rocko:**  
And you haven’t talked to him since

**king kong:**  
No  
Was i too harsh on him?  
He did seem really sorry

**rocko:**  
Well  
Aren’t you still angry?

**king kong:**  
Yeah but i dont want him to feel bad

**rocko:**  
You don’t want him to feel bad  
I see  
He hurt you  
And won’t explain why  
I think you’re allowed to be  
A little pissed  
Just give it some time

**king kong:**  
Yeah  
Youre right

**rocko:**  
By the way  
What happened to the food?

**king kong:**  
I dont know  
I told jungkook he could have it i guess he ate it

**rocko:**  
Ah  
Alright  
Thanks for telling me

**king kong:**  
He texted me a lot already  
Youre sure i shouldnt call him?

**rocko:**  
If all you're gonna do  
Is yell or argue  
Then yes

**king kong:**  
Yeah okay  
Thanks

**rocko:**  
No problem

\--★--

**Minhyuk:**  
Hello  
No false pretenses  
Bin told me  
What happened

**auto eunwoo:**  
Hi

**Minhyuk:**  
So  
If you didn’t tell bin  
Obviously you won’t tell me  
So i won’t bother asking  
I just want to tell you  
Whatever it is  
Bin will not care

**auto eunwoo:**  
Thank you but you don’t know that

**Minhyuk:**  
I do  
Hideous?  
He won’t mind  
Weird?  
His definition of weird  
Is very different from others’  
After all  
I’m his best friend

**auto eunwoo:**  
I’m not weird  
And I don’t think you are either, honestly  
It’s just  
I’m sorry I can’t tell you

**Minhyuk:**  
I see  
Fine then  
But you should know  
You hurt him

**auto eunwoo:**  
I know  
There’s no point in saying I’m sorry, is there?

**Minhyuk:**  
Not to me  
Also  
If you hurt him again  
When i finally meet you  
I will stab you  
With a rusty fork

**auto eunwoo:**  
Again?  
You think I’ll have a future opportunity?

**Minhyuk:**  
Just take the warning  
And go

**auto eunwoo:**  
Right  
Thanks  
Just for the message, I guess

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**The rock kid:**  
Mouse  
You’re the only one i trust  
Talk to 223

**MJ:**  
Oh no  
What did he do this time???

**french fry:**  
I don’t know щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

**The rock kid:**  
I’ll fill you in later  
Mouse-ssi?

**Mouse:**  
I’ll find out

\--★--

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Hey

**Dongmingming:**  
Hi hyung

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Is anything up?

**Dongmingming:**  
No?  
Should there be?

**Park Jinwoo:**  
You’ve been a little different*  
Did anything happen?

**Dongmingming:**  
No

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Nothing with moon bin?

**Dongmingming:**  
What?

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Did anything happen with him?  
You only get like this because of him  
Did you lose the bet?

**Dongmingming:**  
No  
I called it off

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Oh dongmin  
Why

**Dongmingming:**  
I can’t do it hyung  
I can’t just meet him  
When he sees me and realizes who I am he is going to hate me

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Why would he hate you?

**Dongmingming:**  
Because I lied to him

**Park Jinwoo:**  
You didn’t

**Dongmingming:**  
I purposefully kept the truth from him and that’s the same thing!  
He talked about Dongmin to me  
And I never told him Dongmin was me  
That is a lie  
I deceived him  
He should hate me

**Park Jinwoo:**  
He likes you a lot*  
I’m sure if you told him your reasons he’d understand

**Dongmingming:**  
Reasons?  
That I didn’t tell him because of what exactly?  
I don’t know myself  
And now it’s too late and everything’s gone too far

**Park Jinwoo:**  
You don’t know he’ll hate you*  
You should tell him and see

**Dongmingming:**  
I would hate myself

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin

**Dongmingming:**  
I do hate myself

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Stop*  
You’re a nervous person*  
Moon bin knows that*  
Maybe he would understand

**Dongmingming:**  
I don’t understand either  
I should have just told him  
I’m so stupid  
He hates me now anyway

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Stop with that*  
Why are you so sure he hates you?*  
Because you called off the bet?

**Dongmingming:**  
Yes  
He was angry, which he had every right to be  
He isn’t replying to my messages  
And I know I should’ve expected this

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin  
Just tell him  
I hate saying this but*  
What do you have to lose now?

**Dongmingming:**  
He might forgive me

**Park Jinwoo:**  
And if he doesn’t?

**Dongmingming:**  
I’ll drop the English course  
And I’ll stop bothering him

**Park Jinwoo:**  
And you’ll be okay with that?

**Dongmingming:**  
I’ll have to be  
He has many other friends, he’ll be alright  
If he doesn’t want to talk to me I can’t force him

**Park Jinwoo:**  
And you will be okay with that?  
Dongmin?

**Dongmingming:**  
Sorry  
I have to go  
Thanks for texting

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Of course


	32. Distance, silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **king kong:**  
>  You know we always talked around this time
> 
> **rocko:**  
>  Well  
>  I’m awake  
>  You can talk to me
> 
> **king kong:**  
>  I dont wanna talk to you i wanna talk to eunwoo
> 
> **rocko:**  
>  You cannot see me  
>  But i assure you  
>  I am sighing very deeply

**teacup:**  
Hey  
Remember you have to finish up your assignment on post-war period  
Your professor changed the submission date  
Good luck ^^  
And you can text me whenever you want  
I’m not doing anything, just sitting in the library  
Okay so  
You’ll do great on your assignment, don’t worry about it!

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**MJ:**  
How much longer is this gonna go???  
Our idiot is miserable

**The rock kid:**  
Your idiot is miserable?  
Our idiot  
Is worse

**french fry:**  
I’m worried about him ‘ ᵔ ‘  
He doesn’t take his phone with him anymore when he goes out ‘ ᵔ ‘

**The rock kid:**  
He hasn’t replied  
To any of 223’s messages  
Or so he says

**Mouse:**  
No he hasn’t*  
Otherwise we would’ve known by now

**MJ:**  
He only sends him reminders about his classes and stuff anyway  
As far as we know

**french fry:**  
(´･ω･`)?

**Mouse:**  
He’s closed up*  
He gets like this when he’s sad or upset*  
He pretends he’s fine and doesn’t tell us anything

**MJ:**  
He won’t even let us try to help!!!

**The rock kid:**  
Look  
Can’t 223  
Just tell him why  
He won’t meet him

**MJ:**  
We told him that!!!  
He just won’t!!!

**french fry:**  
But why щ(ﾟДﾟщ)  
Everything would be fixed if he just told why щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

**Mouse:**  
Not exactly

**The rock kid:**  
What do you mean

**Mouse:**  
I can’t tell you*  
But eunwoo is worried it’ll ruin their friendship

**The rock kid:**  
And you think he’s right

**Mouse:**  
I think he has reason to be worried*  
But telling him is the better option

**The rock kid:**  
I see

\--★--

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
I cannot  
Fucking believe

**noodle boy:**  
(•ˋ _ ˊ•)

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
I cannot  
Whisking believe  
You were right

**noodle boy:**  
(´･ω･`)?

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
He is old

**noodle boy:**  
Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)//

\--★--

**rocko:**  
Hey  
Where are you

**king kong:**  
Campus  
Why??

**rocko:**  
Why?  
Practice?  
You don’t remember?

**king kong:**  
Oh right  
Sorry i forgot

**rocko:**  
You forgot

**king kong:**  
Yeah  
Is it okay if im a little late?  
I dont wanna move rn haha

**rocko:**  
Where are you  
Specifically

**king kong:**  
Library  
Got an assigngment i gotta finish  
*assignment

**rocko:**  
Alright  
I’m coming

**king kong:**  
To my uni library???

**rocko:**  
Yes

**king kong:**  
What about practice??

**rocko:**  
I can skip one day  
Don’t like you  
Sitting alone  
In a fucking library

**king kong:**  
Im not alone  
Theres lots of kids here

**rocko:**  
Doesn’t matter  
I’m coming

**king kong:**  
Okay then lol  
Wait will they let u in thruugh the front gate?  
*through

**rocko:**  
I have methods

\--★--

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Noodle  
I saw him  
Bin’s man

**noodle boy:**  
Who?  
Eunwoo hyung??? Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
No  
The other one  
Dongmin  
He was in the library  
At the table next to bin’s  
He was absorbed in a book  
He didn’t even notice us

**noodle boy:**  
Wait you went to bin hyung’s uni library?

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Unimportant  
Point is  
I saw him  
He’s objectively beautiful

**noodle boy:**  
I told you!

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Bin really likes 223 it seems

**noodle boy:**  
I feel so bad for him (´。＿。｀)  
And I’m a little annoyed at eunwoo-hyung too honestly  
Why won’t he just tell him? (•ˋ _ ˊ•)  
Is he really old??

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
I don’t know  
If he really is just ugly  
I don’t think it would be  
That big of a deal

**noodle boy:**  
Bin hyung is so sad (´ω｀。)  
I tried to get him to have lunch with me but he said no (´ω｀。)

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
I don’t like it  
Him going emo on us

**noodle boy:**  
Me neither (´。＿。｀)

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
223 better be going full out  
My chemical romance  
Wherever he is  
Like  
Tears of blood lyrics

**noodle boy:**  
ಠ_ಠ

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
I’m not joking

**noodle boy:**  
I know  
That’s why I’m ಠ_ಠ

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
You don’t agree?

**noodle boy:**  
ಠ_ಠ  
Maybe  
He just better have a real good reason (　｀_ゝ´)

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
If he doesn’t  
I’ll give him one  
Like a fork in the gut

\--★--

**king kong:**  
Are you awake?

**rocko:**  
It’s almost 2 am

**king kong:**  
But youre awake

**rocko:**  
I am  
What’s up?

**king kong:**  
Nothing  
I dont know  
I miss him

**rocko:**  
Him  
223?

**king kong:**  
Yeah  
Is that dumb?

**rocko:**  
Maybe  
Aren’t you mad at him?

**king kong:**  
I dont know  
I just wanna talk to him  
You know we always talked around this time

**rocko:**  
Well  
I’m awake  
You can talk to me

**king kong:**  
I dont wanna talk to you i wanna talk to eunwoo

**rocko:**  
You cannot see me  
But i assure you  
I am sighing very deeply

**king kong:**  
Minhyuk  
I like him

**rocko:**  
Well yes  
He’s your friend

**king kong:**  
Dont play dumb you ass  
I like him like  
Like

**rocko:**  
Ah

**king kong:**  
Thats all you got???

**rocko:**  
Well  
I can’t say I’m surprised

**king kong:**  
You knew???

**rocko:**  
You did yell it out loud  
After our performance

**king kong:**  
No that wsa the stage high  
*was  
I didnt really realize until today

**rocko:**  
What happened today?

**king kong:**  
He sent me something

**rocko:**  
What?  
More food?

**king kong:**  
No  
A letter

**rocko:**  
Oh  
What did he say

**king kong:**  
I dont know  
I didnt open it yet

**rocko:**  
You haven’t read it yet  
And you’ve already decided you like him

**king kong:**  
Yeah bc i saw it and i saw it was from him  
And i was already imagining that he explained everything in it  
And i could talk to him again and meet him and kiss him and  
Yeah

**rocko:**  
I see  
When did you find it

**king kong:**  
Afternoon  
Came back to my dorm and found it on my bed  
Jk said he found it on the floor

**rocko:**  
He must’ve slipped it in  
Under the door

**king kong:**  
Yeah  
I have it on my nightsatnd now  
*nightstand

**rocko:**  
Alright  
Why haven’t you read it yet?

**king kong:**  
I dont know  
What if he doesnt explain everything?  
What if he says he doesnt wanna talk to me anymore?  
I tried to push him into meeting me even though i knew he was uncomfortable  
Thats a shitty thing to do

**rocko:**  
He’s been messaging you  
Regularly  
You’re the one who’s been ignoring him

**king kong:**  
Thats even shittier

**rocko:**  
He wants to talk to you  
Thats why he texts  
And why he sent the letter  
Just read it

**king kong:**  
Im nervous

**rocko:**  
About what

**king kong:**  
About whats in it  
Idk i miss him and obviously i do like him  
But im worried i’ll read it and forgive him  
Even if he doesnt explain anything  
What if he doesnt explain anything??

**rocko:**  
You can’t know  
Until you read it

**king kong:**  
I know that  
But im still  
I’ll think about it later

**rocko:**  
I think  
That’s a good idea  
Try and get some sleep

**king kong:**  
Yeah  
Thanks

**rocko:**  
Anytime  
No i don’t mean that  
Do not text me at 2 am again

**king kong:**  
Lol okay  
Still thanks


	33. Read it, decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dongmingming:**  
>  You’re going to lecture me  
>  Or worse, try and get me to ‘open up’
> 
>  **Park Jinwoo:**  
>  Please stop pretending like everything’s okay*
> 
>  **Dongmingming:**  
>  A mix of both today, I see

**king kong:**  
It smells nice

 **rocko:**  
Context

 **king kong:**  
The envelope  
It smells nice

 **rocko:**  
Fucking hell  
You haven’t opened it yet?

 **king kong:**  
No

 **rocko:**  
Why not

 **king kong:**  
I dont know  
I dnot think i should  
*dont

 **rocko:**  
And again  
Why not

 **king kong:**  
Because i know ill forgive him no matter whats inside  
What if he doesnt explain anything and i forgive him for nothing?

 **rocko:**  
How are you so sure  
You’ll forgive him?

 **king kong:**  
Lmao i know myself  
Ill defnitely forgive him  
*definitely

 **rocko:**  
I never thought  
I’d see this day  
Moon bin  
Whipped cream envies you

 **king kong:**  
Yeah whatever make fun of me idc  
Im too weak for him and i know it

 **rocko:**  
Hmm  
I could read the letter then  
Tell you what’s inside

 **king kong:**  
Are you fucking serious???  
Im not letting you read eunwoo’s letter!!!  
He sent that for me!!!

 **rocko:**  
I will tell you  
What he said  
Then you can decide for yourself  
Unswayed by his handwriting or whatever

 **king kong:**  
Its probably really pretty

 **rocko:**  
His handwriting

 **king kong:**  
Yeah

 **rocko:**  
I don’t know why you’re delaying  
You’ve obviously made your decisions

 **king kong:**  
Shut up

 **rocko:**  
You say that  
Because you know i’m right

 **king kong:**  
I havent decided anythning  
*anything

 **rocko:**  
When you finally open the letter  
Tell me what it says  
After you’re finished  
Declaring your undying love to 223

 **king kong:**  
I hate you

\--★--

 **noodle boy:**  
Tell me what happened

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Context

 **noodle boy:**  
What happened with bin hyung!!  
I know something happened, he seems different!!!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Alright  
Yes  
Something did happen

 **noodle boy:**  
What? щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
You want me to backbite  
About one of our closest friends?

 **noodle boy:**  
We literally have a groupchat just so that we can backbite about him ಠ_ಠ

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Fair point  
223 sent him a letter

 **noodle boy:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
What kind of letter?  
What does it say?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I don’t know  
Bin hasn’t opened it yet

 **noodle boy:**  
Why щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Because  
He knows he’ll forgive him  
He’s trying to be firm

 **noodle boy:**  
So he’s never gonna read it?

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
No  
He definitely will  
Soon

 **noodle boy:**  
Then what’s the point? (・へ・)  
If he’s gonna forgive him anyway then why won’t he read it already? (・へ・)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Like I said  
Trying to be firm  
In any case  
I kind of approve  
223 should suffer a bit

 **noodle boy:**  
(•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
You agree

 **noodle boy:**  
That’s such a horrible thing to say, hyung (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
But you agree

 **noodle boy:**  
(•ˋ _ ˊ•)

\--★--

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin

 **Dongmingming:**  
Uh oh

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Huh?

 **Dongmingming:**  
You’re going to lecture me  
Or worse, try and get me to ‘open up’

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Please stop pretending like everything’s okay*

 **Dongmingming:**  
A mix of both today, I see

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You haven’t talked to me or myungjun in a while

 **Dongmingming:**  
I talked to you just yesterday  
In fact, I’m pretty sure we’re talking right now  
Well, communicating, at least

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I mean properly talking  
What’s up?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Nothing

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why don’t you ever share your problems?  
We want to help

 **Dongmingming:**  
How can you help?  
Seriously, hyung, tell me how you can help

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Moon bin still hasn’t texted back?

 **Dongmingming:**  
No  
He hasn’t and he won’t  
It’s been almost two days and he hasn’t said anything, which means he’s made his decision  
He’s fed up with me  
And that’s fine  
He has plenty of other, more normal friends  
I’m fine, I understand  
Please stop trying to get me to open up, I promise I’m not dying

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Hmm  
Two days since what?

 **Dongmingming:**  
I’m sorry?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You said it’s been almost 2 days*  
Since what?  
Did you do something?

 **Dongmingming:**  
No  
I mean it’s been two days since I last messaged him  
And he hasn’t replied yet so  
It’s fine

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Just because you keep saying that*  
Doesn’t make it true you know

 **Dongmingming:**  
What makes it true is that it is true  
Yes, we were friends and we’re not anymore  
He has friends, he’ll be fine

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You’re gonna just keep going with that?*  
That everything is fine?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Everything is fine  
Thank you for worrying about me but there’s nothing to worry for

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
One day i will smack you upside the head so hard

 **Dongmingming:**  
As long as you don’t lecture me about it before

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Sometimes i wonder why i’m still friends with you

 **Dongmingming:**  
You love me

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Unfortunately

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**living sunshine:**  
Hello everyone!!!

 **rapperjin:**  
Hey

 **living sunshine:**  
Sorry i meant everyone except you

 **rapperjin:**  
That’s only dongmin

 **living sunshine:**  
Okay then  
Hello dongmin!!!  
Dongmin???

 **rapperjin:**  
He’s not reading these  
I guess he’s busy

 **living sunshine:**  
Busy???  
What could be more important than me???

\--★--

 **Binnie:**  
Hey

 **teacup:**  
Hi

 **Binnie:**  
So  
I got your letter

 **teacup:**  
I’m glad it reached you safely

 **Binnie:**  
You stuck it in under my door

 **teacup:**  
The wind could’ve blown it out through the window  
Or your roommate could've accidentally thrown it out

 **Binnie:**  
Any other possibilities???  
A bird came in and stole it???

 **teacup:**  
It is possible

 **Binnie:**  
Dont worry it didnt  
I got your letter

 **teacup:**  
Okay

 **Binnie:**  
So  
Im texting you

 **teacup:**  
Ah  
And do you have anything you want to tell me?

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah  
I dont wanna stop being friends with you  
Im sorry i took so long to reply  
I just read it all right now

 **teacup:**  
No please don’t apologize  
Thank you  
I know this looks really stiff and fake but I really really mean it  
Thank you

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah  
It was a nice letter

 **teacup:**  
I meant every word of it

 **Binnie:**  
I know

 **teacup:**  
So

 **Binnie:**  
We dont have to meet in person  
Its okay  
Im sorry if i made you uncomfortable

 **teacup:**  
You have nothing to feel sorry for  
I shouldn’t have done that  
I’m sorry

 **Binnie:**  
No i shouldnt have tried to make you do something you felt iffy about  
So im sorry for that  
We can meet whenever youre okay with it  
Or never if youre not i dont mind

 **teacup:**  
You’re too good to me  
No wait that sounds weird  
Let me rephrase that  
You are a very good person  
Too good  
Not only to me but to everyone  
Thank you

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah eunwoo ofc  
For you

 **teacup:**  
Thank you so much

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah yeah dont start crying lol  
Youre not are you?

 **teacup:**  
No

 **Binnie:**  
That was a short answer

 **teacup:**  
Why would I be crying?

 **Binnie:**  
I dont know lol why are you???

 **teacup:**  
I just said I’m not

 **Binnie:**  
Sure

 **teacup:**  
There is literally no way I can convince you otherwise, is there?

 **Binnie:**  
Nope

 **teacup:**  
Okay it is late and we need to sleep  
I’ll text you in the morning?

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah id like that

 **teacup:**  
Me too

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
I am so fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> All will be revealed in due time, please be patient ^^


	34. Help 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rocko:**  
>  What does he look like  
>  In your fantasy  
>  Is he an incorporeal space  
>  Or a faceless guy  
>  Or what
> 
>  **king kong:**  
>  Its usually yoo seung ho  
>  Sometimes kim min jae  
>  Or uhh  
>  Dongmin from my eng class
> 
>  **rocko:**  
>  That's messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Been sick, having finals, the whole thing. Hope you like the chapter!
> 
> EDIT: There were some issues with message attribution in Jinwoo and Dongmin's texts. Thank you to the super super awesome Naerys123 for sending me a message and letting me know! They've been fixed ^^ Sorry for the confusion!

**teacup:**  
Good morning

 **Binnie:**  
Morning  
How do you wake up early every day???

 **teacup:**  
Like I said, habit  
You’re up too though

 **Binnie:**  
Class  
I wish i wsa sleeping  
*was  
I can almost imagine it

 **teacup:**  
Yeah, that’s called falling asleep  
Don’t let your imagination run away with you

 **Binnie:**  
Dont worry i wont  
I gotta get to class now

 **teacup:**  
Right, so do I  
We’ll talk later

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
H e lp

 **rocko:**  
Why

 **king kong:**  
Eunwoo

 **rocko:**  
Of course

 **king kong:**  
Everythings awkward now???  
Like i feel weird  
Bc u know

 **rocko:**  
You like him

 **king kong:**  
Yeah  
Hes gonna find out and its gonna be even more awkwrad  
*awkward  
Like i keep imagning doing stuff with him  
*imagining

 **rocko:**  
Please  
It's too early  
For that

 **king kong:**  
Not like that ffs  
Like just dumb couple stuff  
Dates and stuff like that

 **rocko:**  
I admit  
You've piqued my curiosity  
When you imagine all this  
What do you see 223 as

 **king kong:**  
I dont get it

 **rocko:**  
What does he look like  
In your fantasy  
Is he an incorporeal space  
Or a faceless guy  
Or what

 **king kong:**  
Its usually yoo seung ho  
Sometimes kim min jae  
Or uhh  
Dongmin from my eng class

 **rocko:**  
That's messed up

 **king kong:**  
I know  
Tell me how to fix it

 **rocko:**  
Just  
Stop imagining

 **king kong:**  
You dont think i tried thhat???  
*that

 **rocko:**  
There are  
No other options  
Just stop  
Or tell 223

 **king kong:**  
And make it more awkward???  
No thnaks

 **rocko:**  
*thanks

 **king kong:**  
I hate you

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**Mouse:**  
Guess who i met today  
  


**MJ:**  
(♥ω♥*)  
Who's that cutie???

 **The rock kid:**  
It's me

 **MJ:**  
I actually meant the dog  
But you're okay too!!! (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **The rock kid:**  
Thanks

 **french fry:**  
How did you guys meet? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **Mouse:**  
I was hanging out with soonyoung*  
Minhyuk and his friend showed up

 **The rock kid:**  
The dog  
Is my friend's sister's  
If mj-ssi wants to know

 **MJ:**  
I do!!!  
Look at that beautiful dog!!!  
I love dogs

 **Mouse:**  
:)

 **french fry:**  
Ew ಠ﹏ಠ

 **The rock kid:**  
Jinwoo hyung  
Does have a canine feel  
Specifically  
Domestic dog

 **MJ:**  
Jinwoo hyung???  
Not mouse ssi???

 **The rock kid:**  
I know him now  
He's alright

 **french fry:**  
I wanna meet jinwoo hyung too ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

 **Mouse:**  
I'd love to meet you too french fry-ah*  
Any time

 **french fry:**  
We should! o((*^▽^*))o

 **MJ:**  
Yeah we should all meet!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
You can't meet french fry  
I don't know you

 **MJ:**  
You??? Don't know me???  
I'm myungjun!!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
Stranger danger

 **french fry:**  
(´∀｀)(´∀｀)(´∀｀)

 **MJ:**  
You met my boyfriend!!!  
But i'm stranger danger???  
Me??????

 **The rock kid:**  
You can meet me  
But not the child

 **french fry:**  
I'm not a child (　｀_ゝ´)

 **MJ:**  
You wanna make sure i'm okay for french fry to meet???  
You're gonna vet me???

 **The rock kid:**  
Yes

 **MJ:**  
Well okay then  
Whenever you wanna meet (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **The rock kid:**  
That was  
Surprising  
Alright

 **MJ:**  
Okay (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **french fry:**  
(๑˃̵　ᴗ　˂̵)و

\--★--

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung, are you busy?  
I wanted to talk to you about something

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Shoot

 **Dongmingming:**  
So you know Bin and I are talking again  
And he said he forgave me and everything's alright  
But things feel a little awkward?  
Like our conversations are much shorter than before  
I think he's still a little upset with me  
What should I do?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Hmm  
I don't think he's upset with you  
He seems like the kind of guy who'd tell you if he was

 **Dongmingming:**  
Then? What could it be?  
I just want him to talk to me again

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I don't know if i should say this

 **Dongmingming:**  
Say what?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
So  
Moon bin and i have a mutual friend

 **Dongmingming:**  
Yes, me

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
No not you

 **Dongmingming:**  
What?  
You know one of Bin’s friends?  
Did you actually go and stalk him even though I asked you not to?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
No i didn’t it was a coincidence  
You know soonyoung?  
He dances

 **Dongmingming:**  
And so does Bin  
Ah  
Okay, that makes sense

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Right  
So somehow we started talking about him

 **Dongmingming:**  
Oh no  
What did you do?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Relax  
I didn’t do anything  
But i found something out  
He likes someone

 **Dongmingming:**  
Please not this again  
He just sees me as a friend

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I didn’t say you

 **Dongmingming:**  
Oh

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Yeah that’s what i heard  
He’s not a gossip so i don’t know details

 **Dongmingming:**  
Oh  
But it’s not me

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I don’t think so  
Otherwise he would’ve mentioned how bin never saw your face or something

 **Dongmingming:**  
Oh  
Okay  
So he likes someone else  
I mean  
He likes someone  
Not me  
And that’s why he’s not talking to me as much?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I don’t know if that’s why  
It’s just the only thing that’s changed in his life recently

 **Dongmingming:**  
Okay  
Alright

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Maybe he’s busy with them  
Or he’s just preoccupied with it or something

 **Dongmingming:**  
Yeah  
Okay  
Makes sense  
Thank you hyung

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
No problem

\--★--

 **Jinjin:**  
Babe  
I did something  
And i don’t know if it was right or wrong

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
What did you do?

 **Jinjin:**  
I lied  
And meddled in someone else’s lovelife

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Oh babe  
I’m so proud of you

\--★--

 **Binnie:**  
Finally done with evreything today  
Im so tired  
*everything

 **teacup:**  
Back from practice?

 **Binnie:**  
Yup  
We’re doing a choreo for a street perf  
Minhyuk keeps trying to get me to do that flip i did for the competition  
But i dont wanna crack my skull on concrete lol

 **teacup:**  
Yeah that was dangerous  
Try and stick with some safer moves?

 **Binnie:**  
Talk to minhyuk about it  
He’s the one trying to convince me

 **teacup:**  
Maybe I will

 **Binnie:**  
Please dont write a letter to him asking him to stop lmao

 **teacup:**  
I don’t write letters often

 **Binnie:**  
Oh  
Okay lol dont bohter him about it hell just make fun of me  
*bother

 **teacup:**  
Why would he make fun of you?

 **Binnie:**  
No reason  
Just  
Hes like that

 **teacup:**  
Has he been making fun of you a lot recently?

 **Binnie:**  
Whyre you asking?

 **teacup:**  
Just curious  
About why he might  
Just

 **Binnie:**  
No  
Lol  
I think this girl at the cafe i soemtimes go to likes me  
Shes nice but i dont konw how to let her down nicely  
Because u know im not intnerested in girls  
*sometimes *know *interested

 **teacup:**  
Ah  
You don’t like her?

 **Binnie:**  
Shes a girl eunwoo

 **teacup:**  
Right

 **Binnie:**  
Should i just tell her direct??

 **teacup:**  
I’m gay

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah like that lol  
I think shed freak out

 **teacup:**  
No  
Not you  
Me

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah lol i know not her  
Me

 **teacup:**  
No  
I’m not talking about that

 **Binnie:**  
Huh???  
Thats exactly what we were talking about tho???

 **teacup:**  
No  
I  
Listen  
Bin  
I’m gay

 **Binnie:**  
Lmao ye  
Wait  
Y

 **teacup:**  
Yes

 **Binnie:**  
H  
A  
Oh  
Oh okya yeah  
You

 **teacup:**  
Yeah

 **Binnie:**  
Youre  
Okay  
So youre like

 **teacup:**  
Yes

 **Binnie:**  
Oh

 **teacup:**  
I don't know why I'm telling you this out of the blue  
Honestly I don't know why I never mentioned it before  
I guess it never came up?  
Haha

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah  
So you like guys too  
Okay cool  
Thats cool  
You know i like guys

 **teacup:**  
I know  
What a coincidence haha

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah lol great haha

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
H e lp


	35. He's finally thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rock n roll:**  
>  I'm second  
>  In my class
> 
>  **trashbin:**  
>  Eunwoo ranked 4th in the entrance exam!!  
>  4 t h
> 
>  **rock n roll:**  
>  2  < 4

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**yoon sanheart:**  
I failed my math test （Ω Д Ω）

 **rock n roll:**  
Unsurprising  
You're in class  
And texting

 **yoon sanheart:**  
So are you (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **rock n roll:**  
And yet  
I've never failed  
A math test  
Amazing

 **yoon sanheart:**  
(•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **trashbin:**  
You guys are in shcool you shouldnt be texting  
*school

 **rock n roll:**  
I see  
Mr university  
Has joined us  
Aren't you in class too

 **trashbin:**  
Well yeah but no one cares at uni

 **rock n roll:**  
Can't wait

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Guys how do i tell my mom i failed? ゜:(つд⊂):゜。  
She told me not to spend too much time practicing guitar  
She was right ゜:(つд⊂):゜。

 **rock n roll:**  
Moms generally are

 **trashbin:**  
Lol im so glad i have at least one smrat friend  
*smart

 **rock n roll:**  
Thank you

 **trashbin:**  
I meant eunwoo???

 **rock n roll:**  
I'm second  
In my class

 **trashbin:**  
Eunwoo ranked 4th in the entrance exam!!  
4 t h

 **rock n roll:**  
2  < 4

 **trashbin:**  
Smh you cant compare

 **rock n roll:**  
Yes  
Because  
You're not head over heels for me

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Right bin hyung and his pining (´∀｀)

 **trashbin:**  
Shut up u math failure  
Hhgs

 **rock n roll:**  
?

 **trashbin:**  
I looked up and dongmin was strarinng at me  
*staring  
Do u think he can read minds or something??

 **rock n roll:**  
Possible  
I don't see how  
That's related though

 **trashbin:**  
U know why  
I wasnt imagnining yoo seung ho or kim min jae  
*imagining

 **yoon sanheart:**  
I'm confused (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆*

 **rock n roll:**  
Creep

 **trashbin:**  
I still cant beleive he likes me lol  
*believe  
Like hes cute and smart  
And he looks literally wow

 **rock n roll:**  
Literally

 **trashbin:**  
Moon bin still got it heh

 **rock n roll:**  
Except  
Of course  
When it comes to 223

 **trashbin:**  
Shut up  
I hate u and u are dumb

\--★--

 **noodle boy:**  
I thought we knew eunwoo hyung definitely likes bin hyung too? 

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yes  
But bin doesn't  
Let me enjoy this

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**min-ion:**  
Okay who is he?  
Did your mutual friend mention any details?

 **rapperjin:**  
Well good morning to you too

 **min-ion:**  
Good morning  
Who is the guy?  
Does Bin dance with him or is he in a class with him or what?

 **living sunshine:**  
I'm confused  
What are we talking about???

 **min-ion:**  
The guy Bin likes

 **living sunshine:**  
What???  
Bin likes someone???

 **min-ion:**  
Don't even pretend like Jinwoo hyung didn't tell you  
He texts you his caloric intake after every meal

 **living sunshine:**  
That's because he's trying to build muscle and i help him keep track!!!

 **min-ion:**  
You're pretty much one entity  
So yes, I know you know

 **living sunshine:**  
That's rude!!!  
Okay yeah i know

 **min-ion:**  
So Jinwoo hyung?  
You have literally no details at all?

 **rapperjin:**  
Nope

 **living sunshine:**  
You're pretty curious minnie  
I thought you and bin were just friends???

 **min-ion:**  
Obviously, if he's going and crushing after other guys  
Wait that came out wrong

 **living sunshine:**  
No i think it came out just right ಸ‿ಸ

 **min-ion:**  
It's just genuine friendly curiosity

 **rapperjin:**  
Aren't you in class right now?

 **min-ion:**  
Yes  
It doesn't matter, I'm ahead in the coursework

 **rapperjin:**  
What subject?

 **min-ion:**  
English

 **living sunshine:**  
Ooooohhhhh  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **min-ion:**  
No

 **rapperjin:**  
You are definitely super curious though  
You gotta admit it

 **min-ion:**  
Yes, but not because of whatever Myungjun hyung is insinuating  
I'm just  
He's texting in class  
And not with me

 **living sunshine:**  
Ooooooohhhhhhh

 **min-ion:**  
It's just unusual  
He rarely texts in this class

 **rapperjin:**  
And you know this because you watch him

 **min-ion:**  
No  
I mean yes I notice things he does

 **living sunshine:**  
Hmmmmmmm

 **min-ion:**  
It's just  
Bin must really like him?  
He's never been like this before  
Not talking to me  
He wasn't like this when he thought he liked Dongmin

 **living sunshine:**  
You are dongmin???

 **min-ion:**  
You know what I mean  
He didn't talk to me any less when he thought he liked me  
Of course, he didn't really like me  
He just liked my face  
It's different this time I guess  
Wait

 **living sunshine:**  
Yeah???

 **rapperjin:**  
We're waiting

 **living sunshine:**  
Minnie???  
Dongmin???  
Jinjin he abandoned us!!!

 **rapperjin:**  
I think he's thinking babe

 **living sunshine:**  
Finally

\--★--

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung  
Tell it to me straight  
Is it me?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Tell you what straight?

 **Dongmingming:**  
The guy Bin likes  
Is it me?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
There is nothing straight about this conversation

 **Dongmingming:**  
Just answer the question

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I thought we already figured out it wasn't you

 **Dongmingming:**  
No, we know it's not Eunwoo  
Is it Dongmin?  
Does Bin like Dongmin?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
They're both you

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Okay okay  
I don't know  
It might be him  
You

\--★--

 **Jinjin:**  
Babe  
_[IMG_237]_

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
!!!!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
I didn't plan this  
What do i do?

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Play cool!!! I believe in you!!!  
（´・｀ ）♡

 **Jinjin:**  
♡

\--★--

 **Dongmingming:**  
Oh no  
Oh my god  
What do I do?  
What if he confesses to me?  
What should I say?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Getting a little ahead of yourself there aren't you

 **Dongmingming:**  
I can't date him while I'm also Eunwoo!  
That  
That's just wrong

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
So you wouldn't reject him?

 **Dongmingming:**  
But if I tell him he'll hate me  
If he knows Eunwoo is Dongmin  
After talking to Eunwoo about Dongmin  
And Eunwoo never told him?  
That's lying

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Please stop talking about yourself in 3rd person  
I'm confused

 **Dongmingming:**  
I'm confused too!  
What should I do?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Think about it  
You have to tell him the truth  
Do you really have any other option?  
You realize now you can't keep this going forever

 **Dongmingming:**  
I thought about killing Eunwoo

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
What

 **Dongmingming:**  
Like having him go to Germany and fall out of touch

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Oh okay

 **Dongmingming:**  
But I don't think Bin would let him go so easily  
It would hurt Bin and I don't want to do that  
And it's unfair to him, never telling him the truth  
The whole thing is unfair to him  
I've been horrible  
And so, so stupid  
And now I'm trapped, because there's no way to get out of this without hurting him

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin  
You have to tell him the truth  
There is literally no other choice  
Not unless you distance one of your identities from moon bin

 **Dongmingming:**  
It has to be Eunwoo  
I can't remove Dongmin from Bin

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Because I'm literally in a class with him?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I'm wondering  
Why are you suddenly thinking about ending this whole eunwoo thing?  
Even when bin stopped talking to you you were still set on it

 **Dongmingming:**  
Because  
He might like me  
Like genuinely  
What if he confesses to me?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Would you reject him if he did?

 **Dongmingming:**  
What?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
If moon bin walked up to you today and confessed  
Would you reject him?

 **Dongmingming:**  
Yes  
Because I've been lying to him, not telling him who I really am

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
And if you hadn't?

 **Dongmingming:**  
I don't understand

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
If there was no whole eunwoo mess  
And moon bin confessed to you  
Would you accept?

 **Dongmingming:**  
That  
He wouldn't confess if there was no whole Eunwoo mess

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Why not?  
He knows dongmin as dongmin  
He likes dongmin as dongmin

 **Dongmingming:**  
Because  
He  
I

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
No eunwoo mess and moon bin confessed  
What would you say?  
Dongmin?

 **Dongmingming:**  
One minute please

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Alright  
Dongmin  
It's been more than one minute dongmin

 **Dongmingming:**  
Please excuse me I have to go, thank you for the conversation

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin

\--★--

 **Jinjin:**  
Babe  
I broke him  
_[IMG_238]_  
_[IMG_239]_

 **Sunshine cupcake:**  
Asfjsdfeygjkl  
!!!!!!  
He realized!!!

 **Jinijn:**  
He realized


	36. Just do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rocko:**  
>  What are you going to do about it
> 
> **king kong:**  
>  What am i goign to do about it???  
>  I dont know!!!  
>  What shuold i do about it???
> 
> **rocko:**  
>  *going  
>  *should
> 
> **king kong:**  
>  Stop corecting me and help me!!!
> 
> **rocko:**  
>  *correcting  
> 

**Binnie:**  
Im so tired  
Help

**teacup:**  
I see you're back from practice

**Binnie:**  
Yes  
Minhyuk is the devil  
I told him id had class until 3 adn he still made me stay until the end  
*and

**teacup:**  
He's not your boss, you know

**Binnie:**  
Hes boss of the crew  
Well laeder but its the same thing  
*leader

**teacup:**  
Ah

**Binnie:**  
So  
Howre classes?

**teacup:**  
Good  
I'm in the library studying for one right now

**Binnie:**  
Cool

**teacup:**  
So I actually have to focus on this

**Binnie:**  
Oh okay  
Yeah sure well talk later

**teacup:**  
Of course

\--★--

**king kong:**  
He knows

**rocko:**  
Who  
What

**king kong:**  
Eunwoo  
He knows i like him he k n o w s

**rocko:**  
How  
Would he know?

**king kong:**  
Becuase im obvious or something idk  
*because  
We dont talk like before because he k n o w s  
He feels akward i can tell ughhh  
*awkward

**rocko:**  
So  
What are you going to do about it

**king kong:**  
What am i goign to do about it???  
I dont know!!!  
What shuold i do about it???

**rocko:**  
*going  
*should

**king kong:**  
Stop corecting me and help me!!!

**rocko:**  
*correcting  
Well  
You have two options  
One  
You stop liking him

**king kong:**  
Not gonna happen

**rocko:**  
Two  
You tell him

**king kong:**  
Why??? Would i do that???

**rocko:**  
I think  
It would be good  
To get everything out in the open  
Also  
You don't know how he'd react

**king kong:**  
Hes gonna be evn more uncomfortable if i tell him!!!

**rocko:**  
You don't know that

**king kong:**  
What  
What are u suggesting

**rocko:**  
I'm suggesting  
You go for it

**king kong:**  
Hes not  
He  
I dont think

**rocko:**  
You're right  
You don't think  
Besides  
Now we know he's gay right  
So your chances  
Have exponentially increased

**king kong:**  
Jst because hes gay doesnt mean he likes me

**rocko:**  
He might

**king kong:**  
He

**rocko:**  
Yes

**king kong:**  
You  
I hate you

**rocko:**  
I know  
Stop being sissy  
And just do it

\--★--

**Dongmingming:**  
I’m going to do it

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Do what?

**Dongmingming:**  
I’m going to tell Bin I’m Dongmin

**Park Jinwoo:**  
You  
Groupchat

\--★--

**[hutch]**

**rapperjin:**  
Dongmin  
Repeat

**min-ion:**  
I’m going to tell Bin I’m Dongmin

**living sunshine:**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Minnie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**min-ion:**  
I’ve decided  
I’m going to do it

**living sunshine:**  
You!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**rapperjin:**  
Why the sudden change of heart?

**min-ion:**  
Because it’s not fair to him  
This whole thing has been one giant lie and I can’t let it go on forever

**rapperjin:**  
And this has nothing to do with the fact that bin might like you?

**min-ion:**  
No  
Maybe  
I just keep imagining what would happen if he gets close to both Eunwoo and Dongmin at the same time  
It’s just not right  
I can’t let that happen  
And since it seems like he’s going to get closer to Dongmin  
Or at least he wants to  
I can’t let this go on

**living sunshine:**  
So you get it now???  
That Bin wouldn’t hate you???

**min-ion:**  
No, I’m pretty sure he will hate me  
Which, honestly, is not undeserved

**rapperjin:**  
Dongmin

**min-ion:**  
But it’s better than the alternative

**rapperjin:**  
Which is bin dating you while also being friends with another you

**min-ion:**  
No he’s not going to date me

**rapperjin:**  
Why? You’d reject him?

**min-ion:**  
Yes, because I’ve been lying to him  
That’s reality, let’s not go traveling down hypotheticals

**living sunshine:**  
You’re so cool (●♡∀♡)

**min-ion:**  
Excuse me?

**living sunshine:**  
Not you  
So patient but relentless (✿ ♥‿♥)

**rapperjin:**  
♡

**min-ion:**  
Um  
Okay  
Let’s not forget we’re three people here

**living sunshine:**  
How can we forget???  
All we do in any gc is talk about your twisty love life!!!

**min-ion:**  
Wait, any group chat?  
Have you been talking to your other friends about me?  
Is Seungcheol hyung going around knowing what an absolute bastard I’ve been?

**rapperjin:**  
Seungcheol hyung knows nothing, i promise  
Myungjun just got a little excited

**min-ion:**  
Thank goodness

**living sunshine:**  
Soooo  
When’re you gonna tell Bin??? How???

**min-ion:**  
I don’t know  
He has that performance coming up, I don’t want to jump it on him before then  
But then I have that test  
And after that we might have midterms

**rapperjin:**  
Don’t stall  
Now that you’ve decided you should just go for it

**min-ion:**  
You’re right  
I shouldn’t waste any more time  
Should I tell him face to face?  
Texting him the truth feels like the easy way out  
But for some reason I feel like it’d be less of a shock for him  
Eunwoo telling him rather than hearing it from Dongmin’s mouth

**rapperjin:**  
I am so glad you’ll soon stop talking about yourself in 3rd person

**living sunshine:**  
Face to face is better!!!  
Tell him directly!!!

**rapperjin:**  
I vote texting  
So you don’t get swayed by his expressions or chicken out

**min-ion:**  
The one time you guys don’t agree on something

**living sunshine:**  
It doesn’t matter how you do it as long as you do  
I’m proud of you for being brave and deciding to tell Bin the truth

**min-ion:**  
Thank you, hyung

**living sunshine:**  
But more than that I’m proud of Jinjin for making you see the light!!!  
Babe you’re so cool (●♡∀♡)

**rapperjin:**  
When will you be done with work?

**min-ion:**  
And that’s my cue to leave

\--★--

**Binnie:**  
Are you awake?

**teacup:**  
It’s 2 am

**Binnie:**  
But youre replying so

**teacup:**  
You know I often sleep late  
Why are you awake?  
Don’t you have a morning class?

**Binnie:**  
Yeah  
Was just thinking

**teacup:**  
About?

**Binnie:**  
Nothing  
Just stuff

**teacup:**  
Okay  
I was actually thinking about something too

**Binnie:**  
Something like??

**teacup:**  
Just  
I’m just glad you’re still talking to me  
I’m just glad we know each other  
And are friends

**Binnie:**  
Uhh okay lol  
Me too  
Whyre you suddenly feelign sappy???  
*feeling

**teacup:**  
No reason  
Just watched one of those sentimental movies haha

**Binnie:**  
Oooh what movie?

**teacup:**  
Nothing, it’s not important  
Anyway I’m glad we talk now  
Even if we don’t in the future, at least we do now

**Binnie:**  
Why wuldnt we talk in the future???  
*wouldnt  
Youre not planning on abandoning me are you???

**teacup:**  
No of course not

**Binnie:**  
Good  
And im not gonna stop talkign to you  
*talking  
So we’re going to know each other for a long time

**teacup:**  
You don’t know that

**Binnie:**  
Eunwoo  
Trust me  
I know

**teacup:**  
I do trust you

**Binnie:**  
Good then its all settled  
I thnik you should stop watching this kind of stuff so late at night  
*think

**teacup:**  
Yeah, I guess

**Binnie:**  
Also you should sleep  
You sleep way too late

**teacup:**  
I always manage to get up on time though  
It’s you who should be sleeping

**Binnie:**  
I’ll go sleep now if you do too  
Youre going?

**teacup:**  
Haha fine alright I’ll sleep  
You’re done with your thoughts?

**Binnie:**  
I think so yeah  
Good night eunwoo

**teacup:**  
Good night Bin


	37. His actor name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Minhyuk:**  
>  I was wondering  
>  Where did you get the name cha eunwoo?  
>  It's not even close  
>  To lee dongmin
> 
> **auto eunwoo:**  
>  Haha what?

**[Friends to the power three]**

**MJ:**  
Minhyuk  
I wanna see you and french fry  
Set a date!!!

**The rock kid:**  
Excuse me?

**MJ:**  
You heard me!!!  
I want to meet!!!

**french fry:**  
I want to meet too hyung ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ  
You and Jinwoo hyung both ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

**MJ:**  
Jinjin says he wants to meet you too!!!  
He’s next to me right now (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**The rock kid:**  
French fry  
Is taller than Jinwoo hyung  
By a lot

**french fry:**  
Really??? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**Mouse:**  
I don't mind

**The rock kid:**  
That’s what you think  
I’m hardly shorter  
Than french fry  
And he reminds me  
Every day

**french fry:**  
Minhyuk hyung is short (´∀｀)

**The rock kid:**  
You  
Are freakishly tall

**french fry:**  
That’s mean (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

**Mouse:**  
Don’t pick on the baby

**french fry:**  
I’m not a baby! (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

**The rock kid:**  
It’s not picking on  
If it’s true

**french fry:**  
I wish Jinwoo hyung and MJ hyung were the ones I saw every day in school  
And not you

**MJ:**  
Aww french fry!!!  
I can’t wait to see you long potato!!!  
Minhyuk set a date

**The rock kid:**  
Ugh

\--★--

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
Hey  
Guess what?

**rock minhyuk:**  
Oh hello hyung  
What’s up?

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
You remember you asked me for a favor like a billion years ago?  
Your hyung came through for you

**rock minhyuk:**  
Favor?  
I don’t remember

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
You wanted to know who got 4th in the admission rank??  
One of my juniors in the law dept brought it up today and i remembered you asked me abt it

**rock minhyuk:**  
Oh  
Yes i did  
I’m not really interested  
Anymore

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
Well if you ever need it again  
It’s a kid named lee dongmin  
You still here?

**rock minhyuk:**  
What  
Are you sure?

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
Yeah  
He’s been getting popular with the freshmen recently  
Some kid in the law dept who temps at the admin office dug into his info and found out  
It’s a big deal among the law kids

**rock minhyuk:**  
Lee  
Dongmin  
You’re sure?  
This kid’s not wrong?  
He definitely ranked 4th?  
Dongmin?  
Looks like an actor?

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
Yeah i’m sure  
You know him?

**rock minhyuk:**  
Apparently  
Thank you

**ding-dong hyuk:**  
No problem  
Remember you owe me one now lol

**rock minhyuk:**  
Yes

\--★--

**Mini rock:**  
223 is Lee Dongmin  
Isn’t he

**bark jinwoo:**  
Where did you hear that?

**Mini rock:**  
So it’s true

**bark jinwoo:**  
Yeah  
Eunwoo is dongmin

**Mini rock:**  
Wow  
Unbelievable  
All this time  
When we talked about  
Bin being interested in dongmin  
When we were honest about everything  
This entire time  
You never thought to tell us?

**bark jinwoo:**  
He’s my friend minhyuk*  
I couldn’t just sell him out

**Mini rock:**  
You were fine with talking about him behind his back

**bark jinwoo:**  
Fair

**Mini rock:**  
He’s been in bin’s class  
This whole time  
He talked to him  
Bin confided in him  
About liking dongmin  
And he never told him  
Why?  
Was it some sort of joke to him?

**bark jinwoo:**  
No*

**Mini rock:**  
Like look at that dumbass  
Falling over himself for me

**bark jinwoo:**  
No dongmin just has a lot of issues

**Mini rock:**  
And all this time I’m going to keep being his friend  
Issues?  
That’s why all the lies?  
He had every opportunity  
To tell bin the truth  
And he never did  
Why?

**bark jinwoo:**  
I can't explain right*  
Because i don't really understand either*  
And i don't want to make excuses for him*

**Mini rock:**  
But you're going to

**bark jinwoo:**  
But dongmin worries too much  
No  
He's not a bad person*  
He's the kindest most gentle person i've ever met*  
He missed one chance to tell bin everything*  
And after that he was just terrified bin would stop talking to him if he found out

**Mini rock:**  
You understand  
Why I'm not feeling very kind  
Hiding the truth  
Whatever you call it  
It's a lie  
He knew bin knew him  
This is messed up  
You gotta see that

**bark jinwoo:**  
I do  
But i hope you know hurting bin is the last thing dongmin wanted

**Mini rock:**  
Well too fucking late  
When bin finds out  
He's going to be hurt  
Unless dongmin plans on never telling him?

**bark jinwoo:**  
No he's already decided he will

**Mini rock:**  
Good  
This can't go on  
Fuck  
Bin's going to feel betrayed  
When he realizes i knew too

**bark jinwoo:**  
You're not gonna tell him?

**Mini rock:**  
No  
But only because  
It'll be worse for him  
Coming from me  
I'm not telling sanha either  
Since he likes you guys so much  
You should tell him

**bark jinwoo:**  
I'm guessing sanha is french fry's real name

**Mini rock:**  
It  
Fuck  
Yes

**bark jinwoo:**  
Okay  
Thank you minhyuk

**Mini rock:**  
Let mj know too

**bark jinwoo:**  
He's reading this over my shoulder*  
Thanks*  
I know you don't understand dongmin*  
But don't hate him too much

**Mini rock:**  
Tell that to bin

\--★--

**Minhyuk:**  
Hello

**auto eunwoo:**  
Oh hello Minhyuk  
It's been awhile  
How have you been?

**Minhyuk:**  
Good  
I was wondering  
Where did you get the name cha eunwoo?  
It's not even close  
To lee dongmin

**auto eunwoo:**  
Haha what?

**Minhyuk:**  
Don't  
I know

**auto eunwoo:**  
It  
It was a pseudonym I made when I wanted to be an actor in middle school

**Minhyuk:**  
So it's true

**auto eunwoo:**  
Yes

**Minhyuk:**  
You're lee dongmin

**auto eunwoo:**  
Yes

**Minhyuk:**  
The same guy  
In bin's english class  
Who talked to him  
Even sat next to him once  
And never told him the truth

**auto eunwoo:**  
I'm sorry  
I should have told him, I know I should have  
I was just a coward  
Everything is my fault

**Minhyuk:**  
Just  
Why  
Why didn't you

**auto eunwoo:**  
I don't know  
I thought he'd hate me  
Well it's too late for that  
I've been lying to him for so long

**Minhyuk:**  
He's going to be hurt

**auto eunwoo:**  
I'm so sorry  
That was the last thing I ever wanted

**Minhyuk:**  
Yes i've heard

**auto eunwoo:**  
I'm sorry, from who?

**Minhyuk:**  
Doesn't matter  
I expected  
You to defend yourself

**auto eunwoo:**  
I have no defense  
It's all excuses

**Minhyuk:**  
At least you realize  
How messed up this all is  
Bin knows you  
As two separate people  
And he went and  
Ugh  
Wait  
Oh my god  
He saw you at the competition

**auto eunwoo:**  
Yes  
I went

**Minhyuk:**  
You  
Fuck  
You fucking  
Was it funny to you?  
Listening to bin swoon over you  
All while you were giggling at his stupidity

**auto eunwoo:**  
No!  
No it was never a joke or funny to me  
I would never  
I just ruined everything  
He's going to hate me and I have no one to blame but myself

**Minhyuk:**  
No argument  
This ends

**auto eunwoo:**  
I know  
I'm going to tell him

**Minhyuk:**  
Good  
Because if you don't  
I will  
And it'll be worse coming from me

**auto eunwoo:**  
Thank you Minhyuk

**Minhyuk:**  
Don't thank me  
Just do it

**auto eunwoo:**  
Still, thank you  
I know I'm no friend of yours but you've still done this much for me  
So thank you

\--★--

**jeon jk:**  
Yo  
Did u do anything to lee dongmin?

**moonbin:**  
No???  
Why did he say somethign?  
*something

**jeon jk:**  
He wants to know if youll meet him tomorrow at 5pm

**moonbin:**  
Uhh  
Why???

**jeon jk:**  
He wont say why  
Just wants to know if u will

**moonbin:**  
Is he dictatining to you lol  
*dictating  
You couldve jst given him my number

**jeon jk:**  
I did and he refused  
So are u up for it or not?

**moonbin:**  
Sure  
Why not lol

**jeon jk:**  
In front of the english building

**moonbin:**  
Okay at 5pm

**jeon jk:**  
Great he'll see u then  
Now im gonna get myself a free coffee

**moonbin:**  
Okay  
That was weird lol

\--★--

**Binnie:**  
Hey  
You busy?  
Hey  
Guess so  
Reply wehn you see this  
*when  
Theres something i wanna talk to you about


	38. Always one or the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jinjin:**  
>  Babe no
> 
>  **MJ:**  
>  No i have to know how it goes down!!!  
>  Dongmin won't tell us the whole thing and you know it!!!
> 
>  **Jinjin:**  
>  You can't go and spy on them
> 
>  **The rock kid:**  
>  I'm going to go and spy on them
> 
>  **Jinjin:**  
>  Minhyuk no

**teacup:**  
Ah sorry for the late reply  
I’ve been busy  
You can tell me tonight  
If you still want to, of course  
Hope you’re healthy and happy

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**trashbin:**  
Guess what

 **rock n roll:**  
How can we guess  
If you give no hints?

 **trashbin:**  
Soemone wants to meet me today  
*someone

 **yoon sanheart:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Eunwoo hyung??? Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ

 **trashbin:**  
Nope  
Any other guesses?

 **rock n roll:**  
Dongmin

 **trashbin:**  
Yeah lol how did you konw  
*know

 **rock n roll:**  
With you  
It’s always one or the other

 **trashbin:**  
No its not smh  
Anyway theres somehting he wants to talk to me about?  
*something  
Im curious

 **yoon sanheart:**  
What if he wants to confess? Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)

 **trashbin:**  
Dont be dumb

 **yoon sanheart:**  
You said he liked you (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **trashbin:**  
Yeah but not that much  
Hes never even said more than 10 words to me lol

 **rock n roll:**  
Hmm  
I predict  
A confession

 **trashbin:**  
Seriuosly you too???

 **rock n roll:**  
*seriously  
Yes  
Seriously

 **trashbin:**  
Okay lol we’ll see in the afternoon

 **rock n roll:**  
We will

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**french fry:**  
You guys! You’ll never guess what’s happening!

 **MJ:**  
Why are you texting??? You’re supposed to be in school!!!

 **french fry:**  
I am in school (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

 **Jinjin:**  
Stop texting and pay attention

 **french fry:**  
It’s boring (＝⌒▽⌒＝)  
So guess already!

 **The rock kid:**  
I think  
Mj-ssi and jinwoo hyung  
Have something they want to say first

 **MJ:**  
Does no one here actually listen in class???

 **french fry:**  
(´∀｀)

 **MJ:**  
Well i guess since you’re here anyway  
Babe?

 **Jinjin:**  
So  
French fry

 **french fry:**  
(´･ω･`)?

 **MJ:**  
There's no other way to tell you  
Eunwoo is lee dongmin

 **french fry:**  
☚(*´∀｀☚)  
Sure ☚(*´∀｀☚)  
That's why you say he's a slim pretty boy ☚(*´∀｀☚)

 **Jinjin:**  
Sanha it's true

 **french fry:**  
Wait how do you know my real name? (´･_･`)

 **Jinjin:**  
Minhyuk let it slip*  
Sorry*  
It's true eunwoo is dongmin  


**MJ:**  


**french fry:**  
He  
How could you not tell us???  
Eunwoo hyung is Dongmin!!!  
How could he not tell Bin hyung???

 **MJ:**  
It's a long story  
We're sorry for not telling you potato

 **french fry:**  
No! Nicknames are for friends!

 **Jinjin:**  
Kid we're sorry*  
He's our friend we couldn't just spill everything

 **french fry:**  
We spilled everything to you!

 **MJ:**  
We're sorry

 **french fry:**  
How could you not make Eunwoo hyung tell Bin hyung!  
He's going to be so hurt when he finds out!

 **MJ:**  
We told him to tell but how could we make him?

 **french fry:**  
I don't know  
But you could've!  
You should've!

 **Jinjin:**  
We're really sorry*  
But you can't tell moon bin  
Sanha?

 **MJ:**  
Sanha please

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Hey

 **noodle boy:**  
You knew???

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I found out  
Yesterday

 **noodle boy:**  
Why didn't you tell me??

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Thought they'd do a better job  
Apparently not

 **noodle boy:**  
We have to tell Bin hyung!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I think  
223 is going to  
In the afternoon

 **noodle boy:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Dongmin is going to meet up with Bin hyung today!

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yes  
To confess  
But not the kind of confession  
Bin is expecting

 **noodle boy:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
And don't be too mad  
At mj-ssi and jinwoo hyung

 **noodle boy:**  
How are you not mad???

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I was  
But  
They're his friends  
Even if you  
Murdered someone  
I'd still cover for you  
And defend you too probably  
So i understand

 **noodle boy:**  
I guess  
But it's all twisty (╯︵╰,)  
Bin hyung is going to be upset (╯︵╰,)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
He is  
But there's nothing we can do about that

 **noodle boy:**  
(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
I just can't believe  
They're the same guy  
And he just had to go  
And fall for both of them

 **noodle boy:**  
That's the worst ‘ ᵔ ‘  
He'll lose both of them ‘ ᵔ ‘

\--★--

 **Binnie:**  
What were you doing up at 5am???  
Okay i geuss i'll tell you tonight then  
*guess  
Get ready its kind of a big deal lol  
Well  
Reply ehenever you can  
*whenever

\--★--

 **king kong:**  
I think somethings up with him

 **rocko:**  
Which one?  
Eunwoo  
Or dongmin?

 **king kong:**  
Eunwoo  
He replied wehn he knew id be sleeping  
*when  
And hes not replying now  
I think hes ignoring me  
Do you think he knows???  
That dongmin might confess to me???

\--★--

 **Rock Rock hyung:**  
Oh my god  
I'm going to have a stroke

\--★--

 **rocko:**  
Why would 223  
Be upset about that?

 **king kong:**  
Idk  
It doesnt matter  
I think im gonna tell him tonight

 **rocko:**  
Tell him what?

 **king kong:**  
You know

 **rocko:**  
?

 **king kong:**  
Fuck you  
That i like him

 **rocko:**  
Ah  
I think it's good  
You're waiting  
Until tonight

 **king kong:**  
Why???

 **rocko:**  
Just

 **king kong:**  
Wahtever  
*whatever  
Wanna come with me to campus in the afternoon?

 **rocko:**  
Are you serious?  
He's going to confess  
And you want an audience?

 **king kong:**  
Right  
Probably not a good idea lol  
I just didnt wanna see him alone

 **rocko:**  
You should  
Alone is better

 **king kong:**  
I guess  
What if he does confess?  
Its gonna be so awkward lol  
Hes so gorgeoeus you know  
*gorgeous

 **rocko:**  
I know  
You can handle it

 **king kong:**  
I used to find it hard to think when i looked at him  
What if i end up saying yes without thinking lmao

 **rocko:**  
I doubt it  
You'll be okay

 **king kong:**  
Yeah  
I will

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**The rock kid:**  
Old people  
Do you know  
Bin and 223 are meeting  
This afternoon?

 **MJ:**  
What???  
Where???

 **Jinjin:**  
Dongmin is gonna tell bin the truth

 **MJ:**  
He is!!! Finally!!!

> **The rock kid:**  
In front of the english building  
Wherever that is

 **MJ:**  
I didn't know!!!  
I'm gonna go!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
Babe no

 **MJ:**  
No i have to know how it goes down!!!  
Dongmin won't tell us the whole thing and you know it!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
You can't go and spy on them

 **The rock kid:**  
I'm going to go and spy on them

 **Jinjin:**  
Minhyuk no

 **The rock kid:**  
I need to see  
The look on his face  
When he tells him  
Then i'll know  
If he's really genuine about bin

 **MJ:**  
I know where the english building is  
Is it okay if i take you there?

 **The rock kid:**  
Sure  
I have no problem  
If you hide in the same bush as me either

 **MJ:**  
Minhyuk!!!  
Thank you

\--★--

 **bark jinwoo:**  
Thanks

 **Mini rock:**  
For not hating you guys?

 **bark jinwoo:**  
Yeah

 **Mini rock:**  
I'd do anything  
For my friends  
So i can't fault you

 **bark jinwoo:**  
Thank you

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**MJ:**  
We're gonna be a great spy team!!!  
I promise

 **Jinjin:**  
That is a gross invasion of privacy

 **The rock kid:**  
Bin did invite me  
To go with him  
But i don't want 223 knowing i'm there  
I want his genuine expression

 **MJ:**  
See he was invited!!!  
And I'm dying of curiosity and have to know!!!

 **french fry:**  
Can you tell us what happens?

 **MJ:**  
Potato you're here  
Sorry i mean Sanha

 **french fry:**  
Potato is okay  
(。・ω・。)

 **MJ:**  
French fry!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
I'm going to cry

 **MJ:**  
Don't!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
Wait  
Is he serious?

 **MJ:**  
I don't know but i'm not taking the chance  
Jinjin don't!!!

 **french fry:**  
Don't cry hyung  
I'm sorry for yelling  
Even if it was just by texting

 **Jinjin:**  
You don't have to apologize sanha  
Thank you

 **french fry:**  
˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

 **The rock kid:**  
So if that's all settled  
Mj-ssi  
Meet me at campus gates  
At 4:45?

 **MJ:**  
Yes!!!

 **french fry:**  
I can't wait to find out what happens

 **Jinjin:**  
I'm just glad it finally ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard it yet, EXID released their new song [I Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAdmzjsFVQo), and it's great, please support my girls ♡


	39. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jinjin:**  
>  Don't tell me you're hiding behind a bush
> 
>  **MJ:**  
>  Maybe
> 
>  **Jinjin:**  
>  I can't believe you two
> 
>  **MJ:**  
>  You judge but you want the tea too!!!  
>  Otherwise you wouldn't be in this gc would you???
> 
>  **Jinjin:**  
>  Maybe

**[Friends to the power three]**

**The rock kid:**  
  
This is what i'm wearing

 **Jinjin:**  
You should put your hair down

 **The rock kid:**  
Why

 **Jinjin:**  
You look too handsome

 **The rock kid:**  
Very funny

 **MJ:**  
No!!! Jinwoo never jokes about this!!!  
If you don't believe him believe me  
You look good

 **The rock kid:**  
Well  
Okay  
Thank you

 **french fry:**  
If we're all done buttering Minhyuk hyung up!  
You guys should go you're gonna be late!  
What if you miss something!

 **The rock kid:**  
You're very invested

 **french fry:**  
I'm dying of curiosity (*ﾟдﾟ*)

 **MJ:**  
Me too french fry!!!  
Okay i'll meet you at the campus main gate minhyuk

 **The rock kid:**  
On my way

\--★--

 **Binnie:**  
Hey  
So  
Been pretty busy huh?  
Im just out meeting a classmate  
So  
Text me when you can

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**The rock kid:**  
Alright  
We're here

 **MJ:**  
Minhyuk is tall!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
No  
You're just short

 **french fry:**  
Short like Jinwoo hyung? (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

 **The rock kid:**  
Yes

 **french fry:**  
( ✧Д✧)

 **MJ:**  
Moving ON  
We're hanging around the english building

 **Jinjin:**  
Don't tell me you're hiding behind a bush

 **MJ:**  
Maybe

 **Jinjin:**  
I can't believe you two

 **MJ:**  
You judge but you want the tea too!!!  
Otherwise you wouldn't be in this gc would you???

 **Jinjin:**  
Maybe

 **The rock kid:**  
Okay  
I see moon bin

 **MJ:**  
He's tall!!!  
Taller than minhyuk!!!  
I guess maybe dongmin's height babe

 **Jinjin:**  
I'm still not sure about this

 **french fry:**  
Don't worry hyung!  
Minhyuk hyung types like a bullet!  
He can keep up (≡^∇^≡)

 **Jinjin:**  
Not what i'm worried about

 **The rock kid:**  
Bin is just  
Loitering  
Wait  
Oh my god

 **french fry:**  
What? Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)//  
What happened?? Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)//

 **MJ:**  
Jinjinnnnn  
Minnie's here!!!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
Damn

 **french fry:**  
(´･ω･`)?

 **MJ:**  
He did his hair nice and put on lip tint!!!  
And he's wearing that shirt!!!  
You know the one!!!  
The black one with the white writing pattern!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
He's wearing the rich boy shirt

 **MJ:**  
He's wearing the rich boy shirt!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
He’s wearing  
A tie  
We don't even need  
To be behind this bush  
Literally no one's looking anywhere else

 **MJ:**  
Our minnie's handsome (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **The rock kid:**  
Ugh  
Moon bin  
Is wearing fucking chinos  
I'm so embarrassed

 **french fry:**  
Well dongmin hyung went to impress!  
Bin hyung just went

 **The rock kid:**  
Dongmin  
Is approaching him  
And so are we  
Can't hear from here

 **Jinjin:**  
Make sure they don't see you

 **The rock kid:**  
Worry not  
Moon bin  
Is entranced

 **MJ:**  
Who wouldn't be ಸ‿ಸ

 **The rock kid:**  
And 223  
Looks fucking nervous  
Like  
Almost sick

 **MJ:**  
Still pretty though  
Wait  
Okay they said hi  
Babe dongmin looks so worried i'm

 **The rock kid:**  
Bin is asking  
Why he asked to meet  
223 isn't saying anything  
Just say it for fuck's sake

 **french fry:**  
Hyung language (•ˋ _ ˊ•)  
But omg I'm so nervous I'm gonna puke

 **MJ:**  
Omg minnie looks so worried  
He's really freaking out  
Hesgdhfhajdkl

 **french fry:**  
What? What is it?

 **Jinjin:**  
Did you get caught?

 **The rock kid:**  
Holy shit

 **french fry:**  
What? ヽ((◎д◎　))ゝ

 **Jinjin:**  
What is going on?

 **MJ:**  
Agdhdhjkl

 **The rock kid:**  
Alright  
Myungjun hyung  
Is in a state  
So let me  
Bin just asked  
If dongmin just called him here  
To confess

 **french fry:**  
(°Д°υ)

 **The rock kid:**  
Which was bold  
In itself

 **MJ:**  
Dongmin said yes!!!!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
Oh

 **french fry:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ

 **The rock kid:**  
He said  
He had more than one thing  
But he was here to confess

 **Jinjin:**  
Holy shit

 **The rock kid:**  
Holy shit  
Is right  
He  
Moon bin  
Is hesitating  
Dongmin  
Is dying a slow death  
He  
Just said he's a really nice guy

 **french fry:**  
Ouch :(

 **The rock kid:**  
Yeah  
Rejected

 **Jinjin:**  
I think this is dongmin's first ever rejection

 **MJ:**  
He looks so sad nooooo

 **The rock kid:**  
Moon bin  
Is explaining  
He likes someone else

 **french fry:**  
But that someone IS Dongmin hyung (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆*

 **The rock kid:**  
Yes  
This is going to give me a stroke  
Seriously  
Oh  
Oh damn

 **MJ:**  
Eeeeeeeee

 **french fry:**  
What??? Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)

 **Jinjin:**  
What happened now?

 **The rock kid:**  
That was  
Well

 **french fry:**  
What??? Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)

 **MJ:**  
Ahduwudvxndjkl

 **french fry:**  
Can someone just tell me what's happening??? щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

 **The rock kid:**  
Fleeing

 **french fry:**  
Fleeing??? They saw you?? (*ﾟДﾟ*)

 **MJ:**  
Shdquagdbcbdkl

 **Jinjin:**  
Kim Myungjun  
Calm down  
Tell me what the hell is going on

 **MJ:**  
Babe!!!  
Bin confessed to dongmin!!!

 **french fry:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ

 **Jinjin:**  
What?

 **The rock kid:**  
Okay so  
Bin explained  
He likes someone else  
And dongmin is all sad  
But the idiot won't stop talking  
Says dongmin's very pretty

 **Jinjin:**  
Not the best thing to say to him honestly

 **The rock kid:**  
Yeah  
But as he keeps blabbing  
He says  
He doesn't care about looks at all  
In fact  
He's never even seen the guy he likes

 **french fry:**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Ahhhhhhh

 **The rock kid:**  
Dongmin's reaction exactly

 **MJ:**  
His eyes got all big!!!  
And then he started smiling!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
Which freaked bin out  
Understandably  
So bin said he had to go  
And dongmin started fucking giggling

 **french fry:**  
Omo ( ﾟﾛﾟ)

 **The rock kid:**  
Yeah  
So bin made a quick exit  
Before dongmin could stop him  
If he ever stopped giggling  
And we fled

 **Jinjin:**  
Wait that's it?  
Dongmin didn't tell him?

 **MJ:**  
No  
But bin told him he liked him!!!

 **Jinjin:**  
Dongmin was supposed to tell bin the truth*  
That was the whole point of this meeting

 **MJ:**  
He was too surprised!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
I don't think  
He delayed it intentionally  
He was pretty shocked

 **Jinjin:**  
He has to tell him*  
It's reached tipping point

 **The rock kid:**  
I think  
He will  
Now that he knows

 **Jinjin:**  
When? Now?*  
After bin already spilled he likes him?

 **MJ:**  
Oh no  
He'll probably think minnie's only telling him because he knows

 **The rock kid:**  
I never  
Considered it that way

 **french fry:**  
(*ﾟдﾟ*)ﾄﾞｷﾄﾞｷ  
I'm worried now

 **Jinjin:**  
Me too french fry

\--★--

 **teacup:**  
Bin

 **Binnie:**  
Oh hey  
Finally free?

 **teacup:**  
Yes  
I have something i need to tell you

 **Binnie:**  
Oh  
Me too actually

 **teacup:**  
Let me go first

 **Binnie:**  
This is something ive wnated to say for awhile  
*wanted

 **teacup:**  
Bin  
Please  
I really need to tell you first

 **Binnie:**  
Okay if you insist  
Im telling you rihgt after though  
*right

 **teacup:**  
You might not want to, after I'm done

 **Binnie:**  
I doubt it lol  
Whats up?

 **teacup:**  
I want to send you a picture of myself

 **Binnie:**  
Y  
Oh  
Okay

 **teacup:**  
Is that okay?

 **Binnie:**  
Yeah  
Yeah its okay of course

 **teacup:**  
Okay  
I'm sorry

 **Binnie:**  
Why are you apologizing lol

 **teacup:**  


**Binnie:**  
Omg eunwoo thats not funny  
I thought you were serious smh

 **teacup:**  
Bin  
That's me

 **Binnie:**  
Lmao sure  
Is it bc i said he was pretty?  
That was a long time ago lol i dont care anymore

 **teacup:**  
That is me

 **Binnie:**  
I told u its okay if you dont wanna share pics  
Lmao eunwoo seriously  
You almost gave me a heart attack lol

 **teacup:**  
_[IMG_237]_

 **Binnie:**  
What?  
Where did you get a pic of dongmin's student id lmao

 **teacup:**  
Look at the student ID number  
Bin I'm so sorry

 **Binnie:**  
No

 **teacup:**  
I'm sorry  
I've been so stupid

 **Binnie:**  
No  
Why  
Just  
Why

 **teacup:**  
I didn't realize we were in the same class at first  
I swear

 **Binnie:**  
All this time  
Thats why you never wanted to meet me  
Because youve been lying to me

 **teacup:**  
I really didn't know at the beginning

 **Binnie:**  
You didnt know?  
And when i said there was a guy in my class named dongmin  
Oh fucking hell  
I was talking to you about you and you never  
Never

 **teacup:**  
I didn't know how to tell you

 **Binnie:**  
You didnt know how to tell me  
Tell me what?  
What was so hard to say?

 **teacup:**  
I don't  
I just couldn't  
I tried but I just couldn't  
I've been a coward and I'm so sorry

 **Binnie:**  
We saw each other all the time  
How could you not  
Wait  
Today  
No

 **teacup:**  
Yes

 **Binnie:**  
I cant believe you  
What was it like some backup plan?  
Try one time with dongmin

 **teacup:**  
No that's not it at all

 **Binnie:**  
And then again with eunwoo  
Then what?

 **teacup:**  
I just needed to tell you  
You're the one who asked if I liked you  
And the answer is yes, okay?  
I didn't know you felt the same

 **Binnie:**  
I dont even know you

 **teacup:**  
Bin I'm sorry, I know I messed up  
But I never lied about anything else, you do know me

 **Binnie:**  
Anything else? You lied about who you are!  
Thats everything!

 **teacup:**  
I'm sorry  
I don't know what to do

 **Binnie:**  
Just dont talk to me again  
Eunwoo or dongmin or whoever the fuck you are


	40. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yoon sanheart:**  
>  We didn’t tell you because we thought Eunwoo hyung should tell you direct
> 
> **trashbin:**  
>  When did he become a hyung to you
> 
> **yoon sanheart:**  
>  And we only found out after we knew he was going to tell you himself  
>  Would you have been happier if you’d found out from us?
> 
> **trashbin:**  
>  Id have known my friends were honest with me

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**trashbin:**  
You guys will never believe what just fucking happened  
Eunwoo texted me and he said he wanted to share a pic of himself  
And do you know who he fucking is?  
Dongmin  
Pretty english boy whos been in my class a l l this time  
Who i even talked to and sat next to  
And he never fucking told me  
Not even when i saw him today he just texted me like a coward  
I can’t believe him

\--★--

**noodle boy:**  
What do we do? (*ﾟдﾟ*)  
Should we tell him we knew?  
He’s so angry!

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
You don’t say anything  
I’m on it

\--★--

**[moon bin owes park minhyuk two favors]**

**rock n roll:**  
How did you react?

**trashbin:**  
How was i supposed to react??  
I don’t know  
I told him everything i feel right now

**rock n roll:**  
You don’t hold back  
When you’re angry

**trashbin:**  
I should have held back?? When hes been lying to me all this time??

**rock n roll:**  
Well  
Did you ask him  
Why he didn’t tell you?

**trashbin:**  
He said some bullshit about how he couldnt  
Like thats an explanation

**rock n roll:**  
Maybe  
You should talk to him again  
When you’re calm  
He might have a good reason

**trashbin:**  
What  
Are you seriously defending him right now?

**rock n roll:**  
No  
I’m just curious  
If he’s young and pretty and male  
Why he didn’t tell you before

**trashbin:**  
I dont know  
You dont seem very surprised

**rock n roll:**  
Well

**trashbin:**  
What  
You knew?  
You knew eunwoo was dongmin?

**rock n roll:**  
I found out  
Like 2 days ago

**trashbin:**  
And you didnt tell me?  
Why didnt you tell me?

**rock n roll:**  
I thought it’d be better  
If you heard it from him

**trashbin:**  
How? How is it better?  
I cant believe you  
Youre supposed to be my best friend

**yoon sanheart:**  
Don’t blame Minhyuk hyung too much

**trashbin:**  
Dont tell me  
You knew too  
Everyone knew except me

**yoon sanheart:**  
We didn’t tell you because we thought Eunwoo hyung should tell you direct

**trashbin:**  
When did he become a hyung to you

**yoon sanheart:**  
And we only found out after we knew he was going to tell you himself  
Would you have been happier if you’d found out from us?

**trashbin:**  
Id have known my friends were honest with me

**rock n roll:**  
Yes  
I know we did wrong  
We’re sorry  
But i hope you’ll understand eventually

**trashbin:**  
I understand just fine  
Youve all just been lying to me

**yoon sanheart:**  
We didn’t lie!  
We just didn’t tell you

**trashbin:**  
Thats the same thing in this case and you know it  
I think maybe we shouldnt talk about this for awhile

**rock n roll:**  
That’s a good idea  
But we’re here  
When you’re ready

\--★--

**Park Jinwoo:**  
Hey  
How’re things?  
Okay i’ll give it to you straight  
Myungjun and i know what happened  
So you don’t have to tell it or explain we know  
Just want to make sure you’re okay  
Are you okay?  
Min  
Just reply

\--★--

**Kim Myungjun:**  
Minnie  
We’re worried!!! Please reply!!!  
Jinwoo’s literally gonna pace a hole into the floor  
You might feel better if you talk about it  
We’re here for you!!!

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**Mouse:**  
So

**The rock kid:**  
Bin hates us

**MJ:**  
Dongmin won’t talk to us  
He’s not replying to mine or jinjin’s messages  
We even went to his house but he refused to see us!!!

**french fry:**  
Bin hyung was so mad  
It was scary ( ﾟ-ﾟ)

**The rock kid:**  
He’ll calm down  
Eventually

**french fry:**  
I hope so ( ﾟ-ﾟ)  
I can’t take it when he’s mad at me ( ﾟ-ﾟ)

**Mouse:**  
He’s not mad at you*  
Not really*  
It’s about dongmin

**MJ:**  
He should’ve just told him when he realized they were in the same class!!!  
Now it’s all messed up

**The rock kid:**  
Well  
I did expect him to be angry  
After all  
223 was hiding  
A pretty big thing  
We all were

**french fry:**  
Did we really do the right thing by not telling him first?

**Mouse:**  
I think so*  
Bin deserved to hear it from dongmin*  
And i think dongmin deserved a chance to tell him*  
Even if it was way too late

**MJ:**  
Thank you guys for not telling him  
Really really  
I think it would’ve crushed dongmin

**The rock kid:**  
Well  
What’s done is done  
All we can do  
Is wait for the aftermath

**french fry:**  
(_　_|||)

**MJ:**  
Don’t worry about it potato!!!  
Bin loves you and he’ll forgive you in no time!!!

**french fry:**  
I know  
Do you think he’ll forgive Dongmin hyung too?

**Mouse:**  
I don’t know about that

**french fry:**  
(◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)

**The rock kid:**  
Personally  
I think he will  
Remember their last big fight?  
Bin was already regretting it  
Literally hours later  
Worrying if 223 was hurt  
I don’t think eunwoo  
Even needed to send the letter  
Bin was already gone

**Mouse:**  
This is a bigger issue than that though

**The rock kid:**  
I’m just saying  
Don’t be too down  
I’m talking to you noodle

**french fry:**  
Okay ( ´･ω･)

**Mouse:**  
French fry-ah do you like basketball?

**french fry:**  
It’s okay I guess  
Why?

**Mouse:**  
I got tickets to a local game for tomorrow but myungjun can’t go*  
Do you want to come with me?*  
I’ll buy lunch and snacks

**french fry:**  
Okay!  
I’d love to go!  
(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**Mouse:**  
Thanks

**french fry:**  
(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**MJ:**  
I know you want to cheer up the tuber and that’s great  
But you never asked if i wanted to go!!!

**Mouse:**  
I know you have work tomorrow afternoon babe

**MJ:**  
Still!!! You could’ve asked!!!

**Mouse:**  
Sorry

**french fry:**  
You guys are so funny (´∀｀)

**The rock kid:**  
I hope  
I never date someone  
Like mj hyung

**MJ:**  
Hey!!!

**The rock kid:**  
He’s good as a friend

**MJ:**  
Okay fine i’ll let it slide this time  
But you watch out mr. rock!!!

**The rock kid:**  
I’ll watch my steps

**MJ:**  
┬┴┬┴┤(･‸├┬┴┬┴

**french fry:**  
(´∀｀)(´∀｀)(´∀｀)

\--★--

**Minhyuk:**  
Alright  
So i know what happened  
Bin is very pissed  
Obviously  
Not only with you  
But with me as well  
So

**auto eunwoo:**  
I’m sorry

**Minhyuk:**  
So you are alive

**auto eunwoo:**  
He’s angry with you because you didn’t tell him about me  
This is all my fault  
I’m so sorry

**Minhyuk:**  
I accept your apology  
So don’t apologize to me again  
Once is enough  
Okay?

**auto eunwoo:**  
Okay

**Minhyuk:**  
Okay  
How are you?

**auto eunwoo:**  
I don’t know how to respond to that  
I’m not fine, Minhyuk

**Minhyuk:**  
Jinwoo hyung  
Is really worried about you  
You should talk to him

**auto eunwoo:**  
You know Jinwoo hyung? How?

**Minhyuk:**  
Met him  
Through some dance friends

**auto eunwoo:**  
Oh  
You’re the friend of Bin’s he knows  
Wow  
Haha  
That’s so funny

**Minhyuk:**  
It’s not really

**auto eunwoo:**  
No, it is, because while I was literally trying to convince Bin I was two separate people  
His best friend and my best friend were becoming friends!  
Haha it’s such a coincidence

**Minhyuk:**  
Okay  
You need to chill

**auto eunwoo:**  
I don’t know what to do  
I feel so lost  
I’m just stuck here and I don’t know what to do to make things better  
Whatever I touch I just ruin more

**Minhyuk:**  
You could write  
Another letter  
Your last one  
Touched bin’s heart

**auto eunwoo:**  
No  
He said I shouldn’t talk to him

**Minhyuk:**  
On second thought  
Maybe a little distance  
Is better  
At least until he cools down

**auto eunwoo:**  
Yes  
A little distance  
Thank you, Minhyuk  
For everything  
And I won’t apologize again but only because you said I shouldn’t

**Minhyuk:**  
Good  
It’s nothing  
We’re  
Friends  
Kind of  
Take care of yourself

**auto eunwoo:**  
I will  
Thanks  
Please take care of Bin

**Minhyuk:**  
I will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /deep breath/ ASTRO COMEBACK IN JANUARY!!!


	41. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin,
> 
> I hope this letter reaches you safely.

Bin,

I hope this letter reaches you safely. I slipped it in under the door so it should be alright, but now I’m worried it slid under your bed or a desk or something, though since you’re reading this it means you’ve found it so obviously not. I don’t know. I’m sorry I’m rambling, but I promised myself I wouldn’t crumple up any more of this fancy lavender-scented paper so I’m not starting afresh.

This is kind of weird, I know. Sending an apology letter? Who does that? Well I've always been better at writing my feelings than saying them, and there's something personal about a handwritten letter that I hope I'll be able to convey.

Also, don't worry, I'm not a stalker! Your roommate and I have a mutual friend, which is why I know where your room is. I'm not planning on hanging around after I get your letter inside either, so you don't have to worry about me waiting nearby, watching you. I'm not that weird.

I hope you’ve been well. I know you’re an adult and you can take care of yourself, but I still worry. I’m sorry if my random messages reminding you of things annoyed you. You probably remembered them anyway, but I thought I would just make sure.

Honestly, I just wanted a reason to contact you. That’s really annoying, I know, but I thought I would tell you the truth.

I don’t know why I’m stalling. I’ll get into the actual reason for this letter.

I wanted to apologize. I want to apologize. I’m sorry I ruined the bet. I knew the food wasn’t what we were betting on, and I’m sorry for pretending that it was. It was bad enough I did it, I shouldn’t have played innocent. I knew what I was doing, that’s why I did it. I’m so sorry I hurt you, even though I knew I would, and still went and did it anyway. Basically what I’m saying is while I would love your forgiveness — at this point I think I would physically fight for it, if given the chance — I don’t really expect it, and I wouldn’t be surprised if I didn’t receive it.

Of course, because I’m shameless like that, I’ll still ask it of you. I hope you can forgive me. Knowing you has been the most precious part of my university experience.  It's been one of the best of my life, really. At this point it might sound cringeworthy or obsessive but I don't care. I don't have many friends but each one I hold close to my heart. I was and am so glad I got to know you. Thank you so much for messaging me. I am so grateful to you, and to whatever twist of fate that resulted in you finding my number.

I'll meet you in person, if you want. I'll meet you any time, any place, just say the word. I don't mind. If I can earn your forgiveness by it, I'm more than willing. I'll buy your dinner, or lunch, or whatever meal you want. You can yell at me or ignore me afterwards and never talk to me again, but I would like to talk to you, at least once more.

I hope you’ll let me know when you read this. If you don’t message me I’ll understand, and I’ll respect your decision and won’t contact you again. But I really, really hope you do message me.

Well. That’s all I have to say. I don’t think I wrote well enough to convey my feelings as I’d wanted to, but I hope you’ll understand nevertheless.

And now, since I’ve bought this fancy paper and have nothing else to use it for, I’ll share a fairy tale I read long ago.

There was once a king who had three sons, all very clever, and he was worried they would try and depose him. So he decided to distract them by setting up promises that he could always get out of. One day, he called them to him and told them that if they could get him a lovely little dog in a year’s time, they could have the kingdom. The princes were very surprised by the sudden request, but they all set off at once to find a perfect dog for their father.

The youngest traveled far, searching for the loveliest dog he could find, until one night he found a gloomy forest. He was soon lost, and as it began to rain, he wandered aimlessly, until he saw a light in the distance. He went towards it, and found an amazing castle, the most beautiful he had ever seen, with a door all covered in gems. The door opened and in the darkness all he could see were floating hands, but he entered. The floating hands helped him into fine, warm clothes, and when he was all changed, they led him to a room with a dining table, set for two. As the prince sat down a number of cats came in, carrying a cat on a palanquin.

It was a beautiful white cat, and she spoke, welcoming the prince and asking him to dine with her. Her voice touched the prince’s heart, and he ate with her, and spoke to her, and enjoyed her company. After awhile he noticed she wore a pendant on her paw, and when she opened it he was surprised to see inside a portrait of a man who looked exactly like him. He didn’t ask about it, but she asked him to stay with her, and he did. He soon forgot all about the dog and the competition, just happy to be with the talking cat.

After a year she reminded him of it, and he was worried, because he would have to return in a few days and he still didn’t have a perfect little dog. But the cat told the prince not to worry, and gave him an acorn and a magic horse to take him back to his kingdom. When he returned, the prince cracked open the acorn in front of the king, and the tiniest, most perfect dog came out and started to dance. Everyone agreed this dog was the best of the three, and the youngest prince was declared winner.

Soon after, the king again called his sons, and now asked for the finest piece of muslin they could find. Muslin is a type of handwoven cloth that is difficult to make and really expensive. Again the brothers went out, and again the youngest prince went to his beloved white cat. She was very happy to see him again, and again he stayed with her, enjoying her company. After a year she remembered his father’s request, and gave him a walnut and told him to open it in front of the king. When he returned to his kingdom and cracked open the walnut, inside was a very long, very fine piece of muslin cloth, the finest anyone had ever seen. Again the youngest prince was chosen as the winner.

After some time, the king called his sons again, and this time asked them to return with the most beautiful princess they could find. The youngest prince went back to his white cat. Again they spent a year together, and the prince loved being with her so much he didn’t even realize. Until it was finally time for him to return, and he told her about the king’s request.

The cat brought him a great sword and told him to cut off her head. The prince refused, distraught. He was in love with her. But she insisted it would be alright, and finally she convinced him to do it. As soon as he did, the cat turned into a beautiful young woman. She told him her mother had been a queen of many kingdoms, and she had given her up as a baby to wicked fairies in exchange for enchanted fruit. The fairies raised her well but as a prisoner, until one day she saw a handsome young prince from her tower. They talked and met many times and fell in love, and she wanted to escape to be with him. Unfortunately the fairies caught her, and killed the prince and turned her into a white cat. They sent her back to the castle, where all her servants had been cursed as well, and they swore she would only turn back to her form when someone who was exactly like her dead lover would fall in love with her.

And the youngest prince had. He took her back to his kingdom, where she was loved by all, and she gave away her kingdoms to the other princes so that the king could continue to rule his. Then she and her prince got married and, well, you know. They lived happily ever after.

I don’t know why this story enchanted me so much. I think I like that the prince fell in love with the princess, even when she was a cat. That it was fate or destiny, that he found her castle, and that he was exactly like her lover who was killed. That even though she’d suffered in the past, in the end she got her perfect ending.

I don’t know if you’re still reading this. I hope you are. I also hope you’ll accept my apology, and that you’ll message me. I don’t want to lose you, you’re a precious friend to me. But if you don’t want to talk to me again, I understand, and I want to thank you for always being there for me and being such an amazing person.

Thank you, for everything.

Yours,

Eunwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fairy tale is a short version of The White Cat by Countess d'Aulnoy.
> 
> It's still 2018 somewhere, right?  
> Thank you all for the amazing love and support you've given me and this fic this past year. It's been quite a journey, probably longer than you might've predicted, but with all you guys we've been going through it together. Thank you all so, so much, you honor me. Here's to 2019 being a great year for all of us!  
> Thank you for all the love you've shown Wrong (Right) ID ♡


	42. Best friends, after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **king kong:**  
>  What the fuck  
>  You fucking snakes  
>  I didnt know his real name and you wanted me to date him??
> 
>  **rocko:**  
>  You didn't know his real name  
>  And you wanted to date him
> 
>  **king kong:**  
>  That  
>  Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! First chapter of 2019, let's go ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ  
> (Fair amount of swearing in this, you've been warned)

**king kong:**  
I still hate you  
Dont think i forgave you bc i didnt  
But i need to talk to someone and youre my best friend  
So im here  
Are you here?

 **rocko:**  
I am

 **king kong:**  
Okay  
Im so angry

 **rocko:**  
Still?

 **king kong:**  
Still  
I feel  
Idk i feel betrayed  
Ive never felt like this before

 **rocko:**  
That makes sense  
He hid something major from you  
And you liked him  
A lot

 **king kong:**  
Yeah obviously  
But at the same time  
I dont know

 **rocko:**  
?

 **king kong:**  
He didnt come to english class today

 **rocko:**  
He probably didn't want  
To face you

 **king kong:**  
I guess  
I havent seen him since that day  
Not in class or the library or anywhere

 **rocko:**  
You're worried  
About him?

 **king kong:**  
No  
Im just  
You shouldve heard them today  
There were these girls standing around whispering abt where dongmin could be  
And i got so pissed off  
Like they were so worried  
They dont even know him  
None of them even said more than 3 words to him ever  
They just stared at him all class  
And now theyre so worried about him??

 **rocko:**  
Well

 **king kong:**  
What

 **rocko:**  
Don't be angry  
But  
Wouldn't you  
Have done the same?

 **king kong:**  
Wtf no i wouldnt

 **rocko:**  
Bin  
Do i need to remind you  
How you were  
When you first saw him?

 **king kong:**  
I  
I was a little overwhelmed  
Hes really handsome  
You just dont know bc you havent seen him irl

 **rocko:**  
I do  
I've seen him

 **king kong:**  
What  
When?

 **rocko:**  
He came to watch us  
At the competition

 **king kong:**  
Oh  
You noticed him?

 **rocko:**  
Of course  
It's like  
There's a spotlight on him  
Wherever he goes  
I'm sure he knows about it too

 **king kong:**  
I guess

 **rocko:**  
I think  
That's why he didn't tell you  
Maybe he liked  
Being without the spotlight  
At least with you

 **king kong:**  
He thought i wouldnt treat him the same?  
I wouldve  
He really thought that little of me

 **rocko:**  
Can you say that  
With 100% confidence?

 **king kong:**  
Yes  
Okay maybe not at the beginning  
But hes still eunwoo  
Dongmin  
Hes still dongmin  
Fuck its so confusing

 **rocko:**  
Yeah

 **king kong:**  
The point is i liked him  
No matter what he looked like  
Why couldnt he just tell me?  
So what if he was really pretty?  
Nothing wouldve changed

 **rocko:**  
Well  
You'll have to ask him

 **king kong:**  
Im not going to text him  
And i dont see him on campus  
Anywhere

 **rocko:**  
If you're wondering  
If he's alive and well  
He is

 **king kong:**  
How do you know  
You talk with him??

 **rocko:**  
I did  
I messaged him once  
After this whole thing went down  
He's alive  
Not fine but alive

 **king kong:**  
What did he say

 **rocko:**  
He apologized

 **king kong:**  
Figures

 **rocko:**  
He apologized  
To me  
He knew you were angry with me  
And he blamed himself  
He also asked me  
To take care of you

 **king kong:**  
What

 **rocko:**  
Yeah  
You know he worries

 **king kong:**  
I know  
What did you say

 **rocko:**  
What else could i say?  
I said okay  
Told him to take care of himself  
And that was it  
I only texted  
Because his friends were worried  
He wasn't answering their texts

 **king kong:**  
You know his friends too??  
Since when??

 **rocko:**  
It's a long story  
But yes  
I know them

 **king kong:**  
Thats how you knew hes dongmin

 **rocko:**  
No  
That i figured out  
Another way  
I'll tell you later  
But jinwoo hyung confirmed it

 **king kong:**  
Jinwoo hyung? Eunwoo's jin hyung?  
Since when is he hyung to you

 **rocko:**  
Hes cool  
I met his boyfriend too

 **king kong:**  
Mj

 **rocko:**  
Yes

 **king kong:**  
And sanha knows them too

 **rocko:**  
Yes

 **king kong:**  
Fucking hell  
Its like you guys were hiding a whole other life from me  
You couldnt just tell me about any of this??

 **rocko:**  
Well  
We did open the groupchat  
With the intention  
Of getting you and 223 together  
Couldn't really tell you about that

 **king kong:**  
What the fuck  
You fucking snakes  
I didnt know his real name and you wanted me to date him??

 **rocko:**  
You didn't know his real name  
And you wanted to date him

 **king kong:**  
That  
Fuck

 **rocko:**  
Yeah

 **king kong:**  
But hes okay?

 **rocko:**  
Define okay

 **king kong:**  
Did he text you again after that?

 **rocko:**  
No  
Do you want me  
To ask jinwoo hyung  
If he's been talking with dongmin?

 **king kong:**  
Youd do that?

 **rocko:**  
Yeah

 **king kong:**  
Okay  
But dont tell him i asked

 **rocko:**  
Bin  
I know a thing or two  
About being sneaky

 **king kong:**  
Snake

 **rocko:**  
I am the villain  
After all

 **king kong:**  
Yeah  
Remember i still hate you

 **rocko:**  
Sure

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**french fry:**  
  
From when Jinwoo hyung and I went to the game ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

 **MJ:**  
I heard you guys had fun???

 **french fry:**  
We did (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
Jinwoo hyung's so short (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **MJ:**  
He is!!!

 **Mouse:**  
We're almost the same height

 **MJ:**  
But i'm still taller ಸ‿ಸ

 **french fry:**  
(´∀｀)(´∀｀)(´∀｀)

 **The rock kid:**  
Hyungs  
Have you talked  
To 223 recently?

 **Mouse:**  
He texted back saying he's alive*  
But when i tried to continue the conversation he stopped

 **MJ:**  
He's not picking up our calls either

 **french fry:**  
Is he okay? (ﾟωﾟ；)

 **Mouse:**  
Dongmin is like this*  
He never wants anyone to worry about him*  
So when he can't pretend he's fine he avoids us*  
Like he's doing now

 **The rock kid:**  
He skipped his english class

 **MJ:**  
What???  
He never skips class!!!  
Jinjin we have to do something

 **french fry:**  
Hyung how do you know he skipped?  
Bin hyung told you?

 **The rock kid:**  
I deduced  
He would've had another explosion  
If he saw him again  
So

 **Mouse:**  
Okay*  
I'll try texting him again*  
If he doesn't reply i'm cornering him in his house

 **MJ:**  
Should i try in the gc too?

 **Mouse:**  
No babe*  
I'll try it alone*  
But if i go to his house i’ll call*  
And we'll meet there

 **MJ:**  
Okay  
You can do it!!!

 **The rock kid:**  
Let us know how it goes

\--★--

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin  
Min  
Please reply  
I heard you bunked a class  
You never bunk  
Min

 **Dongmingming:**  
He won't want to see me

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
So you are alive

 **Dongmingming:**  
I told you I was  
I told Minhyuk, your new friend, too

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You can't just hide in your house forever

 **Dongmingming:**  
I can

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You know that  
Dongmin

 **Dongmingming:**  
What am I supposed to do?  
He hates me

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You don't know that

 **Dongmingming:**  
Hyung

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Okay assuming he does  
It's not like he's gonna stop if you stay in

 **Dongmingming:**  
He's not going to stop regardless  
So the least I can do is not show my face in front of him  
I don't know why you're being so serious  
It’s just one day

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
So you're never gonna go to english class again?  
Don't ignore me now  
I'll show up at your house and tell your mother dongmin don't try me

 **Dongmingming:**  
What? You'll tell on me to my mom?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
If i have to

 **Dongmingming:**  
What do you want from me?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
I want you to go out with me and myungjun tomorrow  
You need to be outside

 **Dongmingming:**  
I went to all my other classes  
I only missed today

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
You need to be outside having fun  
Get distracted

 **Dongmingming:**  
I can't  
I can't stop thinking about it all  
I ruined everything  
Bin hates me and I have no one to blame but myself

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Dongmin  
I love you  
Shut up  
We're going out tomorrow and you're going to have fun

 **Dongmingming:**  
I don't think I'll be much fun

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
We'll decide that  
So you're coming

 **Dongmingming:**  
Do I have a choice?

 **Park Jinwoo:**  
Exactly  
4pm we'll pick you up

\--★--

**[Friends to the power three]**

**Mouse:**  
Babe we're going out with dongmin tomorrow

 **MJ:**  
!!!  
He agreed???

 **Mouse:**  
I didn't give him a choice*  
He's miserable but we're gonna distract him

 **The rock kid:**  
Okay  
That's good

\--★--

 **rocko:**  
_[IMG_218]_  
He’s alive  
And going out with friends  
Happy?

 **king kong:**  
I guess  
Thanks  
Still hate you tho

 **rocko:**  
Of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello on the off chance you're not a fan of ASTRO and are just here to read a textfic, ASTRO are releasing their first full album, All Light, on January 16th! The concept is greenery and growth, and the album is bursting with fae aesthetics, both [crystalline flower fae](https://twitter.com/fantagiomusic_/status/1080841318434103296) and [lush green forest fae](https://twitter.com/fantagiomusic_/status/1081566005782994944). Everything looks beautiful. If you're thinking of joining the fandom, now is the best time!  
> Preorders are open and you get a ton of goodies with the album, including a 136 page (!!!) photobook, 4 (!!!) photocards, a lyrics booklet, a sticker sheet and postcards too! Fellow Aroha, get the physical copy if you can! It definitely looks to be worth it ^^  
> Okay, promotion time over! Here's to a great 2019~


	43. A rock hard at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **king kong:**  
>  Why did he have to go on pretending like we never met  
>  We were in the same class  
>  We  
>  Aaahhhhhhhhh
> 
> **rocko:**  
>  I understand
> 
> **king kong:**  
>  Do you???
> 
> **rocko:**  
>  Not really  
>  Just seemed  
>  Like the right thing to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our lovely, ethereal moon prince ⁺˚*･༓☾

**rocko:**  
He went to class today  
And submitted some assignment  
Don’t know the course name

**king kong:**  
Intro to legal systems

**rocko:**  
If you say so  
Anyway  
He submitted it  
But he says it was basically half finished

**king kong:**  
What???  
Thats like 20% of his entire grade

**rocko:**  
He asked the professor  
For some extra time  
To submit another version  
And she said she’d think about it  
So

**king kong:**  
Okay

**rocko:**  
So  
How long  
Do i have to keep getting updates  
From jinwoo hyung?  
He’s going to get suspicious  
Eventually

**king kong:**  
Why would he?  
Youre a concrened friend  
*concerned

**rocko:**  
Sure  
And you?

**king kong:**  
What about me

**rocko:**  
Why do you  
Need daily updates?

**king kong:**  
Im  
Just

**rocko:**  
Just?

**king kong:**  
Just

**rocko:**  
Sure  
You know  
You could  
Just  
Ask him yourself

**king kong:**  
Jinwoo?

**rocko:**  
No  
Not jinwoo hyung

**king kong:**  
No  
I dont wanna talk to him  
Im still angry

**rocko:**  
You’re real worried  
For someone so angry

**king kong:**  
Im angry i dont want him to die

**rocko:**  
You think he’d die without you

**king kong:**  
NO  
No  
But i know he must be feeling down

**rocko:**  
He liked you

**king kong:**  
Yeah

**rocko:**  
So you feel guilty

**king kong:**  
Kinda  
I dont know  
Like  
You know he offered to meet me before?

**rocko:**  
What  
When?

**king kong:**  
In the letter he sent me  
He said he’d meet me if i wanted  
And i said i didnt want to  
Because it didnt matter to me  
Or at least i thought it didnt  
But he did offer  
Im the one who refused

**rocko:**  
Are you  
For  
Fucking  
Real

**king kong:**  
What???

**rocko:**  
Nothing  
Go on

\--★--

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
_[IMG_876]_  
Look at him  
Look  
He’s already  
Making excuses  
Blaming himself  
Because 223 lied  
How  
How do we live with him

\--★--

**king kong:**  
I shouldve just said yes  
Why didnt i say yes

**rocko:**  
Well  
You didn’t know  
He was someone you knew

**king kong:**  
Thats the thing!  
He shouldve just told me  
Why didnt he  
Why did he have to go on pretending like we never met  
We were in the same class  
We  
Aaahhhhhhhhh

**rocko:**  
I understand

**king kong:**  
Do you???

**rocko:**  
Not really  
Just seemed  
Like the right thing to say

**king kong:**  
Thanks anyway  
Tbh i dont understand either

**rocko:**  
Well  
Its kind of a unique situation  
Like a reverse catfish

**king kong:**  
A revrese catfish???  
How???  
*reverse

**rocko:**  
He looks like  
That  
But made you think  
He was ugly as all hell

**king kong:**  
He nevr said he was ugly  
*never

**rocko:**  
Oh come on  
He refused to share pics  
Or talk about how he looked  
Of course we’d think he looked  
Like jabba the hutt

**king kong:**  
I never thought he looked like jabba the hutt

**rocko:**  
That’s because  
You were madly in love with him

**king kong:**  
Shut up

**rocko:**  
You convinced yourself  
He looked like the prettiest person  
You’d ever seen  
Which  
Coincidentally  
Turned out to be him

**king kong:**  
ShUT UP

\--★--

**bark jinwoo:**  
Minhyuk i wanna ask you something

**Mini rock:**  
Of course

**bark jinwoo:**  
Why do you keep asking for updates on dongmin?

**Mini rock:**  
I wanna know he’s fine

**bark jinwoo:**  
Every day?

**Mini rock:**  
Yeah

**bark jinwoo:**  
Because i mentioned it in front of sanha*  
And he didn’t know you were doing it*  
So

**Mini rock:**  
I just want to know  
For myself

**bark jinwoo:**  
For yourself?

**Mini rock:**  
Yeah

**bark jinwoo:**  
Okay  
How’s bin?

**Mini rock:**  
He’s okay

**bark jinwoo:**  
Alright  
He’s still mad at dongmin?

**Mini rock:**  
Kind of  
He’s not exactly  
Angry  
But he’s not okay  
If you get what i mean

**bark jinwoo:**  
Yeah i think so  
Well*  
Dongmin's going to classes and not skipping meals*  
And myungjun and i are going to his house tomorrow*  
If anyone wants to know

**Mini rock:**  
Okay  
I'll tell anyone who wants to know

**bark jinwoo:**  
Make sure you do

\--★--

**Minhyuk:**  
Hello

**auto eunwoo:**  
Hello  
How are you?

**Minhyuk:**  
Good  
You?

**auto eunwoo:**  
I'm sorry, is there any reason you texted?

**Minhyuk:**  
Just wanted to know  
How you were doing

**auto eunwoo:**  
I'm touched by your concern  
I'm alright

**Minhyuk:**  
Really?

**auto eunwoo:**  
Yes

**Minhyuk:**  
You're fine?

**auto eunwoo:**  
Yes, I'm doing alright

**Minhyuk:**  
You're totally fine

**auto eunwoo:**  
I just said I was

**Minhyuk:**  
100%?

**auto eunwoo:**  
I'm fine.  
Thank you for worrying about me.

**Minhyuk:**  
You sure you're okay?

**auto eunwoo:**  
I am.

**Minhyuk:**  
Hmm  
I don't think so

**auto eunwoo:**  
What the fuck?  
What do you want me to fucking say?  
That I ruined any chance I might've had of anything with Bin?  
That I destroyed our friendship?  
That he's hurting now because of me?  
That I can't blame anyone except myself because it's all my fucking fault?  
Is that what you want me to fucking say, Minhyuk?

**Minhyuk:**  
Whoa

**auto eunwoo:**  
I'm sorry  
That was uncalled for

**Minhyuk:**  
You swore at me

**auto eunwoo:**  
I'm so sorry  
I'm not angry at you  
That was an outburst and I shouldn't have directed it at you

**Minhyuk:**  
No  
Don't apologize  
I shouldn't have poked you

**auto eunwoo:**  
Regardless  
I shouldn’t have done it, and I’m sorry

**Minhyuk:**  
And it's kind of nice to know  
You do swear

**auto eunwoo:**  
Not often  
I'm so sorry

**Minhyuk:**  
Like i said  
Don't  
But  
Would you mind  
Texting me  
Maybe once a day  
With a daily update?

**auto eunwoo:**  
An update? Of what?

**Minhyuk:**  
Of you  
Just what you're doing

**auto eunwoo:**  
Did Jinwoo hyung put you up to this?

**Minhyuk:**  
Nope  
Just me asking  
So will you?

**auto eunwoo:**  
Um  
Alright

**Minhyuk:**  
Great  
Gotta go now  
Work hard on that assignment  
It's 20% of your grade after all

**auto eunwoo:**  
I will, thank you  
Wait, how do you know that?  
Minhyuk?  
Minhyuk?

\--★--

**noodle boy:**  
Bin hyung seems so sad (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)  
So does Dongmin hyung (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)  
Everyone’s just sad (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Yeah  
By the way  
I just remembered  
You owe me your game console

**noodle boy:**  
What? ヽ(*｀ﾟД´)ﾉ  
How??? ヽ(*｀ﾟД´)ﾉ

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
The bet  
You don’t remember?  
You said 223 wasn’t a young guy  
But he is  
So you lost  
Therefore  
The console is mine

**noodle boy:**  
Well you said he was ugly but he isn’t either!  
So you lost too!

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
The bet was  
If you lost  
I’d have the console  
So be prepared to hand it over

**noodle boy:**  
No it wasn’t!  
The bet was if you w o n you could have the console  
But you didn’t!  
So!!!

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Sanha

**noodle boy:**  
And I have proof!!!  
_[IMG_211]_

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
You took screenshots

**noodle boy:**  
Yes! Because I knew you’d try to scam me!  
ಸ‿ಸ ಸ‿ಸ ಸ‿ಸ  
Take that hyung ಸ‿ಸ

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Well  
I’m kind of proud

**noodle boy:**  
ಸ‿ಸ  
Bin hyung warned me about you!  
He said you were a snake and a villain!

**Rock Rock hyung:**  
Wow  
After everything i’ve done for him  
He’s the snake

**noodle boy:**  
ಸ‿ಸ

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will have quick updates. I don't know.  
> Thank you for all kudos, comments and feedback! As always, I don't reply (it inflates my stats and I feel that's deceitful) but I appreciate them all （´・｀ ）♡  
> I'm on [tumblr](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/), feel free to message! I also have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alette_star) and a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/alette_star) if you ever want to talk ^^


End file.
